Doerai: The Face of Betrayal
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: A joint effort with YukiShinoya444. This is a story of betrayal upon the very foundation of life. Nick and his friends face the questions of a dark curse and an adventure that many could not comprehend in a dark world with a mystery to be solved...
1. The Price of Betrayal

(Prologue)

Nick and Akemi can be seen rushing down a darkened city street. There is chaos and turmoil all around them. Though, that matters not to them; all the two are focused on is the matter at hand. We can hear Nick narrating as they run along.

_This is a dark time. Nothing like the world I grew up in._

Nick and Akemi skid to an abrupt stop upon seeing someone blocking their way. The person's eyes are glowing bright red, and his teeth seem to have mutated into very sharp fangs.

"There's another one," Akemi notes. "This is so sad... why does it have to be like this, Nick?"

"I have no idea, Akemi, but that's why we're out here," Nick responds. "We're the only ones left, so it's our duty to stop those that have fallen to this deadly curse."

_A curse has befallen our once proud way of living. Those who fall under its influence attack everyone they can get their hands on, even their closest friends, with absolutely no regard for the consequences._

Just then, the person lunges for Akemi, with every intention of turning the crystal witch apprentice into his next meal.

Akemi screams loudly, but Nick is over there in a flash, driving Hanyou Hikari into the man's chest. This doesn't kill him, though, only momentarily stunning him.

"You're nuts if you think you're taking my girlfriend!!" Nick exclaims, already enraged. "Akemi's all I have left, and I'll be DAMNED if I lose her to someone like you!!"

_Even my friends have fallen under its influence. The only release is death. It broke my heart to have to do it, but I had no other choice._

Nick brings Hanyou Hikari back, causing the possessed man to stumble back a couple feet.

"Why don't you try me?" Nick challenges, readying Hanyou Hikari.

The possessed man roars and charges for Nick, who deftly avoids every strike.

_You can't blame the unfortunate who fell to the curse... they have no control over their actions. They become mere puppets to some cruel dark power..._

"All right, that's it!! I'm tired of playing around!!" Nick exclaims, swiftly avoiding another strike and bringing Hanyou Hikari down in a flash of light. The man falls to the ground, having lost all feeling.

Nick walks back to Akemi, who looks like she's ready to burst into tears.

"It's not fair, Nick... IT JUST ISN'T FAIR!!"

Nick walks up and dries Akemi's tears, pulling her into a loving embrace.

"I know, Akemi... it breaks my heart that we have to do this, but there's truly no other way..."

The two lovers just stood there, holding each other close for a while.

_Even through all of this... I still hope that we can dispel this curse so we can live in a more peaceful world... every day, I think of a better world... what life once was..._

"Will this ever stop, Nick? Will this curse EVER be broken?"

"Hopefully... no. I KNOW it will. We'll see to that ourselves. We won't let our friends' sacrifices be in vain."

Nick leans forward and kisses Akemi passionately. Soon enough, the crystal witch apprentice returns the kiss in kind.

_Yes... all of our Ojamajo friends have fallen as well... Akemi and I are the only ones who survived. Momoko ran into someone who had already fallen to the curse... and that's what began this cycle of death and destruction. Akemi and I are on a journey to break this curse before it envelops our entire world..._

When they pull apart, they head down the street, the journey thus beginning anew.

_We've heard some rumors as we continued on our journey. Akemi and I would soon learn... that these rumors... would be the only hope for the world... Let me take you into the past, dear reader... so that you may better understand what has come before..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Sometimes, we are faced with the toughest questions we've ever had to ask ourselves.)

**S.P.D. Gold Ranger** and **YukiShinoya444** present:  
_Doerai: The Face of Betrayal  
_Story Created: July 29th, 2008  
Summary: AU. This is a story of betrayal upon the very foundation of life. Nick and his friends face the questions of a dark curse and an adventure that many could not comprehend in a dark new world...

Author's Notes: The way this story is going to work is as follows: I'll be writing the odd-numbered chapters, and Yuki-chan will be writing the even-numbered chapters. In case you're wondering, I do have permission to use Yuki-chan's characters in my stories, and she has permission to use mine in her stories. The only stipulation is that we don't make them look bad.

Disclaimer: I've said it before and I'll say it again. Neither Yuki-chan nor I own ANYTHING of _Ojamajo Doremi_, though we really wish we did. The series and all of its affiliations belong to Toei Animation and whoever licenses it for their particular country.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Phase 1: The Price of Betrayal (written by **S.P.D. Gold Ranger**)

"Just one cup of flour, Doremi-chan!" Momoko exclaimed as the pink witch apprentice began pouring flour into a bowl.

"Don't undermine me, okay, Momo-chan?" Doremi answered. "I'm not as good a cook as you are!"

"It just takes time, Doremi-chan," Nick responded, cracking a couple eggs into the bowl. Over time, the newly-dubbed Sweet Charm MAHO-dou had prospered and turned into a dual shop, one half for jewelry and charms and another for the sweets and baked goods they were so famous for.

"Remember, practice makes perfect," Nick stated.

This only earned a groan from Doremi. "Quit trying to sound like my mother, Kellysi-chan!!"

This earned a laugh from both Nick and Momoko, which was only interrupted by a high-pitched shout from Majorika.

"What's little miss blob so happy about?" Doremi wondered. "She's usually only that happy when she makes a really big sale..."

"We did, Doremi!!" Majorika exclaimed, hopping onto the scene. "I've been trying to get that stupid jewel sold for years now, and someone just came and paid handsomely for it!!"

Momoko grinned. That was Majorika, all business as usual.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meanwhile, just outside the Sweet Charm MAHO-dou, the woman who had purchased the aforementioned jewel stood at attention as someone came nearby.

Giving an evil smirk, the woman held the blood-red jewel towards the man, the jewel glowing with an eerie light.

"Do not fight it," the woman stated in an equally eerie voice.

After a few seconds, the man stood completely still, his eyes glowing an evil shade of red that matched the jewel's color.

"You know what you must do."

The man nodded, now armed with unusually long and sharp claws. He slowly ambled towards the Sweet Charm MAHO-dou.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So, just like this?" Doremi wondered, carefully repeating the actions that Momoko had just performed.

"I think you've got it, Doremi-chan," Momoko responded, helping out the pink witch apprentice.

Just then, a crash was heard outside.

"Those stupid antique flowerpots just won't stay up, will they?" Majorika groaned. "Momo-chan, could you go check for any damages?"

"Will do, Majorika," Momoko responded, heading out the back door towards where Majorika usually kept her antiques.

For some reason, Nick began to have an uneasy feeling.

_What's this feeling? Why do I feel like something bad's about to happen?_ Nick wondered.

Meanwhile, Momoko had just finished restacking all of the flowerpots that had taken a tumble. Miraculously, none of then had shattered or even dented in the slightest.

"One day, her luck's gonna run out," Momoko noted.

She turned around to head back inside...

...and something slashed her across the arm, sending her crashing back into the flowerpots she'd just stacked.

Momoko looked upwards, clutching her wounded shoulder and wondering who had just attacked her. It seemed to be just an ordinary man, the only difference being the sharp claws and the glowing red eyes...

_Glowing red eyes?_

"No... don't tell me the rumors are true..." Momoko stated softly before tumbling into a somersault, just barely avoiding an overhead swipe from the man's claws.

Holding her wounded arm up as best she could, Momoko began to gather energy that rested in the palms of her hands.

"_The gracefulness of a girl who can dream, take this!! Ojamajo Aura Star!!"_

A stream of golden energy bursts thundered forward and knocked the man back, giving Momoko some breathing room. However, it wasn't too long before the man came back with another slash, this one across Momoko's back. The sheer force of this second attack sent Momoko flying into the wall just outside the shop, though this was oblivious to anyone inside, as Majorika had created soundproof walls to deter any sound-based magic spells.

"What a freaking time for Majorika to make soundproof walls," Momoko noted, struggling to get up. Apparently, this man knew exactly where Momoko's weak spots were.

"Damn it... if only they could hear me..." Momoko stated before a third slash attack ripped into her other shoulder, only this one was followed up with a powerful uppercut that sent Momoko crashing back into the stone wall.

Momoko slowly looked upwards, her consciousness fading away with every passing second. She could barely see someone else appear next to the man who had just attacked her.

"Kill her."

Momoko was about to reach for her communicator so she could hopefully alert the others to her situation, but she felt something sharp plunge into her stomach and rip out her back.

With the last feeling she had, she managed to hit the emergency alert button on her communicator. That was the last she knew.

"Well done, my warrior," the mysterious woman from before stated before disappearing with her quarry.

Back inside the bakery, Doremi nearly tripped over the bag of flour she was holding upon hearing the blare of her communicator.

Nick instantly perked up at this particular sound: the emergency signal. The green witch apprentice shot out of his seat. "That's not good. Majorika told us only to use the emergency signal if something serious happened..."

He suddenly began fearing the worst about his girlfriend. Not wasting any time, he ran outside towards the antiques section, only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight of a pool of something red came into vision. Then he looked upwards towards the source of the mysterious red substance.

Nick would have screamed, but he couldn't make a sound. He could only stare at the battered and bruised body of his girlfriend.

Doremi rushed out, wondering why Nick was taking so long, only to nearly start hyperventilating at the sight of the yellow witch apprentice.

Nick quickly ran over and tried checking Momoko's pulse.

Nothing.

"Is... is she...?" Doremi asked, her voice barely below a whisper.

Nick shook his head, signifying that it was too late.

"Call the others," Nick stated. "Get Yuki-chan and her friends over here, too. We've got a madman loose..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Phase 2: Tragedy Knows No Boundaries

All of the Ojamajos gather in order to pay their last respects to Momoko, and hopefully find a way to stop this madness before it gets worse...


	2. Tragedy Knows No Boundaries

_Previously on Doerai: The Face of Betrayal..._

Not wasting any time, Nick ran outside towards the antiques section, only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight of a pool of something red came into vision. Then he looked upwards towards the source of the mysterious red substance.

Nick would have screamed, but he couldn't make a sound. He could only stare at the battered and bruised body of his girlfriend.

Doremi rushed out, wondering why Nick was taking so long, only to nearly start hyperventilating at the sight of the yellow witch apprentice.

Nick quickly ran over and tried checking Momoko's pulse.

Nothing.

"Is... is she...?" Doremi asked, her voice barely below a whisper.

Nick shook his head, signifying that it was too late.

"Call the others," Nick stated. "Get Yuki-chan and her friends over here, too. We've got a madman loose..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Sometimes, we are faced with the toughest questions we've ever had to ask ourselves.)

**S.P.D. Gold Ranger** and **YukiShinoya444** present:  
_Doerai: The Face of Betrayal  
_Story Created: July 29th, 2008  
Summary: AU. This is a story of betrayal upon the very foundation of life. Nick and his friends face the questions of a dark curse and an adventure that many could not comprehend in a dark new world...  
On Today's Episode: All of the Ojamajos gather in order to pay their last respects to Momoko, and hopefully find a way to stop this madness before it gets worse...  
Note From YukiShinoya444: All I got to say is this... I'll do my best!

Disclaimer by Nick: I've said it before and I'll say it again. Neither Yuki-chan nor I own ANYTHING of _Ojamajo Doremi_, though we really wish we did. The series and all of its affiliations belong to Toei Animation and whoever licenses it for their particular country.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Phase 2: Tragedy Knows No Boundaries (written by **YukiShinoya444**)

_Dear Saiki-kun,_

_How have you been? It's been a while hasn't it? Far too long, I say! I really miss you... It's so boring without you here with me..._

_But... Things are pretty normal... Everyone's doing just fine, I guess..._

_You're probably wondering about Nick-kun, but I haven't heard from him in a while... SO I bet he and Momo-chan are doing just dandy!_

_Saiki-kun... I--_

_NO!_

Yuki crumbled up the paper and tossed it into the trashbin, which was filled up with several other wads of paper or in other words, her sad attempts at writing a letter to her boyfriend.

"_Dandy"? The last thing you need is him to think you're still a child..._ the girl thought groggily, grasping a chunk of her coal black hair in thought as she huffed deeply.

There was _no_ way for her to write properly without making it sound too sappy, or too childsh. And her latest sounded sappy _and_ childsh!

Man, what was _wrong_ with her?

"Yuki-chan, still writing?" Kurumi's melodic voice rang out. "Take a break! You need it!"

"N-No thanks, Kurumi-chan!!" she quickly answered. "I need to get this done, and soon!"

"Geez Yuki-chan... You really need to stop wasting all that paper... You're killing the trees!"

Yuki growled, scribbling down another letter.

_Dear Saiki-kun,_

_I am trying very hard not to kill my--_GAH!

Blushing feverishly, she quickly erased that message. The last thing she needed was Saiki _hating_ her!

_Dear Saiki-kun..._ She begun again, only to pause, just staring at the paper in silence.

What could she say?

Her shoulders drooped as she bit her lip, the message she so desperately wanted to write repeating itself over and over again in her mind.

"_I can't stop thinking about you."_

_Would that work?_ She sighed, putting down her pencil.

_I just don't know what to say..._

"Yuki-chan...?" Yuki flinched, feeling a soft hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

She instantly perked up, looking over at Akemi's concerned face, her cheeks tinted the usual shade of pink as well as her sapphire eyes sparkling like jewels. Yuki blinked, but smiled.

"I'm just thinking is all, Akemi-chan."

Akemi smiled back, looking relieved. "Yuki-chan... Why DON'T you take a break?"

Her friend frowned.

"Ne Akemi-chan... Do you ever receive letters from your older brother?"

Akemi blushed at the mention of her brother, and nodded. "Yes..."

"What do they... say?"

"A lot of things... Onii-san explains what life is like, how he is, the people he's met... He also checks to make sure I'm okay and that I'm doing just fine..."

"Huh..." she cocked her head to the side. "That it?"

The crystal witch shook her head, a smile etching its way on her angelic face.

"At the end... of every letter... He writes... that he loves me."

Yuki's eyes widened. "I see..."

"Why do you ask?" she asked, smiling brightly. Yuki quickly shook her head.

"Just to... You know! I'm having a hard time deciding what to write Saiki-kun..."

Akemi sighed. "Oh, is that it? I've had the same feeling every time I would try to reply to one of Onii-san's letters... Rough, isn't it?"

The black witch nodded in agreement, sighing as well.

"...Yes... Definitely..."

Akemi lightly giggled. "Ah... Speaking of Saiki-kun... I wonder how Nick-kun is..."

"He's probably doing just fine!!" Moriko's voice rang out. "It IS Nick-kun after all!"

"Right..." The ballerina let out a soft huff, folding her arms behind her back as she faced her childhood friend. "You're absolutely right... Moriko-chan."

The jade witch winked, soothing down one of her curled up forest green pigtails. "Knowing him, he's probably alone with Momo-chan... doing, you know... Romantic things you'd only see in the cheesy French movies that Kurumi-chan loves to watch."

"Hey! Not ALL of them are cheesy!" Kurumi cried out, blushing in embarrassment. Moriko simply laughed.

"Right, right... That's so like you, Kurumi-chan!"

The model huffed before her cell phone began ringing.

"Hm? One second, I need to take this call..." she stated before heading off.

The three other girls just looked confused.

"Huh... Wonder who it is..." Yuki wondered, a bit curious. Moriko just shrugged.

"Probably her manager or something..."

Akemi just blinked, frowning as she pressed her fist against her chin.

_I wonder..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Moshi-moshi?"

Kurumi held the cell phone against her ear, nodding as she walked.

"Hai... Sayoko Kurumi desu... Eeto..." she paused, clenching her fist. "This isn't some sort of a prank call is it? If it is, let me tell ya buddy, that you're in for a world of pain..."

She perked up, surprised.

"O-Oh! Nick-kun!"

She smiled brightly.

"Gomen, gomen. I didn't recognize you for a moment there... So-so... How are you? Yes... Yuki-chan and the others are with me... Yuki-chan's trying to write a letter and..."

She stopped dead in her tracks.

"What was that? 'Come to the MAHO-dou immediately'? Majorika DOES know we have lives, right? It's urgent? Why, Nick-kun? You sound so tense... Did something happen?"

She blinked twice, frowning.

"I-I'm sorry... What was that?"

Silence.

"...Nick-kun?"

More silence.

"N-Nick-kun! Answer me! What happened?!"

Her eyes widened in disbelief, and the cell phone slipped out of her hand, falling to the floor as she just stood there, feeling like a part of her world was destroyed.

"..._Momo-chan_..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_End Call_

_1:05 minutes_

"Kurumi-chan! There you are!"

The model stayed oblivious to the sound of her name as she sat there in shock, her brown eyes blank from the information she was just told.

Yuki ran up to her, resting her hands on Kurumi's shoulders. "Hey... What's with the look, Kurumi-chan? You look like someone just died!"

Her look-alike nearly choked at the irony.

"K-Kurumi-chan...?"

"Hey Yuki-chan... She alright?"

"I don't know Moriko-chan... She's been standing there for a while..." Yuki answered, turning to the approaching Moriko with Akemi in tow. "Maybe it was that phone call... Hey, Kurumi-chan!!"

She waved her hand in front of the gray witch's eyes.

"Yoohoo! Snap out of it!"

Kurumi flinched, blinking before staring at the black witch in confusion.

"Yuki-chan..."

"Welcome back, sleeping beauty!" she greeted, with a cheerfulness that only brought tears to her eyes, surprising her. "W-Whoa! Sorry if I said anything bad, Kurumi-chan! I just thought..."

She was cut off when the girl she'd been talking to jumped up and buried her face in the black witch's shoulder, sobbing.

"K-Kurumi-chan?" Yuki wondered as she awkwardly patted the model's back in an attempt to comfort her. "K-Kurumi-chan... What's wrong? Was what I said that terrible?"

The model shook her head, still sniffling as her tears damped her look-alike's pink blouse.

"I-It's... Momo-chan..."

"Momo-chan?" Yuki repeated in confusion as she gave Kurumi a comforting hug. "What's this about Momo-chan?"

Akemi instantly perked up, her sapphire eyes widening.

_Nick-kun..._

"S-She... S-She's..."

"Spit it out, Kurumi-chan!!" the black witch ordered, gently grasping her shoulders. "What happened to Momo-chan?!"

Kurumi blinked, tears still flowing from her eyes as she sighed heavily.

"She's... She's dead, Yuki-chan. Someone killed her."

Yuki's eyes widened in pure shock, Moriko holding the same expression. Akemi just turned blank, tears forming in her eyes as well.

"Oh... my god," was all Yuki could say. Kurumi frowned, her arms jolting around Yuki's neck.

"I'm so sorry... Nick-kun wanted us all to come to the MAHO-dou... And..."

Her look-alike simply returned the embrace, tears slowly trickling down her cheeks.

"We... We better hurry..."

Moriko quickly nodded, and looked over at Akemi, who returned the teary-eyed glance.

_Nick-kun..._ she thought quietly, her fists clenching.

Yuki on the other hand, just sighed, her hands clenching into fists.

_Dear Saiki-kun,_

_One of my best friends was just murdered..._

_...And I swear to god, I'll find out who did it._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"N-Nick-kun?"

Akemi's voice shook as she was the first to come in the MAHO-dou, the others following close behind.

"It looks like a twister hit it..." Moriko noted, walking up by Akemi's side. "Looks like they just left... Damn, we really need to work on our timing."

Yuki looked around, frowning. "While we're here... We might as well investigate." Kurumi lightly nodded, still a bit shaky.

"Y-Yes..."

Akemi walked about, glancing at just about everything. What on earth is that awful stench? She held her nose, feeling sickened by the raw smell that lingered around the area she was entering. She looked ahead, noticing it came from the back door, and opened it...

...Only to instantly scream at what she saw.

Moriko was the first to snap up and rush to the crystal witch. "A-Akemi-chan?!" She looked ahead and her eyes went wide at what she realized Akemi had screamed about.

In front of them was a trail of blood that ended in a rather odd shape... Still, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what this was.

Yuki and Kurumi stumbled in, both lightly gasping at the sight. Akemi's eyes filled with tears as Moriko held her ever so gently, stroking her twinkling crystal hair.

"This must of been where Momo-chan was killed..." the black witch muttered, feeling sick to her stomach as she walked closer. "The murderer did quite a number on her... She must of died from the blood lost..."

Getting down, she placed her hand over it, frowning at the bright red stain it left.

"It wasn't too long ago... An hour... Maybe?"

"Well, this isn't 'Law and Order'..." Kurumi joked half-heartedly. "If we saw Momo-chan's body.. We might be able to get more clues, though..."

Yuki just shivered at the thought and continued looking around.

"If we knew what wounds there were... The most we would be able to figure is what she was killed _with_..."

She stopped when she saw a slash in the wall, her eyes widened. "I think I just found something, guys!"

"Huh?" Kurumi looked at the wall, blinking. "Well... She certainly wasn't killed with a knife... Those are claw marks..."

"So what? She was killed by a wild animal?" Moriko wondered, still holding Akemi. "But that's so... _unlikely_."

"Well it looks like it, only... Oh look!" Yuki held out a ripped piece of cloth. "Someone ripped their pants!"

This wasn't the time to joke, but Kurumi seemed surprised at this.

"But... How on earth could a human cause that?!"

Akemi's eyes instantly widened in horror.

_It can't be..._

"Say... This sounds familiar to this horror story Saiki-kun once told me..." Yuki noted, remembering one of the chilling tales her boyfriend relayed to her because she had betted they weren't very scary. "A curse... That causes a person's eyes to glow red... And to get sharp claws... Maybe that's what this is..."

If there wasn't proof in front of her, Moriko would of just pushed it off, saying it was the stupidest thing she ever heard, but in this case...

"So... What can we do?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"For now... We'll have to go find Nick-kun... Knowing him, he probably had Momo-chan's body buried in the cemetery on the other side of town..." Yuki sighed, stumbling forward.

"Come now... We need to pay our last wishes to Momo-chan..."

Akemi nodded, separating herself from Moriko, putting her hands together in a prayer.

_Dear God... Please keep Momo-chan safe... And... Let me... do my best..._

She let out her breath, shutting her eyes tightly.

_...To bring Nick-kun happiness. And... to stop this madness..._

_Fighting is wrong... And after all..._

_Everyone deserves second chances, right?_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Phase 3: The Grace of an Angel

While still trying to solve this mystery, Akemi approaches Nick to offer her words of kindness... even when she knows he probably won't accept them...


	3. The Grace of an Angel

_Previously on Doerai: The Face of Betrayal..._

"Moshi-moshi?"

Kurumi held the cell phone against her ear, nodding as she walked.

"Hai... Sayoko Kurumi desu... Eeto..." she paused, clenching her fist. "This isn't some sort of a prank call is it? If it is, let me tell ya buddy, that you're in for a world of pain..."

She perked up, surprised.

"O-Oh! Nick-kun!"

She smiled brightly.

"Gomen, gomen. I didn't recognize you for a moment there... So-so... How are you? Yes... Yuki-chan and the others are with me... Yuki-chan's trying to write a letter and..."

She stopped dead in her tracks.

"What was that? 'Come to the MAHO-dou immediately'? Majorika DOES know we have lives, right? It's urgent? Why, Nick-kun? You sound so tense... Did something happen?"

She blinked twice, frowning.

"I-I'm sorry... What was that?"

Silence.

"...Nick-kun?"

More silence.

"N-Nick-kun! Answer me! What happened?!"

Her eyes widened in disbelief, and the cell phone slipped out of her hand, falling to the floor as she just stood there, feeling like a part of her world was destroyed.

"..._Momo-chan_..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Sometimes, we are faced with the toughest questions we've ever had to ask ourselves.)

**S.P.D. Gold Ranger** and **YukiShinoya444** present:  
_Doerai: The Face of Betrayal  
_Story Created: July 29th, 2008  
Summary: AU. This is a story of betrayal upon the very foundation of life. Nick and his friends face the questions of a dark curse and an adventure that many could not comprehend in a dark new world...  
On Today's Episode: While still trying to solve this mystery, Akemi approaches Nick to offer her words of kindness... even when she knows he probably won't accept them...  
Note From YukiShinoya444: All I got to say is this... I'll do my best!

Disclaimer by Nick: I've said it before and I'll say it again. Neither Yuki-chan nor I own ANYTHING of _Ojamajo Doremi_, though we really wish we did. The series and all of its affiliations belong to Toei Animation and whoever licenses it for their particular country.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Phase 3: The Grace of an Angel (written by **S.P.D. Gold Ranger**)

**("The Harsh Truth" by Yuki Kajiura plays)**

Nick looked at the gravestone that was in front of him. The words that he himself had requested to be engraved on it had never been more true then they had been at this very moment...

_Momoko Asuka  
__May 6th, 1991 to July 29th, 2008  
__Such talent can only truly be appreciated in heaven_

Nick felt like his world was falling out from under him. This wasn't just some random killing. Nick knew better than that. Someone had it out for him and his friends, and because of it, his girlfriend had been flat-out murdered.

Nick began reflecting on the happier times he'd shared with Momoko, hoping it would cheer him up a little bit. But alas, such memories only served to enlarge his grief.

"Momoko... I can't believe you're gone... please tell me this is just a dream..." Nick choke out, the tears finally beginning to fall.

After a bit of this, Nick just couldn't take it anymore. He was about to leave when...

"N-Nick-kun?"

Nick didn't even need to look up to know that Akemi was standing there, looking as if she was about to burst into tears herself. Beside her was Yuki, Moriko, and Kurumi, who all looked like they were about to start crying.

"Girls..."

That was it for Nick, who went rushing into Akemi's open arms. The others quickly joined the embrace.

"She was so young... she didn't deserve to die this way..." Nick stated, holding the crystal witch apprentice close to him.

"You have our condolences, Nick-kun..." Akemi replied, trying her best not to cry herself. "She was one of the best... Do you have any idea who might have done it?"

"I... I really, REALLY don't want to talk about it right now, Akemi-chan..." Nick responded, not wanting to lose his composure any more than he already had.

"All those times I teased you two..." Moriko noted. "I'm actually beginning to regret it now..."

"She was a good one, Nick-kun," Kurumi stated, her own tears beginning to fall. "She was a good one..."

Yuki didn't say anything, opting to just let her emotions run free.

Akemi leaned forward and kissed Nick on the cheek. "We'll get through this, okay, Nick-kun? That's a promise... from us to you."

Nick looked at the crystal witch apprentice once more. "Thank you so much, girls... you don't know how much that means to me..."

Akemi walked with Nick towards a nearby park bench as the others went to pray by Momoko's gravestone, just letting Nick vent his frustrations and sadness. Since Momoko wasn't around anymore, she was all too happy to do it.

After about an hour together, Nick's crying had subdued a bit. The tears were still coming, but he had relaxed a little more, just happy to be with someone who understood what he was going through.

"Nick-kun... I promise you that Momo-chan's death won't be for nothing. We'll find who did this, and I assure you, they're going to pay for it. Okay?"

Nick simply nodded, moving a little closer to Akemi. The crystal witch apprentice rubbed Nick's back softly, trying her best to console him. She knew that Nick was going through something no kid his age should ever have to go through.

"I'm here for you, Nick-kun."

"Thank you, Akemi-chan."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So, has it been done, my dear?"

"Yes. The girl is no more."

"But the job is not done. Now that the first target is dead, the others are going to have their guards up for an unnaturally long time."

"No worries, Master. They'll let their guards down eventually, and when they do, there will be no hope for any of them."

"For your sake, you had best know what you are getting yourself into."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Doremi continued walking down the street. "Just how the hell am I going to explain this to the others? I don't even know how they're going to take it... Ai-chan always did seem to have a bit of a crush on Momo-chan... she's probably going to be devastated..."

Just then, the same woman from before appeared right in front of Doremi. This caused the pink witch apprentice to stiffen up and shift into fighting stance.

"You... you're the little bitch that did this to Momo-chan, AREN'T YOU?!" Doremi exclaimed, ready to beat this woman into submission.

The woman said nothing, holding the same jewel that she'd bought from the Sweet Charm MAHO-dou towards Doremi.

"That's right, little witch. Succumb to my spell... You'll be joining your friend in hell soon enough..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

About an hour later, Nick, Yuki, Akemi, Moriko, and Kurumi were all walking down the streets of Misora after they had paid their last respects to Momoko. Nick was still curled up in Akemi's arms, not wanting to let go of the girl who'd given him so much comfort in these tough times.

"Why don't you stay with us for a while, Nick-kun?" Yuki offered. "We understand what you're going through, and we really don't want you being alone right now..."

Nick could only nod. "Thank you, girls..."

Suddenly, Nick sensed incoming danger. As if there wasn't enough of that right now...

Acting on his instincts, Nick quickly materialized Hanyou Hikari and thrust it in front of him, blocking an overhead strike, then pushing his attacker away so he could perform a few backflips out of harm's way.

When Nick regained his balance, he noticed who that attack had originated from. "Doremi-chan?"

Indeed, Doremi was standing there, but her eyes were glowing red, and her hands had turned into sharp claws, just like the man who had slaughtered Momoko.

"No... Doremi-chan fell to the curse, too?" Yuki asked, not daring to believe what stood before her.

No one knew what to do, until...

"No... I won't allow it..."

Everyone turned to Nick, whose fists were clenched and shaking.

"I won't allow this to go on... I've already lost Momoko... there's no way in hell I'm going to lose Doremi-chan, too!!"

Gold energy began to converge around Nick, lifting him a couple feet into the air. A bright flash filled the area, and when it cleared, Akemi was the first to notice that Nick had just shifted into his super form, his now-golden hair standing up in the wind from the energy aura surrounding him.

"Wait a minute... I thought Nick-kun couldn't transform without those crystals he always used!" Yuki wondered. "Weren't those crystals with the queen?"

Akemi shook her head. "If his emotions are strong enough, he can actually invoke the transformation without the crystals..."

Nick said nothing as he charged for Doremi, easily avoiding a set of strikes from his friend.

Not wasting any time, Nick retaliated with a pulse wave that knocked Doremi back a couple yards.

Nick then spun around, holding his glowing hands towards the pink witch apprentice.

"I won't allow this curse to spread any longer!! _Asobu soba de sakiyaki sore!! PURIFICATION!!_"

A massive blast of silver energy burst from Nick's open palms and struck Doremi dead-on, quickly returning her to normal.

"Ugh... what just happened?" Doremi asked, only to have Nick (who was still in his super form) pull her into a tight embrace.

"I thought I'd lost you, too, Doremi-chan..." Nick stated, the tears beginning to fall again.

"It's okay, Nick," Doremi stated, using Nick's real name for the first time. This was no time for nicknames. "I'm not going anywhere."

The sound of something clattering to the ground caught their attention. Nick and Doremi turned around to notice that Yuki had dropped her cell phone. The black witch apprentice's eyes were wide open in shock.

Nick quickly rushed to pick up the fallen cell phone. _"Moshi-moshi?"_

"Kellysi-chan? Is that you?"

"What's the matter, Ai-chan?"

"The others are with me right now. You're probably not going to like this, but... Hazuki-chan's just been murdered."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Phase 4: Sadness That We See With Our Own Eyes

With Hazuki gone as well, the Ojamajos question just how far this madness is going to go in the time ahead...


	4. Sadness That We See With Our Own Eyes

_Previously on Doerai: The Face of Betrayal..._

"Ugh... what just happened?" Doremi asked, only to have Nick (who was still in his super form) pull her into a tight embrace.

"I thought I'd lost you, too, Doremi-chan..." Nick stated, the tears beginning to fall again.

"It's okay, Nick," Doremi stated, using Nick's real name for the first time. This was no time for nicknames. "I'm not going anywhere."

The sound of something clattering to the ground caught their attention. Nick and Doremi turned around to notice that Yuki had dropped her cell phone. The black witch apprentice's eyes were wide open in shock.

Nick quickly rushed to pick up the fallen cell phone. _"Moshi-moshi?"_

"Kellysi-chan? Is that you?"

"What's the matter, Ai-chan?"

"The others are with me right now. You're probably not going to like this, but... Hazuki-chan's just been murdered."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Sometimes, we are faced with the toughest questions we've ever had to ask ourselves.)

**S.P.D. Gold Ranger** and **YukiShinoya444** present:  
_Doerai: The Face of Betrayal  
_Story Created: July 29th, 2008  
Summary: AU. This is a story of betrayal upon the very foundation of life. Nick and his friends face the questions of a dark curse and an adventure that many could not comprehend in a dark new world...  
On Today's Episode: With Hazuki gone as well, the Ojamajos question just how far this madness is going to go in the time ahead...  
Note From YukiShinoya444: All I got to say is this... I'll do my best!

Disclaimer by Nick: I've said it before and I'll say it again. Neither Yuki-chan nor I own ANYTHING of _Ojamajo Doremi_, though we really wish we did. The series and all of its affiliations belong to Toei Animation and whoever licenses it for their particular country.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Phase 4: Sadness That We See With Our Own Eyes (written by **YukiShinoya444**)

"AI-CHAN!!"

Aiko instantly perked up, her breathing back to normal as she saw Nick along with the others rush up.

"K-Kellysi-chan... Took ya long enough."

"Ai-chan, where is Hazuki-chan's body?" Nick asked in a shaky voice, tightly grasping onto Akemi's hand. "I-Is... She really..."

The blue witch looked down, gesturing to an object that seemed to be covered with a large light blue blanket, saying noting.

Nick flinched, and was about to walk towards it when Yuki stopped him, shaking her head. He nodded in return, signaling his repose, and the black witch went up to the object, and gently tugged off the blanket.

The black witch gulped when she saw the orange witch's body. She looked more like she was sleeping, her lips slightly ajar as streams of blood were seen on her delicate face. Her glasses were beside her, cracked.

Doremi stumbled forward, her eyes in pure shock. "Hazuki-chan..."

Yuki frowned, placing a hand on the side of Hazuki's face, feeling only cold flesh with stains of blood. "Not too long... Her hair's a little stiff from the attack though..."

Stomach churning, she uncovered more, biting her lip at the sight of claw marks ripped through the white shirt that covered the brunette's chest, blood lightly flowing from them.

Doremi covered her mouth, sobbing. Perking up, the black witch got up and hugged her friend tightly.

"There, there... She was my friend, too... Doremi-chan..."

The pink witch sniffled. She didn't know how she would feel if _she_ had been the one to cause this...

"Y-Yuki-chan..."

"And another one goes down..." Moriko stated to no one in particular, hers fists tightly squeezed. "H-How many more deaths before we're all gone, huh...? First, Momo-chan... Then, Hazuki-chan... Who's next?"

Akemi hiccupped, tears streaming down her face as she rushed into the jade witch's arms.

"M-Moriko-chan... This is insane... Hazuki-chan never did anything... Momo-chan didn't either, so why..."

Moriko slowly wrapped her arms around the crystal witch.

"Akemi-chan..."

Soothing down a few shining locks, she kissed her childhood friend's forehead, smiling. "All I can promise is that no way in hell am I letting any harm come towards you... We'll stop this, with everyone... Cross my heart and hope to die, alright?"

Akemi blushed darkly, tears still brimming in her sparkling blue eyes.

"P-Please don't say 'hope to die'... I don't want to lose you, Moriko-chan..."

"Fair enough!"

Nick couldn't help but crack a smile at the sight but that smile was wiped the second he heard Aiko's voice, barely above a whisper.

"So... Momo-chan..."

"Not too long ago, Doremi-chan herself had subjected to the curse... I had taken care of that before anyone got hurt..." he started softly, turning his glance to Doremi who was still crying in Yuki's arms.

Aiko nodded, her face blank of any emotion. "I see... We better stop this... Before any more of our friends get hurt..."

Kurumi sighed deeply. "But first... We need to find out who's doing this... So we can put a stop to it once and for all."

Yuki patted Doremi's head, holding her tightly. "Yes... Also we have to make sure none of us subject to the curse as well..."

_I don't know how I would be able to take it if I ever harmed anyone... Especially Doremi-chan or Onpu-chan... And... Especially Saiki-kun..._

"We need to find the others..." Nick stated, looking around. "We have to prevent any more deaths..."

Everyone else looked at Hazuki in pure silence.

"Hazuki-chan..." Doremi whispered, separating from Yuki. "I hope you're in a better place..."

_I gotta be certain... I won't be weak... I won't fall to the curse ever again._

Glancing at Yuki, she let out a light sigh.

_No... Definitely not._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Okay... So first I need to find more clues..."

Yuki looked around. For some reason, or more likely to prevent any harm, she had opted looking around the southern part of Misora, all alone.

"I should of chosen a more busy part..." she mused to herself, scratching her cheek.

_Not much seems to be going on... But I'm perfect bait! Usually I'd expect some sort of trouble... Like... Someone saying 'you were foolish to come alone'... That kind of thing! But..._

She groaned.

_But..._

The black witch suddenly flinched, feeling a whoosh of wind from behind. Turning around, she lightly gasped.

"And you are...?"

It was the same woman responsible for the previous deaths, Yuki quickly shifted to battle stance. "What's with the stone face, lady?! You're behind all of this... I can see it in your eyes you know... And I don't take your kind very easily! Better speak up, I refuse to fight someone just because they're creepy..."

The woman simply smirked, holding the very same jewel toward the black witch. Yuki blinked, her eyes widened as a blue light filled her irises. She blinked again, turning dazed.

_This spell... I feel so dizzy all of a sudden..._

"It's a shame someone with your power isn't working for the master..." she heard the woman say in an eerie voice. "But that will all change..."

Yuki's eyes shot open wide.

_What the-?!_

"NO!"

The black witch clenched her fists, snapping out of her trance. "If you're trying to turn me over to the side that's been killing my friends, than you've got another thing coming! There's no WAY in _hell_ I'd lay a finger on any of them!!"

The woman seemed surprised.

"Looks like I misjudged your strength... Very well then... I always come prepared."

She snapped her fingers, making Yuki take caution before she suddenly felt someone slice open her back, causing her to fall to the ground, clutching where she had been struck in pain.

Growling lightly, she turned to see the person who just attacked her. It seemed to be boy around her age, if not a year or two younger, with the same glowing red eyes and sharp claws that signified incoming doom.

"Low blow, kiddo," she noted, jumping up to her feet, knocking the boy away with top of her poron. He staggered for a few seconds before charging again, swiping at Yuki's arms when she tried to defend herself.

The black witch winced, feeling weak from the loss of blood before taking out her poron.

"Kid... Don't make me do this! Please just grab ahold of yourself... It's that woman's fault you're like this..."

Looking over, she noticed the woman had vanished.

_Why am I not surprised...?_

She perked up when she felt the possessed boy charge behind her. Reacting quickly, she swung her poron like a baseball bat with as much strength she could muster, straight across his face, effectively knocking him to the ground to recover.

Seeing him cough up his own blood, the look in the girl's eyes turned soft.

"I don't want your spirit to go to hell, kid... Please just think this over... It's a lose-lose situation! You really don't want your butt handed to you by a girl, do you?"

He lightly growled at her, and she held out her arms.

"Just believe in me... I don't want to fight..."

The boy never even considered her words before charging again. This time, Yuki caught his claws with her gloved hands.

"I'm only saying this one more time, because I think you're younger than me... _DON'T DO THIS_!"

Feeling him push against her harder, she lightly growled, clutching tightly on his claws which began to cut through her gloves to her skin, lightly drawing only a little blood.

"Alright then... You asked for it!"

With that, her hands began glowing a white light. The boy's blood-red eyes could only widen as they met Yuki's dark brown ones.

"_Pururunu pikapikan chanchii..."_

She took advantage of this moments by releasing his claws and holding out her hands directly in front of his stomach, energy gathering.

"_...PURIFICATION!!"_

The boy was nailed with an all-out purification, knocking him to the ground, unconscious. Yuki smiled when she saw his claws revert to regular, human hands.

"Now was that so hard?" she asked cheerfully before wincing, clutching her side. She carefully took off her dirtied gloves, frowning a bit at the several cuts of her fingers from holding the boy's claws in place.

"Oh well... Nothing a few band-aids can't fix! My back though..."

She shivered as she reached out and touched the swipes on her back, it feeling a bit damp from her blood.

"Well... It COULD have been worse... The marks aren't that deep.."

She then looked back at the formally possessed boy, frowning at the blood that trickled from his lips.

_It looks like I overdid it on my swing... But it would be trouble if he saw me dressed like this..._

Sighing, she casted a simple spell and vanished, unaware that the woman had seen the entire thing.

"Hmph... She's more resourceful than I thought..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hello, this is Segawa Onpu. I am unable to answer my phone at the moment, but please leave a message after the beep, okay? BEEP."

Kurumi hung up, sighing.

"Onpu-chan won't answer her cell phone. That's... _odd_."

Nick tensed up, already fearing the worst for the purple idol. "You don't think..."

"You're just being paranoid again, Nick-kun. Quit it, already!" Moriko exclaimed, harshly punching his arm. Nick rubbed his arm, wincing, making her turn surprised.

"Oh... Sorry."

Akemi blinked, making a face as she tilted her head to the side, frowning a bit.

_We're getting nowhere... And I'm worried about Yuki-chan... She said she would be okay, but still..._

The crystal witch's thoughts were cut off when a beam of light popped up from front of the group, revealing a smiling Yuki.

"Heya! I'm back from my search!" she greeted with a wave, looking as good as new. "And I got some good info!"

"Yuki-chan..." Nick stated, sounding relieved. "What'd you find?"

"It turns out this woman with a strange-o gem is doing all this... It's not much, but counts for something, right?"

Doremi's eyes widened.

"Come to think of it... Before I lost it... There was a woman... holding a gem from the MAHO-dou! And Majorika was rambling on about that jewel she sold... Maybe..."

"That's the cause of it? What was she THINKING?!" Moriko groaned. "That stupid witch!!"

"Moriko-chan, we can get angry later, what I wanna know is what happened, Yuki-chan?" Akemi asked. "If you came across her... Surely she did something to you..."

"Oh no, she was a typical 'leave it to the underlings' baddie... I had to face a kid who was under the curse... Got me with a few weak hits... But nothing serious." Yuki waved her hand. "Other than that... There was something... mysterious about her... One thing for certain, she's definitely unlike anyone else I've ever faced..."

Aiko growled. "Either way... She's still goin' down..."

"...AFTER we find the others," Kurumi finished, huffing. "Patience... And we need to bring up our guard... No matter what... Not even for a moment... We can't let ourselves fall victim to this..."

Everyone else nodded.

Akemi clenched her fists.

_Yes... I can't give up... For Moriko-chan's sake, as well as Nick-kun's... Still..._

She glanced at Yuki, a bit uncertainly.

_Is she... hiding something?_

"Akemi-chan? Focus," Moriko's voice snapped her into reality. Akemi perked up and nodded, making the jade witch sigh.

"You WERE listening... Right?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Good..."

Akemi felt herself blush as Moriko turned her back on her, and turned her gaze to Nick before frowning.

_Nick-kun..._

Yuki looked ahead, letting out a light sigh.

_We need to stop this... no matter what the cost._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Pitiful kids... Soon, their powers will be extracted, and their souls left to burn in the dark depths of hell... Understood?"

"Yes, my master."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Phase 5: Please Call My Name When I Get Lost

With the situation at hand getting more and more desperate, Nick finds himself at a dead end when he realizes the true dangers of what is truly going on...


	5. Please Call My Name When I Get Lost

_Previously on Doerai: The Face of Betrayal..._

"Come to think of it... Before I lost it... There was a woman... holding a gem from the MAHO-dou! And Majorika was rambling on about that jewel she sold... Maybe..."

"That's the cause of it? What was she THINKING?!" Moriko groaned. "That stupid witch!!"

"Moriko-chan, we can get angry later, what I wanna know is what happened, Yuki-chan?" Akemi asked. "If you came across her... Surely she did something to you..."

"Oh no, she was a typical 'leave it to the underlings' baddie... I had to face a kid who was under the curse... Got me with a few weak hits... But nothing serious." Yuki waved her hand. "Other than that... There was something... mysterious about her... One thing for certain, she's definitely unlike anyone else I've ever faced..."

Aiko growled. "Either way... She's still goin' down..."

"...AFTER we find the others." Kurumi finished, huffing. "Patience... And we need to bring up our guard... No matter what... Not even for a moment... We can't let ourselves fall victim to this..."

Everyone else nodded.

Akemi clenched her fists.

_Yes... I can't give up... For Moriko-chan's sake, as well as Nick-kun's... Still..._

She glanced at Yuki, a bit uncertainly.

_Is she... hiding something?_

"Akemi-chan? Focus," Moriko's voice snapped her into reality. Akemi perked up and nodded, making the jade witch sigh.

"You WERE listening... Right?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Good..."

Akemi felt herself blush as Moriko turned her back on her, and turned her gaze to Nick before frowning.

_Nick-kun..._

Yuki looked ahead, letting out a light sigh.

_We need to stop this... no matter what the cost._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Sometimes, we are faced with the toughest questions we've ever had to ask ourselves.)

**S.P.D. Gold Ranger** and **YukiShinoya444** present:  
_Doerai: The Face of Betrayal  
_Story Created: July 29th, 2008  
Summary: AU. This is a story of betrayal upon the very foundation of life. Nick and his friends face the questions of a dark curse and an adventure that many could not comprehend in a dark new world...  
On Today's Episode: With the situation at hand getting more and more desperate, Nick finds himself at a dead end when he realizes the true dangers of what is truly going on...  
Note From YukiShinoya444: All I got to say is this... I'll do my best!

Disclaimer by Nick: I've said it before and I'll say it again. Neither Yuki-chan nor I own ANYTHING of _Ojamajo Doremi_, though we really wish we did. The series and all of its affiliations belong to Toei Animation and whoever licenses it for their particular country.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Phase 5: Please Call My Name When I Get Lost

"Hello, this is Segawa Onpu. I am unable to answer my phone at the moment, but please leave a message after the beep, okay? BEEP."

Nick could only stare at his cell phone. "She's still not answering... What if something happened to her?"

"Just be patient, okay, Nick-kun?" Akemi asked, admittedly a little worried herself.

"What if she's already dead?!" Nick exclaimed. "I made you girls a promise that I wouldn't let anyone else fall victim to this curse!!"

Nick turned towards Yuki. "Yuki-chan, let's move. We've got to find Onpu-chan before this curse takes another one of our friends."

Yuki could only nod as the two raced out of the building. Akemi could only watch at her two friends disappeared from sight.

_Please be safe, Nick-kun... keep Yuki-chan out of harm's way..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"AAHH!!" Onpu screamed as she was slashed across the arm, knocking her back onto her bed. Onpu got a good look at who was attacking her; he had sharp claws where his hands should have been, and his eyes were glowing red.

"What's... your deal, lady?" Onpu asked while struggling to stand.

"Succumb to my spell, witch," the mystery woman stated. "If you do, I promise I'll make it quick and painless... unlike that American girl."

That's when it hit Onpu. "Momo-chan... Why did you kill Momo-chan?"

"Just to make sure she wouldn't pose a threat to my plans," the woman responded.

"You... you little bitch..." Onpu snapped.

"Hmph. You're not really worth my time," the woman huffed, turning to her minion. "Dispose of her."

"HEY!!"

The woman turned around to see Nick and Yuki standing there.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you!!" Nick exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger towards the woman. "You'd better not have done anything to Onpu-chan!!"

That's when Nick got a glimpse of the wounded Onpu.

"Oh, NOW you're dead meat."

Not wasting any time, Nick held Hanyou Hikari in front of him, an emerald green energy aura springing to life around him.

"_When the world sparkles and the sun retreats to the horizons... Sekai no Hikari, bring forth your light!!_"

When the flash of light cleared, Nick's weapon had changed once again, this time with a blade that was similar to Yuki's Tobiume, though it curved outwards towards the bottom, and there were sparkles radiating from the handle as well.

"_Sugoi_," Yuki noted.

"Indeed," Nick replied, energy beginning to swirl around the blade of Sekai no Hikari. "And now, for my next magic trick... _Rainbow Wave!!_"

Taking advantage of this opportunity, Nick slammed Sekai no Hikari into the ground, creating a massive whirlwind of rainbow energy that knocked the woman into the nearby wall and her minion to the floor.

Nick held Sekai no Hikari towards the cursed man.

"_Asobu soba de sakiyaki sore!!"_

"_Pururunu pikapikan chanchii!!"_

"_PURIFICATION!!"_ Nick and Yuki shouted at the same time, releasing an immense two-way blast of Purifier energy that immediately returned the man to his normal self.

"Damn you little witches always interfering with my plans," the woman huffed.

"I promised my friends that I wouldn't let anyone else fall to this curse!!" Nick exclaimed, pointing Sekai no Hikari towards the woman.

"And I'm going to KILL you for what you did to Momoko."

The woman simply smirked. "Another time, perhaps?"

And with that, she was gone. Nick quickly turned towards the wounded Onpu.

"Took... you... long enough," Onpu stated with a weak giggle.

"Don't move, Onpu-chan," Nick stated, holding Onpu gently so he could concentrate. "I'm gonna try and heal you, okay?"

Yuki instantly recognized what Nick was about to do. "You're going to use that healing spell I taught you, Nick-kun? Couldn't you have used that to save Momo-chan?"

Nick shook his head. "You told me yourself, Yuki-chan. That healing spell won't work if the person's spirit has already left their body when they die. And Momoko was gone before I even knew what was happening. But Onpu-chan's still with us, so there may be a chance we can still save her. I just hope this works..."

Nick held his hands out towards Onpu, who was then covered by a dome of silver energy.

"_Soten kisshun!! I reject!!"_

The dome of energy shined, slowly healing the wounds Onpu had taken on. Within seconds, Onpu was back to normal, albeit quite exhausted.

"Onpu-onee-sama... I'm just glad you're okay..." Yuki stated, looking as if she was about to burst into tears. The purple witch apprentice simply embraced Yuki.

"It's okay, Yuki-chan," Onpu responded. Then, she noticed Nick, who looked like he was about to cry himself.

"I heard about Momo-chan and Hazuki-chan," Onpu noted. "Oh, Kellysi-chan, I'm so sorry..."

"That's why we're out here now, Onpu-chan," Nick responded. "So no one else will die because of this stupid curse..."

"Should we head to the MAHO-dou?" Onpu wondered.

Nick shook his head. "It's a mess down there. And..."

Onpu nodded. "I understand." Onpu knew that Nick wouldn't want to step foot in the Sweet Charm MAHO-dou for a while, since that was where he had lost Momoko.

"We're all gathering at Hazuki-chan's place," Yuki noted. "Can you meet us there, Onpu-onee-sama?"

Onpu nodded again.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Um, Leaf-chan?"

Haruka looked over at Ichiyou, who was sleeping on her shoulder... and snoring quite loudly. Haruka was sure she could even see a little line of drool coming from the mouth of the summerleaf witch apprentice. The sounds of the train riding along the tracks towards their destination in Yugoslavia didn't seem to bother her that much.

"Leaf-chan?"

"Uh... I only had soup, I don't see why we should split the bill evenly..." Ichiyou subconsciously stated.

"Leaf-chan..." Haruka shook her head; this was getting out of hand.

"Don't tickle me there," Ichiyou stated with a giggle, sill sleeptalking. "You know I'm sensitive..."

"LEAF-CHAN!!"

"Wha?" THAT woke Ichiyou up pretty quickly.

Haruka could only stare at the summerleaf witch apprentice. Haruka did have to admit that she looked pretty cute when she was sleeping.

"Whahapen?" Ichiyou stated, trying to form coherent speak with her sleep-clouded mind.

"You fell asleep on me again," Haruka chided.

"You weren't complaining before, were you?" Ichiyou teased.

Haruka nodded. "You got lucky this time."

Haruka leaned forward and kissed Ichiyou on the forehead. "Silly girl."

"So are you," Ichiyou noted, kissing Haruka's cheek.

This trade continued until Ichiyou nearly fell over at the blare of her communicator. Haruka took a good look at her Magic Bracer, which was displaying a message.

_Haruka-chan, if you and Leaf can read this message, come back to Misora IMMEDIATELY. We need your help real badly._

_- Nick_

Haruka smiled. "Well, guess we've gotta go."

Ichiyou picked herself up and nodded.

"_Yumemiru takami narifuri yatta!!"_ Haruka chanted.

"_Sashiki shigeki kakori yozora!!"_ Ichiyou chanted.

"_Take us back to Misora!!"_ they both exclaimed before disappearing in a flash of light...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

...and reappeared in another flash of light, just near the Sweet Charm MAHO-dou.

"WHOA!!" Ichiyou exclaimed upon seeing the mess that had been left behind. "What the hell happened here?!"

"Looks like a tornado hit," Haruka noted.

"You're not really that far off," a voice behind them stated.

"NICK!!" Ichiyou shouted, turning around and glomping Nick. She was a little weirded out when he didn't return the hug.

"What's wrong, Nick?" Ichiyou asked. "Usually you're so happy to see me."

Nick sighed heavily, trying his best not to burst into tears. "Get comfortable, girls. This is going to take a while to explain."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Phase 6: Wings For My Way

When another Ojamajo is murdered in her own home, Nick and the girls decide that it's time to pull out all the stops in order to put an end to this madness...


	6. Wings For My Way

_Previously on Doerai: The Face of Betrayal..._

"_Take us back to Misora!!"_ both Haruka and Ichiyou exclaimed before disappearing in a flash of light and reappearing in another flash of light, just near the Sweet Charm MAHO-dou.

"WHOA!!" Ichiyou exclaimed upon seeing the mess that had been left behind. "What the hell happened here?!"

"Looks like a tornado hit," Haruka noted.

"You're not really that far off," a voice behind them stated.

"NICK!!" Ichiyou shouted, turning around and glomping Nick. She was a little weirded out when he didn't return the hug.

"What's wrong, Nick?" Ichiyou asked. "Usually you're so happy to see me."

Nick sighed heavily, trying his best not to burst into tears. "Get comfortable, girls. This is going to take a while to explain."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Sometimes, we are faced with the toughest questions we've ever had to ask ourselves.)

**S.P.D. Gold Ranger** and **YukiShinoya444** present:  
_Doerai: The Face of Betrayal  
_Story Created: July 29th, 2008  
Summary: AU. This is a story of betrayal upon the very foundation of life. Nick and his friends face the questions of a dark curse and an adventure that many could not comprehend in a dark new world...  
On Today's Episode: When another Ojamajo is murdered in her own home, Nick and the girls decide that it's time to pull out all the stops in order to put an end to this madness...  
Note From YukiShinoya444: All I got to say is this... I'll do my best!

Disclaimer by Nick: I've said it before and I'll say it again. Neither Yuki-chan nor I own ANYTHING of _Ojamajo Doremi_, though we really wish we did. The series and all of its affiliations belong to Toei Animation and whoever licenses it for their particular country.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Phase 6: Wings For My Way

"N-No... way..." was all Ichiyou and Haruka could state when Nick was done.

Nick held his head and sighed, covering his face.

"Leaf... Haruka-chan... I..."

"Well... This sure explains a lot..." Ichiyou stated, still numb.

Akemi let out her breath, her delicate hands clenching into fists.

"I could barely believe it at first, too... These types of things... Hazuki-chan, too... Why..."

When the tears began falling, she fell into Moriko's arms, crying softly.

"This is why... Even if we have to take a life... This needs to be stop... Before anyone else is killed..." the jade witch whispered, tenderly stroking her friend's side.

_And I certainly can't let any of those freaks lay a finger on my Akemi-chan..._

"Have you told the others?" Haruka asked, grasping tightly onto Ichiyou's hand.

"No, not yet..." Onpu admitted in a soft voice.

"...But we plan to," Aiko finished, gripping her fists. "We need to stop this..."

Yuki nodded.

"Onpu-chan was nearly killed... I just don't know what would happen if we lost anyone else..."

"That's why we need to stop this madness..." Doremi started, approaching the black witch. "Before anyone gets hurt... Before anyone else harms another..."

Nick growled.

"And to make that woman pay for taking Momoko and Hazuki-chan away..."

Kurumi, who had said nothing until then wrinkled her nose.

"Don't we need a plan though, Nick-kun? I mean, after all... Yuki-chan..."

"Hm?"

Kurumi shifted her attention to Yuki's bandaged fingers.

"Yuki-chan... got hurt pretty badly..."

"Not that badly! I didn't lose that much blood, so I feel just fine!" Huffing, Yuki curled her fingers into fists. "You don't need to worry so much about me, Kurumi-chan..."

Her look alike blushed lightly.

"True, but..."

The conversation was interrupted when the child model's cell phone began ringing. Kurumi instantly flushed.

"O-Oh... Uh... One sec!"

Flipping it open, Kurumi pressed it to her ear, a slight look of distress on her face.

"Eeto... Moshi-moshi?"

Her look turned surprised, then happy.

"O-Oh! Konnichiwa! A-Anou... Hai... Hai..."

Everyone else just stared in confusion as she nodded her head, smiling brightly.

"Hai.. Hai... I know, I know. Gomen, you see I... Oh... Um..."

Her expression turned a bit nervous.

"Um... Roger. I'll be there... Gomen-nasai."

Click.

"Kurumi-chan...?" Nick wondered, a little uneasy. Kurumi simply sighed, gathering up her things.

"That was Yamasaki-san... I, er..." Blushing, she stammered for a bit. "I-I need to check with him real quick... He's really worried about me, ya know?"

"Sheesh... Everyone has terrible timing these days..." Moriko muttered, rolling her eyes. "You better return soon..."

"I'll be there and back in thirty... No, twenty minutes!"

Nick nodded. "Alright... Please do hurry, Kurumi-chan..."

She nodded in response. "No worries, it's Yamasaki-san after all." She winked. "I'll be just fine, okay?"

"K-Kurumi-chan..."

"...Hm? Yes, Yuki-chan?" the gray witch asked, blinking perfectly innocently while the black witch was stammering.

"I-I... Ah... I don't think this is a good idea... I have a really bad feeling about this and..."

Kurumi looked confused at first but smiled, draping her arms tightly around Yuki.

"Don't worry... I'll come back... I swear it."

Yuki blinked, tears brimming in her eyes. "K-Kurumi-chan... I'm just so unsure... What if something happens?!"

"Nothing will..." her look alike stated soothing, pulling back to brush the black locks from Yuki's face. "I'll come back to you and the others... I promise."

Suddenly, she leaned forward and kissed the black witch's cheek, surprising her.

"I'll be going now..." she whispered before separating completely.

"KURUMI-CHAN!!"

But it was no use, she had already left.

Yuki sighed deeply.

_Why... Do I feel like something really bad is about to happen...?_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kurumi stopped as soon as she was in front of her house, and smiled.

_Wow... No place like home, huh?_

Laughing, the gray witch ran up to the door, opening it.

"YAMASAKI-SAN!! I'm here! Yamasaki-san?"

Her smile faded as she shut the door behind her and flicked on the lights...

...Only to see they won't flick off.

"Strange... That's never happened before..." the gray witch noted before shivering. "Actually..." She grimaced at the memory of the last time the lights were out...

...Urgh, she wasn't even sorry that the guy had ended up in the hospital afterwards...

Who knew famous international models could be so strong?

"And to think... All I had to do was throw a few tables at him..." she muttered, shaking her head. "Stupid overly-passionate fans... I hope this isn't another attempt to have their 'way' with me..."

She pushed back these thoughts as she continued to call for the man she had known even before her parents were killed.

"Yamasaki-san!! Yamasaki-san, hey!! Where are you?!"

Kurumi frowned, looking from room to room, actually stumbling over a few things since it was so dark.

_Damn... I just don't like this eerie feeling in here... Where is he?_

She stopped, huffing as she put her hands on her waist.

"Yamasaki-san... This just isn't like you..."

Suddenly, she heard a rustle, followed by low snarl that nearly sent shivers up her spine.

"Y-Yamasaki-san...?" the gray witch stammered as she daringly glanced behind her, her eyes automatically widening.

_No..._

In front of her was a shadowed figure who's personal characteristics seemed unseen in the darkness. Despite this, she could still make out the claws and the dark red eyes illuminating in the room.

She slowly backed away, looking at the figure in pure terror as he menacingly approached her, his claws intent on ripping out her neck.

"S-Stay back..." she ordered shakily, only for her to stumble a bit.

Finally, she just stood still, tears brimming in her eyes at the realization that her life was about to come to an end.

"Yuki-chan... Please forgive me..." she whispered, tears trickling down her cheeks.

With that, the figure charged, and a loud scream erupted from inside the building.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Huh?"

Yuki perked up from what she was doing, looking out the window which shown the night sky.

"Yuki-chan, something wrong?" Akemi asked, walking up.

"I'm just worried about Kurumi-chan... It's been a while since she left..."

Nick checked his watch. "A quarter till nine... It was barely eight when she left..."

Onpu blinked, flipping out her cell phone. "I'll call her then, just to make sure..."

Pressing a button, the purple witch pressed her phone to her ear, listening to the ringing.

"Hello, this is Sayoko Kurumi."

"Kurumi-chan, the others were wondering if..."

"I am sorry but I am unable to answer your call... Please call again later or leave a message after the beep. And FYI, this better be important. Ciao! BEEP."

In disbelief, Onpu hung up.

"She didn't answer... Kurumi-chan ALWAYS answers her cell phone!"

Moriko perked up. "She always used to say 'you never know when you'll get a huge record deal'... I wonder..."

Yuki's eyes widened. "We have to see her!! What if something really DID happen?!"

Haruka and Ichiyou both nodded. Nick clenched his fists.

_I can't lose Kurumi-chan, too..._

"Well, whatta we waiting for?!" Aiko demanded. Doremi nodded.

"We better hurry, too!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"KURUMI-CHAN!!" Yuki shouted, flinging open the doors.

Nothing.

"It's so dark... I can't see a thing..." Moriko muttered, annoyed. Akemi blushed lightly and held up her poron, which began glowing a little.

"It's not a flashlight, but..."

"But it'll have to do!" Yuki exclaimed, taking out her own poron to glow. "Come on..."

"I sure hope we aren't intruding..." Onpu stated to no one in particular as they walked in, looking about.

The living room seemed fine overall, the only problem being the dust, but Yuki stopped when she came across the shattered remains of a vase.

"Maybe it was an accident...?" Doremi wondered, her stomach already churning.

"But knowing Kurumi-chan, she would of had it cleaned up by now..." Haruka stated, frowning.

Yuki's eyes suddenly widened as she broke off into a dash, leaving the others to yelp in surprise.

"Y-Yuki-chan!!" Nick exclaimed.

The black witch didn't listen, but screeched to a halt when she nearly tripped over a small table that was on its side. Her eyes widened when she saw claw marks on the bottom of it.

_Kurumi-chan..._

"K-Kurumi-chan?" she wondered as she walked slowly through the room. "K-Kurumi-chan... Where are..."

She stopped, her eyes widening in pure shock as they caught a body against the wall. Breaking into a sprint, she rushed to the body, fearing the worst...

"_KURUMI-CHAN_!!"

The others immediately rushed in as well. "Y-Yuki-chan..." Akemi called out, blushing deeply. "Did you find..."

She stopped when she saw Yuki down on her knees. Confused, they all approached her, and soon gasped.

The body against the wall was without a doubt, Kurumi's. Yuki blinked, wishing with all her heart that what she seeing wasn't the real thing.

But it was... Kurumi's eyes were shut, but her mouth was still open and dry, with both her arms limply by her sides, similar to Hazuki. The red brooch she always wore was cracked and hanging at an awkward angle, leaving open her see through gray sweater that she always wore over her cream-colored sleeveless shirt, which was stained with blood from a deep gash that was right above her stomach. And right beside her hand, was a broken poron.

Yuki lightly brushed against her cheek, feeling how cold it was before going down to her neck.

"Yuki-chan..." Nick started, in shock as well.

Nothing was said as Yuki slowly got up and raised her poron, only for Nick to grab her wrist, stopping her.

"She's gone..." he whispered, seeing the teary-eyed look the black witch had. "Yuki-chan, I..."

"She promised she would come back... She swore that nothing like this would happen..."

Nick bit his lip. "I'm... I'm sorry... I couldn't protect her..."

That said, Yuki looked back at Kurumi, and her eyes filled with tears. Finally, she just started sobbing, pulling the body close to her, the gray witch's blood beginning to stain her own clothes.

"We failed..." Aiko whispered, also in tears. "We said we wouldn't let this happen to anyone else..."

Moriko held Akemi tightly like she always had, both of them crying as well.

"K-Kurumi-chan..."

Onpu clenched her fists.

"Come on... There's nothing more that needs to be done..."

Yuki turned, still with tearstained cheeks, and nodded. She looked at her look alike for one last time before caressing her cheek.

"Kurumi-chan... Please forgive me..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So... What now?"

For once, even Yuki was silent as Doremi had asked that question.

"Isn't it obvious? Now we have another person to get revenge for..." Moriko muttered, half-heartedly. "It's something... Kurumi-chan would say..."

"If she wasn't the one who was dead," Nick growled, biting his lip.

"Nick-kun, it isn't your fault..." Akemi whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder. Nick shook his head, not wanting to cry in front of the crystal witch.

"But _still_... Akemi-chan..."

"We have to put an end to this madness..." Onpu started, looking up. "Which means, not even for one second... Must we allow our guards to waver."

Aiko nodded in agreement. "It's what... Momo-chan would of wanted..."

"Hazuki-chan, too..." Doremi whispered, her eyes sparkling.

"And... Kurumi-chan," Nick added. "We must not fail them..."

Everyone else nodded, with the exception of Yuki who trudged forward.

"You guys... Find the others... I'm going home..."

"Hey, Yuki-chan!! I don't want to lose you like I did Kurumi-chan..." Moriko started, only for the black witch to wave her hand.

"No worries, I survived once... I can do it again. Besides, I wouldn't mind seeing Kurumi-chan and Momo-chan again..."

That said, she began to make her way back.

Nick frowned, obviously concerned for his friend's sake.

_Yuki-chan..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I can't believe it... I failed Kurumi-chan..."

Yuki kept her head down as tears fell to the ground.

"I have a feeling something bad was going to happen... Why didn't I listen to it?! What is WRONG with me?!"

The black witch looked at her bandaged fingers, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

_I'm so thoughtless... Kurumi-chan's never thoughtless... Just what... What the heck is wrong with me..._

She finally stopped and sighed, looking up at her house.

_Oh well... No use brooding over it... I have to find a way to stop this..._

Mind made up, she walked to her house, fists clenched.

_Yes... I have to find a way... Yuki, just remember... Just... Huh?_

Yuki stopped, noticing something in her mailbox. "That's odd... Since when did I get... A letter?"

Perplexed, she held up the letter, squinting to read the dark penmanship in the dark.

"It says it's to me... Maybe... It's from..." Immediately she began to blush and opened the letter. "M-Maybe... It's from Saiki-kun!"

_Aha!_

She took out the paper, carefully unfolding it as she began skimming through, word by word.

_Saiki-kun..._

When she got to the end, she stopped, her eyes widening with every word she saw.

Silence. The wind blew with an unnatural force.

The firm grip she had on the letter had loosened, and trembled.

The paper soon sailed to the ground by the black witch's feet as she stood there.

Nothing more could be said.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Phase 7: This Pain I Will Cherish

When Nick notices Yuki's constant absences are anything but accidental, he sets out to find the black witch to inquire what is going on with her... Question is, does she even want to be found or much less, open up?


	7. This Pain I Will Cherish

_Previously on Doerai: The Face of Betrayal..._

Yuki stopped, noticing something in her mailbox. "That's odd... Since when did I get... A letter?"

Perplexed, she held up the letter, squinting to read the dark penmanship in the dark.

"It says it's to me... Maybe... It's from..." Immediately she began to blush and opened the letter. "M-Maybe... It's from Saiki-kun!"

_Aha!_

She took out the paper, carefully unfolding it as she began skimming through, word by word.

_Saiki-kun..._

When she got to the end, she stopped, her eyes widening with every word she saw.

Silence. The wind blew with an unnatural force.

The firm grip she had on the letter had loosened, and trembled.

The paper soon sailed to the ground by the black witch's feet as she stood there.

Nothing more could be said.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Sometimes, we are faced with the toughest questions we've ever had to ask ourselves.)

**S.P.D. Gold Ranger** and **YukiShinoya444** present:  
_Doerai: The Face of Betrayal  
_Story Created: July 29th, 2008  
Summary: AU. This is a story of betrayal upon the very foundation of life. Nick and his friends face the questions of a dark curse and an adventure that many could not comprehend in a dark new world...  
On Today's Episode: When Nick notices Yuki's constant absences are anything but accidental, he sets out to find the black witch to inquire what is going on with her... Question is, does she even want to be found or much less, open up?  
Note From YukiShinoya444: All I got to say is this... I'll do my best!

Disclaimer by Nick: I've said it before and I'll say it again. Neither Yuki-chan nor I own ANYTHING of _Ojamajo Doremi_, though we really wish we did. The series and all of its affiliations belong to Toei Animation and whoever licenses it for their particular country.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Phase 7: This Pain I Will Cherish

A few days had passed since the three consecutive murders that had left Nick and the Ojamajos blindsided and scattered.

First, Momoko had been murdered by an unknown assailant who had apparently fallen to an ancient curse.

Then, Hazuki had been slaughtered in her own home by the same force that had killed Momoko.

Finally, Kurumi had gone home responding to a call from her manager, only to be killed with barely even one strike.

No one knew what they were supposed to do. And worse, Nick had a feeling that he knew just what these freaks were doing: they were going after everyone that he ever cared for before they came after him.

This didn't seem right, though: who had enough of a grudge on the Ojamajos to resort to cold-blooded murder?

Well, that was what Nick and the others were intent on discovering.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

For the moment, Nick was staying with Akemi until this whole thing would blow over.

Over the first few days at her house, Nick began to notice quite a difference in Akemi's personality. While she was still as shy as ever, she continued to make efforts to cheer her guest up, and she was always willing to spend time with him whenever he just needed some company.

_Is she falling in love with you, Nick?_ the green witch apprentice asked himself after his fifth day of staying at the Suzuki household. _To be frank, I'd always noticed the hints were there. She'd always blush whenever she looked at me, ESPECIALLY during that journey through the Battle Frontier... and she's definitely been there for me ever since Momoko was slaughtered... I wonder... am I falling in love with her, too?_

Just then, Akemi walked into the room, carrying a bowl of popcorn. "I figured we could watch a movie together," Akemi stated. "Onii-san always had quite a movie collection."

"I heard he likes a lot of those action flicks that Momoko always loved," Nick stated before suddenly bursting into tears again. "Akemi-chan, I can't take it. It's like every little thing reminds me of her. It's just not fair, Akemi-chan!! IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!!"

Akemi pulled Nick close to her. "It's okay, Nick-kun. We've all promised to stick together through this."

With that, Akemi leaned forward and pecked Nick on the cheek. "I promise you won't ever be alone again. Okay?"

Nick couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, Akemi-chan."

After a bit, Nick and Akemi settled down together and began watching their movie.

_About an hour into the movie..._

Akemi let out another burst of laughter at the wacky antics of Jim Carrey. It was safe to say that Daisuke Suzuki made a good choice in importing this American laugh-fest.

When she noticed that no similar laugh was coming from Nick (he'd always loved Jim Carrey's movies), she turned towards him, only to see something that made her blush a deep crimson.

Nick was laying with his head on her shoulder, fast asleep.

Deciding not to disturb him any further, Akemi paused the movie and reached for a blanket that she easily draped over Nick's sleeping form.

"Sleep well, Nick-kun," Akemi stated softly, giving Nick a soft kiss on the cheek. "I love you," she added as an afterthought before resting her head on the sofa cushions and falling asleep as well.

_A few hours later..._

It was early morning now, and Nick and Akemi were still asleep.

This wasn't to last, however, as the sound of Akemi's doorbell jolted the two back to reality.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Nick was the one to open the door.

"Fami-chan?"

Indeed, Doremi's future granddaughter Fami Harukaze was standing at the door, clutching what appeared to be a letter in her hand.

"Is everything all right, you two?" Fami asked.

"That obvious, Fami-chan?" Nick stated.

"You can drop the calm and collected act, Kellysi-chan," Fami replied. "I know all about it. She was a good girl, Kellysi-chan, but we'll help you get through this. I promise."

Nick had to wipe a few tears from his eyes. "_Arigatou_, Fami-chan. That really means a lot to me."

"You do look like you're feeling a lot better, Kellysi-chan," Fami noticed.

"Akemi-chan's been so good to me these past few days," Nick replied, holding the crystal witch apprentice close to him. "If it wasn't for her, I'd probably have gone crazy long before now."

"Is Yuki-chan doing okay?" Akemi asked.

"Yeah, she seems fine, but she's been bolting away somewhere a lot these past few days," Fami explained. "Whenever she returns, she always seems shocked for some reason."

"That can't be good," Nick noted. "Wonder what's making her act like that?"

It was then that Akemi noticed the letter Fami was holding. "What's that letter, Fami-chan?"

This simple statement seemed to make Fami a little uneasy. "Um... Moriko-chan gave me this just a day after Kurumi-chan was killed. It's addressed to Yuki-chan."

With that, the futuristic witch apprentice showed the letter to Nick and Akemi. They both gasped in shock upon reading the contents of the letter.

"Nick-kun... what are we going to do?"

"Simple. We've gotta find Yuki-chan."

"What does this mean, Kellysi-chan?" Fami asked, her voice breaking a bit.

"If this letter means what I think it means," Nick stated, "this is only going to get worse."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuki stood on the edge of the mesa, contemplating what that letter had said.

"There's no way..." Yuki stated, tears forming in her eyes.

"YUKI-CHAN!!"

The black witch apprentice didn't move at this sound, nor did she respond to the fact that Nick, Akemi, and Fami had just arrived on the scene.

"Yuki-chan, what's the matter?" Akemi asked.

Still no response. Yuki seemed to be in too much shock.

"Yuki-chan!!" Nick exclaimed. "What does this letter mean?!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Phase 8: Sayonara at the End of the Dance

When Yuki reveals the truth behind "the letter", Nick realizes that the trouble they've gotten themselves into is only going to get worse...


	8. Sayonara at the End of the Dance

_Previously on Doerai: The Face of Betrayal..._

"Nick-kun... what are we going to do?"

"Simple. We've gotta find Yuki-chan."

"What does this mean, Kellysi-chan?" Fami asked, her voice breaking a bit.

"If this letter means what I think it means," Nick stated, "this is only going to get worse."

Yuki stood on the edge of the mesa, contemplating what that letter had said.

"There's no way..." Yuki stated, tears forming in her eyes.

"YUKI-CHAN!!"

The black witch apprentice didn't move at this sound, nor did she respond to the fact that Nick, Akemi, and Fami had just arrived on the scene.

"Yuki-chan, what's the matter?" Akemi asked.

Still no response. Yuki seemed to be in too much shock.

"Yuki-chan!!" Nick exclaimed. "What does this letter mean?!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Sometimes, we are faced with the toughest questions we've ever had to ask ourselves.)

**S.P.D. Gold Ranger** and **YukiShinoya444** present:  
_Doerai: The Face of Betrayal  
_Story Created: July 29th, 2008  
Summary: AU. This is a story of betrayal upon the very foundation of life. Nick and his friends face the questions of a dark curse and an adventure that many could not comprehend in a dark new world...  
On Today's Episode: When Yuki reveals the truth behind "the letter", Nick realizes that the trouble they've gotten themselves into is only going to get worse...  
Note From YukiShinoya444: All I got to say is this... I'll do my best!

Disclaimer by Nick: I've said it before and I'll say it again. Neither Yuki-chan nor I own ANYTHING of _Ojamajo Doremi_, though we really wish we did. The series and all of its affiliations belong to Toei Animation and whoever licenses it for their particular country.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Phase 8: Sayonara at the End of the Dance

Silence filled the area as the black witch simply sat down and held her knees close, light tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Yuki-chan!!" Nick yelled again. "Answer! I know you can hear us!"

"No... I can't."

Nick flinched, as Akemi blushed darkly.

"Can't? Why... Yuki-chan?"

Yuki light nodded her head, and buried her face, her voice only coming out as a light whisper.

"I won't... let any of you come close... Please, just leave me be."

"We can't do that..." Fami murmured, frowning. "What I want to know is what's with the letter...?"

Yuki shook her head, still not facing any of them. Finally, Nick just lost it.

"Fine! Then, I'll _MAKE_ you pay attention, Yuki-chan!"

She still didn't respond.

He held out the letter, looking down at it.

_If this will snap her out of it..._

"_Dearest Yuki-chan..."_ he read aloud, something that finally made the witch perk up, her eyes wide with horror.

"Nick-kun, don't!" she yelled, turning around in shock.

"_Destiny has once again put everyone's fate on a cruel hand, as I am sure you know..."_

"Stop it, Nick-kun! Please!" she begged, her entire body trembling as her heart pounded with every word.

"_Yuki-chan, there is an ill-fated future up ahead... You have already been struck by the tragedies going on signaling the world's end. The wheels of time are turning... Destiny unweaving itself..."_

"Nick-kun, you have my attention! You have it! Just stop already! _I'm begging you_!!" she wailed, her fists tightened.

Nick looked up, and held up the letter in front of her tear-filled eyes.

"Then... What is this? What does it mean, Yuki-chan?" he asked, beyond serious.

Yuki blinked and hesitated, shaking her head. Nick frowned.

"Very well then..."

"Nick-kun..." Akemi started, only for the boy to brush her off, his eyes back to the neat penmanship on the paper in his hands.

"_By the time you will receive this... The blood of the innocent will have already been shed..."_

She flinched again, looking up at Nick with wide innocent eyes that pleaded for him to stop reading.

"_Despite this, I want you to know that I still believe you'll stay strong... Please, for your own sake... Don't give up without a fight."_

Nick almost gulped himself when he heard nothing, not even bothering to look up at her reaction for himself.

"_One of us will eventually lose our lives in this... Stay strong..."_

Akemi and Fami both looked down, feeling worse and worse with every word.

"_Don't falter... I believe in you... Remember that, Yuki-chan."_

Yuki's fists clenched as she finally muttered two words.

"P-Please... stop..."

Nick flinched, but still continued, his own voice shaking a bit.

"_No matter what, I will still remember who you are... Even now I know I always will..."_

Nick's voice grew quiet.

"_It would be a miracle to think we would ever see each other again... So I will have to ask you to please forget everything and move forward like you always have in the past..."_

Akemi just shut her eyes, sighing.

"_Despite this, as I wrote before, I will never forget you... Not even for a moment. I..."_

Nick paused, his eyelids lowering as his grip tightened.

"_I love you, Yuki-chan... Even though there are other people who love you and believe in you, you have to understand that their sakes are more important... I can't see you anymore... But... No matter what happens..."_

The volume got below a whisper.

"_Please... be happy."_

Nick looked up at the black witch who was trembling by the end. Covering her mouth, she dropped to her knees, coughing.

"Yuki-chan..."

Removing her hand, she frowned at the stain of red and looked up at the green witch apprentice before her with an accusing glare.

"I told you... not to read it, you _bastard_!"

Nick flinched as she got up, tears still flowing from her eyes clouding the unmistakable fury.

"I wasn't around not just because I was busy... I never wanted to see any of you ever again! I ran off all the time... Because I didn't want any of you near me!!"

Nick just stood there, a blank look on his face. "Yuki-chan..."

"Are you that damn _clueless_?! I wanted to be alone... I didn't need any of you to come... I don't... need any of you..."

"You're lying... Aren't you?" Nick asked, frowning deeply. "You couldn't possibly mean that... And what does this letter mean?! Answer, Yuki-chan! I know you understand..."

Yuki huffed, spiting out a bit of blood. "It depicts... _The end of the world_, you moron. It says that if the curse isn't stopped soon... The human world will perish..."

"Then why are we arguing?!" he demanded, not quite understanding what was making the black witch so upset. "It was Saiki-kun who wrote the letter right...? He knew this would happen!! Why can't you just realize that?!"

"What do you know?!" she shot back. "I loved him... I seriously, honestly loved him... And... He tells me, as if he means nothing, to just forget I ever knew him! Do you have _any_ idea how much of a slap in the face that feels?!"

"Momoko was killed before I could do _anything_, Yuki-chan... Of course I understand!" he yelled, his eyes flashing with anger.

"No, you don't! Saiki-kun's not dead, he's still alive in the Mahoutsukai! When he said one of us must lose our lives, I _know_ he was talking about _me_! All those feelings Saiki-kun has... The thoughts he never lets anyone touch... Anyone understand... What he doesn't realize is that I know every single one of them!" Yuki clenched her fists, shutting her eyes tightly as the tears continued to fall, dropping to the ground.

"I don't want to die... Not while I still have the chance to live with Saiki-kun... I understand everything... Every word... And yet you guys... I... I..."

She stared at them and bit her lip before finally letting the words loose.

"I... _I hate all of you_!! Why do you have to get between Saiki-kun and me?! Why do you have to try and mess up something I want to keep?! _Doushite_?! _Doushite_?!"

The three were silent, completely unable to come up with anything to console her.

Yuki hmphed, and stepped back to the very end of the mesa, stumbling a bit until she stood at the very end.

"If any of you come closer... I'll jump! I won't die... But I certainly won't let any of you near me! Got it?!" She clenched her fists tightly. "So... Leave me alone... Just why... Why do you keep trying so hard?"

Silence. Nick's shoulders drooped.

"Because... We're friends... Yuki-chan."

She perked up, looking surprised with tears still in her eyes. Nick frowned, looking like he was about to cry himself.

"Because, we are friends... Aren't we? I don't want to lose you..."

"You really are a bad liar..." Fami stated, softly.

Yuki frowned, biting down on her lip, turning away.

"Nick-kun, Fami-chan, Akemi-chan..."

Akemi was about to take a step forward when Nick stopped her, approaching the black witch himself.

"Yuki-chan... We won't do as well against the curse if you're not with us," he stated, extending out his hand. Yuki shivered, rubbing her arms.

"Nick-kun... You're too nice."

"That a problem?" he asked, his hand still held out. She shook her head, placing her hand in his.

"N-No... Not... Not yet, Nick-kun."

She looked at him with teary eyes, and bowed her head.

"_Arigatou_."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"_I'm sorry for reacting the way I did... But that doesn't necessarily mean I'll pretend it didn't happen... For now, let's just do our best, okay?"_

"Do you think... She meant it, Akemi-chan?"

"Meant it? You mean Yuki-chan? It wouldn't make sense if she didn't..."

"Huh..." Nick looked down at the letter from before. "I'm never able to make heads or tails of what he means... But some of it really does sound pretty clear..."

Akemi sighed, looking ahead. "With Fami-chan in the Majokai to warn Hana-chan... And Moriko-chan with the others... I just hope no one else will have to suffer..."

"'_Signaling the world's end'_..." Nick repeated, biting on his thumb. "That certainly doesn't sound very good... But _argh_! Does Saiki-kun _have_ to be so vague?!"

"One part really got my attention though... Do you think, that maybe, just maybe... Yuki-chan really _will_ lose her life?" Akemi asked, her voice going below a whisper.

Nick growled, folding the paper. "The only wish Saiki-kun has is for her to stay strong... But he didn't realize what kind of an effect this would have on her..."

"That's true..." the crystal witch whispered. "But I'm worried about Yuki-chan... It's bad enough to lose someone physically... But it's almost worse to lose them mentally..."

"Yes..."

"I almost lost Onii-san mentally once... He wouldn't speak to me for weeks... It felt pretty terrible..." Akemi looked over at Nick with sparkling eyes. "For the person you love most in the world to not even look at you... I think that's one of the worst punishments."

Nick was silent, but Akemi took a deep breath.

"Losing someone mentally, even if for only a little while, is like torture. Even if the moments are only a few seconds long, it'll feel like years... But that's all the more reason to believe in them..."

"Y-Yeah..." he admitted, staring at her in awe. "Akemi-chan..."

Akemi faced him, looking confused. "Hm? What's wrong, Nick-kun?"

Nick blushed. "You're... really cute... like an angel..."

"Huh?" The crystal witch flushed. "N-Nick-kun...?"

"Er... Nothing..." Blushing violently, he quickly turned away, scolding himself for saying something like that out of nowhere.

Akemi blinked, and wove her hands together. "It's not like you to comment on something so trivial... Moriko-chan must be rubbing off on you."

He flinched. "Y-Yeah... I guess."

She smiled brightly.

"But I still think... You're very sweet!"

He flustered. "Akemi-chan..."

"When Yuki-chan said those really harsh things to you... Any normal person would have gotten real upset, but you still believed in her... I think that's really amazing," she let out a light sigh.

"And... Even if you feel like you failed Momo-chan... She was really lucky to know you..."

Nick was silent and looked ahead. "It's not like you to be so straight-forward, Akemi-chan."

Akemi perked up, looking at the sky with an unknown expression, and Moriko's smiling face flashed through her eyes.

"Yes... You're right..."

_Moriko-chan..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Phase 9: Through This Starless Night

While Nick begins to question his growing feelings for the crystal witch, he starts to notice that not only is Yuki still distant, but Moriko refuses to speak to him... And she's not the only one, either...


	9. Through This Starless Night

_Previously on Doerai: The Face of Betrayal..._

"If any of you come closer... I'll jump! I won't die... But I certainly won't let any of you near me! Got it?!" She clenched her fists tightly. "So... Leave me alone... Just why... Why do you keep trying so hard?"

Silence. Nick's shoulders drooped.

"Because... We're friends... Yuki-chan."

She perked up, looking surprised with tears still in her eyes. Nick frowned, looking like he was about to cry himself.

"Because, we are friends... Aren't we? I don't want to lose you..."

"You really are a bad liar..." Fami stated, softly.

Yuki frowned, biting down on her lip, turning away.

"Nick-kun, Fami-chan, Akemi-chan..."

Akemi was about to take a step forward when Nick stopped her, approaching the black witch himself.

"Yuki-chan... We won't do as well against the curse if you're not with us," he stated, extending out his hand. Yuki shivered, rubbing her arms.

"Nick-kun... You're too nice."

"That a problem?" he asked, his hand still held out. She shook her head, placing her hand in his.

"N-No... Not... Not yet, Nick-kun."

She looked at him with teary eyes, and bowed her head.

"_Arigatou_."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Sometimes, we are faced with the toughest questions we've ever had to ask ourselves.)

**S.P.D. Gold Ranger** and **YukiShinoya444** present:  
_Doerai: The Face of Betrayal  
_Story Created: July 29th, 2008  
Summary: AU. This is a story of betrayal upon the very foundation of life. Nick and his friends face the questions of a dark curse and an adventure that many could not comprehend in a dark new world...  
On Today's Episode: While Nick begins to question his growing feelings for the crystal witch, he starts to notice that not only is Yuki still distant, but Moriko refuses to speak to him... And she's not the only one, either...  
Note From YukiShinoya444: All I got to say is this... I'll do my best!

Disclaimer by Nick: I've said it before and I'll say it again. Neither Yuki-chan nor I own ANYTHING of _Ojamajo Doremi_, though we really wish we did. The series and all of its affiliations belong to Toei Animation and whoever licenses it for their particular country.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Phase 9: Through This Starless Night

Back at Akemi's house, Nick was still contemplating the meaning of the letter that Saiki had written to Yuki.

_I never would have put it past Saiki-kun to be sort of a fortune teller, but this really takes the cake,_ Nick thought. _Though I guess it's to be expected... he does have his own experience with this kind of dark power..._

Nodding it off, Nick turned towards Akemi, who was making lunch in the kitchen.

That was another thing that had been confusing him lately. Over the past week or so, he had begun to notice his feelings for Akemi growing exponentially. _Could I really be falling in love with her?_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"There are times when we really must understand the brevity of the situation," the mystery woman from before stated as she walked through her master's lair. "Why does he prefer to use the curse to do away with these wretched witches instead of just letting me do it myself? And why must we make innocent people suffer because of it? So many things I do not understand..."

"It is not your purpose to understand, young one," the master's voice resounded. The woman immediately perked up at this.

"Oh, Master Doerai!!" the woman exclaimed. "I didn't even know you were there. I did not mean to question you..."

"I will overlook it this time, Melissa, but do not let me find out you questioned me again," Doerai stated with a low growl. "I created you, and I can destroy you if I so desire."

"Understood, Master. It will not happen again."

"Now, I understand you have a plan?"

"Indeed, Master. Since the brat is going to move on, as the letter instructed, we can take her little boyfriend and do whatever we wish with him. She won't know until it's too late that we've taken him for our own ends."

"As usual, your genius amazes even me, Melissa."

"I am proud to hear you speak those words, Master Doerai."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Recently, Nick and Akemi had decided to return to the Sweet Charm MAHO-dou in hopes of finding a clue as to the identity of Momoko's attacker. They were quite surprised to see Moriko there.

"Hey, Mori-chan! What's up?" Nick asked.

Then, the weirdest thing happened.

Moriko huffed and walked away.

This only left Nick confused.

"What just happened?"

Akemi looked towards the door that Moriko had just walked through.

_Why is Moriko-chan acting so cold towards Nick-kun?_ Akemi thought. _She was never like this before..._

"Okay, what was that all about?" Nick wondered.

Akemi didn't have time to ruminate on the possibilities, as a loud crash resounded from the room that Moriko had just walked into.

Fearing the worst, Nick and Akemi rushed into the room, only to find that Moriko had just been knocked into a set of flowerpots by another cursed man.

"You've got some nerve showing your face here, lady," Nick stated, holding out his wand. The mystery woman appeared yet again.

"You should know that wherever the curse spreads, you'll find me," Melissa stated, her hands glowing again. "Your friend over here looks like a good one to recruit for our cause."

"NO!!" Akemi screamed, surprising Nick. "You're not touching Moriko-chan!! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!"

With that, Akemi threw her arms outwards, resulting in a powerful crystal-blue shockwave that knocked Melissa to the ground.

"So, you have gotten stronger, eh, crystal witch?" Melissa taunted.

Akemi growled, something she hadn't done since... well, EVER.

"You're not touching Moriko-chan," Akemi stated quite firmly.

"Ditto to that," Nick stated._"When the world sparkles and the sun retreats to the horizons... Sekai no Hikari, bring forth your light!!"_

Once Sekai no Hikari was in form, Nick raised it above his head.

"First off..." Nick stated. _"Rainbow Wave!! PURIFICATION!!"_

Nick slammed Sekai no Hikari into the ground, creating the massive rainbow whirlwind he'd used before. This time, when the multi-colored energy struck the cursed man, it knocked him to the ground and returned him to normal. Nick then turned towards Melissa.

"You're next," Nick stated, viciousness radiating for his voice. "This is for Momoko!! _RAINBOW STRIKE!!"_

Nick leapt into the air and slashed forward, creating a rainbow energy blade that slashed into Melissa's side. As she clutched her wounded chest, she began to realize that she may just have bitten off a bit more than she could chew.

"You're too good to mess with right now," Melissa declared. "For now, I have more pressing matters to attend to."

With that, Melissa had vanished in a flash of light.

It was then that Akemi noticed something peculiar about the cursed man that Nick had just purified. There was already blood on his shirt, and it didn't appear to have come from Moriko.

"Speaking of Moriko-chan," Akemi wondered. "Is... is she...?"

"She took quite a hit, but she'll live," Nick responded. "Just needs a good night's rest. How about we bring her back to your place and let her sleep it off?"

"Good idea, Nick-kun," Akemi stated, hoisting Moriko onto her back.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Before long, Moriko was covered up and sound asleep back at the Suzuki household. Nick had long since healed the wound she had taken.

Nick headed into the kitchen to see Akemi cooking dinner.

"Wow, Akemi-chan, you must really know how to cook!" Nick exclaimed.

Akemi blushed at this. "Well, onii-san taught me a lot of what he knows. I guess I just naturally picked it up from him."

As Akemi turned back to what she was cooking, Nick found himself slowly leaning towards Akemi.

_I don't really know how she'll react to this..._ Nick thought, but that was as far as he got before the sound of the door slamming open jolted them back to reality.

Before either of them could ask, Haruka skidded into the kitchen, looking as if she'd just gone through three panic attacks one after the other.

"Haruka-chan, what's wrong?" Akemi wondered.

Haruka couldn't say anything, having trouble even speaking due to the fact that she seemed to be scared stiff.

"Haruka-chan, calm down," Nick stated. "Take a few deep breaths."

Haruka did as she was instructed.

"Now tell me... what's the matter?"

Haruka could still barely say anything in her panic, but she managed to get out "Leaf-chan... got attacked..."

Akemi dropped the ladle she was holding.

"I... I tried my best to keep her safe... but that guy just tossed me aside..."

Akemi turned towards Nick, but he was already gone.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

By the time Nick skidded to a stop and got a good look at the body that stood before him, he knew it was too late.

Ichiyou's eyes were closed, and her usually wavy brown hair was strewn about in a tangled mess. Worse, though, was the gash that her attacker had left in her chest. There were four small holes poked clean through her. Nick knew there was no way she could have survived an attack like that.

"It's not fair, Kellysi-chan..." Haruka stated, having already started crying. "I tried the best I could to defend her, but... I... I..."

"You loved her, didn't you?" Nick asked, staying surprisingly calm.

This surprised Haruka. "How'd you know?"

"I saw the hints," Nick stated.

"I... I was just about to admit my feelings when she was attacked. You've gotta believe me, Nick, I did the best I could, but... I feel like I failed her..." Haruka cried, about to lose her composure...

...until Nick pulled her into a hug.

"It's going to be okay, Haruka-chan," Nick comforted. "We can all agree on one thing, though. Whoever's doing this..."

Nick looked up into the sky, where he could have sworn he'd seen Momoko there, smiling towards him from heaven.

"...that son of a bitch has got to be stopped."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Phase 10: Strength Within My Tears

When two of the Ojamajos are attacked at the same time, Nick feels like he's ready to give up, but can Akemi's kind words give him the strength to fight again?


	10. Strength Within My Tears

_Previously on Doerai: The Face of Betrayal..._

By the time Nick skidded to a stop and got a good look at the body that stood before him, he knew it was too late.

Ichiyou's eyes were closed, and her usually wavy brown hair was strewn about in a tangled mess. Worse, though, was the gash that her attacker had left in her chest. There were four small holes poked clean through her. Nick knew there was no way she could have survived an attack like that.

"It's not fair, Kellysi-chan..." Haruka stated, having already started crying. "I tried the best I could to defend her, but... I... I..."

"You loved her, didn't you?" Nick asked, staying surprisingly calm.

This surprised Haruka. "How'd you know?"

"I saw the hints," Nick stated.

"I... I was just about to admit my feelings when she was attacked. You've gotta believe me, Nick, I did the best I could, but... I feel like I failed her..." Haruka cried, about to lose her composure...

...until Nick pulled her into a hug.

"It's going to be okay, Haruka-chan," Nick comforted. "We can all agree on one thing, though. Whoever's doing this..."

Nick looked up into the sky, where he could have sworn he'd seen Momoko there, smiling towards him from heaven.

"...that son of a bitch has got to be stopped."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Sometimes, we are faced with the toughest questions we've ever had to ask ourselves.)

**S.P.D. Gold Ranger** and **YukiShinoya444** present:  
_Doerai: The Face of Betrayal  
_Story Created: July 29th, 2008  
Summary: AU. This is a story of betrayal upon the very foundation of life. Nick and his friends face the questions of a dark curse and an adventure that many could not comprehend in a dark new world...  
On Today's Episode: When two of the Ojamajos are attacked at the same time, Nick feels like he's ready to give up, but can Akemi's kind words give him the strength to fight again?  
Note From YukiShinoya444: All I got to say is this... I'll do my best!

Disclaimer by Nick: I've said it before and I'll say it again. Neither Yuki-chan nor I own ANYTHING of _Ojamajo Doremi_, though we really wish we did. The series and all of its affiliations belong to Toei Animation and whoever licenses it for their particular country.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Phase 10: Strength Within My Tears

Yuki sighed deeply, picking up a certain wad of paper from the trashbin. She uncrumbled it, her eyes staring blankly at the sight of her own messy handwriting.

_Dear Saiki-kun,_

_Everyone is doing fine, and we're all happy... Kurumi-chan's laughing more than she used to, Moriko-chan's teasing as usual, and even Akemi-chan seemed to open up a bit more._

_Likewise, Nick-kun and Momo-chan are probably doing just fine as well..._

_I want to see you soon..._

_I love you._

She fingered the last sentence. Before... This message seemed too childsh...

_Now_, she just wishes she sent him something that said those three words. Her eyes glittered, looking sad as she sighed.

_Saiki-kun..._

She sat down in the chair, tucking her head between her arms, heaving, the words he had written to her repeating in her head over and over again.

"_No matter what, I will still remember who you are... Even now I know I always will..."_

"_It would be a miracle to think we would ever see each other again... So I will have to ask you to please forget everything and move forward like you always have in the past..."_

"_Despite this, as I wrote before, I will never forget you... Not even for a moment. I..."_

"_I love you, Yuki-chan... Even though there are other people who love you and believe in you, you have to understand that their sakes are more important... I can't see you anymore... But... No matter what happens..."_

"_Please... be happy."_

She then snapped up, looking annoyed. Snatching another piece of paper, she grabbed a pen and quickly began writing.

_Saiki-kun..._

_I will not give you up._

Yuki huffed, and added at the bottom in dark, pressing writing:

_You will be __**all mine**__, got it?!_

Underlining the last two words twice, she sighed heavily.

"I'm going a bit overboard with this... Still... Saiki-kun..."

Getting up, the black witch walked up to the window, looking out at the night sky with a deep frown.

"I... I can't even see the moon or the stars today..."

Her hand rose up to her heart.

_Saiki-kun always used to point out the constellations for me... I never did remember any of them..._

A sigh escaped her lips.

_Saiki-kun... You said to forget... But just about everything reminds me of you..._

_How could I ever possibly forget you, my love?_

She suddenly heard a knock at the door, and got up.

_What the...?_

Confused as well as curious, the black witch walked up to the door, opening it to reveal a rather concerned looking Onpu.

"O..._Onpu-onee-sama_?"

Onpu smiled sadly. "Fami-chan told me about the letter... Do you need a shoulder to cry on?"

Yuki frowned.

"Please... Come in."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Akemi sighed lightly, pulling a second blanket over Moriko, who still seemed to be fast asleep.

"Another person... Gone..." she whispered, her hands resting in her lap. "This is all happening so fast."

Pulling up a chair, she seated herself, eyelids lowering.

_What would you think... Moriko-chan?_

She sighed again, reaching down to caress her old friend's cheek. As she heard Moriko begin snoring lightly, a bit of drool hanging from her lips, she just smiled, feeling oddly comforted by the sight.

There are only two times where the florist actually looked peaceful. When she was either tending flowers, or when she was sleeping... Those were the only times one could really admit that Moriko was actually a very pretty girl.

Akemi soothed down a few strands of Moriko's forest green hair, a light blush painting her cheeks.

_Moriko-chan..._

"Why have you been acting so cold towards Nick-kun?" she wondered, frowning. "I figured someone like you would be I don't know... over-ecstatic... I guess..."

Bringing back her hand, she leaned forward.

"Is it because you like Nick-kun, too...? Or... because you think he's being unfair to Momo-chan...? You're always so confusing... You were always there when I need you, and I..."

She blushed darkly.

"I... I've always looked up to you..."

The crystal witch just shook her head, lying up against the chair. She lightly closed her eyes, trying to doze off as well.

_Mo...ri...ko...chan..._

"_Akemi-chan_..."

"Huh?"

She instantly perked up, looking at Moriko, who now seemed to be stirring, a distressed expression playing on her face.

"_A-Akemi-chan..._" she whispered sub-consciously. "_Don't... I don't... No..._"

"Moriko-chan... You're dreaming about me?" she wondered, reaching out. "Moriko-chan..."

"_Akemi-chan... Please... Don't... You know as well as I do..._"

"Moriko-chan," Akemi stated, placing her hand on Moriko's shoulder, a gesture that seemed to calm her in her sleep.

"_...Akemi..._"

The crystal witch bit on her lip.

"Moriko-chan, please wake up."

"U..._Uh_..." the jade witch's fluttered open, her vision effectively focusing on Akemi's worried gaze.

"A...Akemi-chan?" she wondered, almost in disbelief. Akemi cocked her head to the side, sighing.

"Moriko-chan... I was really worried..."

"O-Oh!" Sitting up straight, Moriko quickly smiled. "Sorry 'bout that! Must of been on a snooze cruise, I guess..."

"Moriko-chan... You've been acting strange around Nick-kun... That isn't like you..." her presumingly shy friend muttered, eyes half-way open. "Have you... noticed... that I just may...?"

The jade witch reluctantly nodded. "He seems to be around you a lot lately... Even more so than I usually am..." she stated, the last sentence with a hint of jealousy.

"He went through a tough time, Moriko-chan... Momo-chan's dead, remember?"

Moriko lightly growled. "Either way... I can't believe I actually ended up being a bother... So much for protecting you, huh Akemi-chan dear...?"

Akemi's eyes widened as her arms immediately bolted around the green-haired girl's neck, surprising her.

"T-That's not true, Moriko-chan! You're never a bother to me... You're always by my side... rooting me on... cheering me on... I don't know where I'd be without you!!"

"Akemi-chan..." she started, returning the embrace. Akemi buried her face in the florist's shoulder.

"It's true..." the crystal witch whispered. "You're always there... And I would probably still be timid and afraid of people... I wouldn't even be a witch apprentice..."

Unknownist to her, a blush made its way to the jade witch's face.

_Akemi-chan..._

Akemi soon separated from her. "S-So... Um... Moriko-chan... Tell me... Why _have_ you been treating Nick-kun so differently?"

Moriko's eyes widened and before she knew it, the crystal witch was drawn into a tight hug, the jade witch squeezing her as if it were the end of the world.

"He doesn't deserve you, Akemi-chan," she whispered, her face buried in the shy girl's neck. "At least... I don't believe so..."

Akemi's eyes widened as she blushed a dark shade of red.

"M-Moriko-chan..."

"I may like you even more than a little sister, you know. I only want what's best for you."

"Moriko-chan..." She separated herself from Moriko, looking straight into her forest green eyes. "I... I..."

Moriko sighed, releasing her as she layed back down.

"You don't need to say anything... Just be careful okay?"

Akemi could only nod as she walked out, her face flushed and her legs feeling like jello, which was uncommon since she usually always managed to keep her poise.

Once she was gone, Moriko looked up at the ceiling, frowning.

"So much for being just best friends..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Is that how it is?"

Yuki nodded, looking down as Onpu gently squeezed her hand.

"Oh Yuki-chan..."

"I really loved him, onee-sama... How could I ever forget about him? i just don't understand..." Yuki frowned. "Saiki-kun... will always be Saiki-kun, right?"

The purple witch smiled comfortably.

"Yeah... So don't worry, okay?"

Yuki looked confused but smiled.

"Thanks, Onpu-onee-sama..."

Suddenly, her eyes widened, and she pulled Onpu close, turning around.

"Look out!!"

"Y-Yuki-chan?!"

Only a second after Yuki's name let Onpu's mouth, the window shattered into several pieces, scattering all across the floor. Over the black witch's shoulder, the idol could spot yet another possessed man, standing in the room, claws out and ready.

"Not another one!"

With that, he charged. Yuki quickly responded by bringing out her poron to block the attack. Taking her chances, she swung the poron across the man's face, earning a shout in agony, and kicked him back out the window from where he came.

The two witch's nodded, taking the other's hand and hopping out the window themselves to face him.

"Onee-sama... Get ready..." Yuki directed holding her poron in a defensive stance. Onpu could only nod as the man got up and charged.

"Now!!" the black witch exclaimed, blocking the attack. The purple witch quickly knocked away the man with her own poron, breathing heavily.

"How did he find us anyway, Yuki-chan?!"

"Now is not the time to be wondering that!"

Onpu nodded when the man slashed against her arm, knocking her back, crying out in pain. The man charged again, only for Yuki to deflect the attack, punching him square in the jaw.

He staggered back, letting Yuki quickly check back on the fallen idol.

"O-Onee-sama, are you...?"

"I-I'm fine... YUKI-CHAN LOOK OUT!!"

The black witch had no time to react as the man ripped out her back, causing her to fall back into the purple witch's arms, now completely out of it.

"Y-Yuki-chan..."

Seeing the man approach again, Onpu's eyes glittered in terror.

_T-There's only one thing I can think of right now... Might as well try it... But if it doesn't work... Yuki-chan..._

Seeing him approach another step, she realized she had no chance and screamed at the top of her lungs.

The man didn't seemed fazed as he charged. Reacting quickly, Onpu sprang into action, knocking his claws away with her poron the way she'd seen Yuki done.

When he struck again, she blocked. This went on in the same pattern until Onpu swung it in an uppercut across his stomach, effectively pushing him a few yards back.

Then, in a surprise strike, he knocked away her poron, his claw just barely brushing against her neck. Onpu trembled as he raised his claws, and shut her eyes tightly, just waiting for her life to be over.

"_PURIFICATION!!"_

_Wha..._ Onpu opened her eyes after the man was whammed with a strong purifying spell, and slowly turned back to normal. Looking over, she noticed Nick floating down, still in his super form.

"K-Kellysi-chan..." she whispered, tears welling in her eyes before she rushed into his arms. "Yokatta! You came at just the right time!!"

Nick simply returned the embrace before looking over at Yuki's body, his eyes widening.

"Yuki-chan... Is she...?"

Onpu shook her head, and Nick rushed to her, checking her pulse before sighing in relief. Raising his hands, he quickly healed her wounds, and then sighed.

"H-Hey... Um... Kellysi-chan?"

"Haruka-chan, please take Onpu-chan and Yuki-chan back to the MAHO-dou..." Nick ordered, Haruka appearing out of the shadows, nodding, confusing Onpu.

"Wha...? But Kellysi-chan..."

"I... need some time to myself..."

With that he vanished, making Onpu's eyes widen.

"_KELLYSI-CHAN_!!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Akemi stumbled as she made her way through the house, her conversation with Moriko heavily weighing on her mind.

_I don't know what she's talking about... Liking me more than a friend... He's not worth it...? Moriko-chan's always so confusing, but..._

Hearing the door open, she quickly brightened up.

"Oh! Nick-kun! Welcome back..." she called out, only for him to sit down, his face in his hands. Akemi blinked twice, confused.

"Um... Nick-kun..."

"Akemi-chan... This just isn't worth it..."

"Huh...?"

"It isn't worth it," he repeated, grasping tightly. "Seeing all of you suffer and die in front of my eyes... Because of me... It isn't worth it."

"Nick-kun..." the crystal witch seated herself beside Nick, rubbing his back. "What do you mean...?"

"Have you seen what's going on, Akemi-chan?!" he demanded. "You girls are all suffering... for my sake! I can't take that..."

"You're thinking too much..." she started, resting her hands on his shoulders. "We're pushing ourselves because it's right... Aren't we?"

"Yuki-chan was nearly killed..." he stated, quietly. "And Leaf's dead right now... Like Momoko, Hazuki-chan, Kurumi...chan..."

"You can't let their sacrifices be in vain, Nick-kun. Especially not Momo-chan's..."

"Akemi..." He stopped when she squeezed his shoulders in a way that relaxed him a bit. "Akemi-chan..."

Akemi giggled, pulling back her hands, blushing a bit. "Sorry... Moriko-chan did that all the time to convince me in the past..."

Nick blushed. "How can you be sure, either way...?"

His question was answered when Akemi ruffled his hair, winking.

"Believe me, Nick-kun. It's just a hint of intuition."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Phase 11: At The End of Our Prayers

When Nick finds out something that makes his next action "the point of no return", he slowly begins to question the matter at hand and the sake of his friends... At least, until he finds out information that could completely paralyze Yuki...


	11. At the End of Our Prayers

_Previously on Doerai: The Face of Betrayal..._

"Akemi-chan... This just isn't worth it..."

"Huh...?"

"It isn't worth it," he repeated, grasping tightly. "Seeing all of you suffer and die in front of my eyes... Because of me... It isn't worth it."

"Nick-kun..." the crystal witch seated herself beside Nick, rubbing his back. "What do you mean...?"

"Have you seen what's going on, Akemi-chan?!" he demanded. "You girls are all suffering... for my sake! I can't take that..."

"You're thinking too much..." she started, resting her hands on his shoulders. "We're pushing ourselves because it's right... Aren't we?"

"Yuki-chan was nearly killed..." he stated, quietly. "And Leaf's dead right now... Like Momoko, Hazuki-chan, Kurumi...chan..."

"You can't let their sacrifices be in vain, Nick-kun. Especially not Momo-chan's..."

"Akemi..." He stopped when she squeezed his shoulders in a way that relaxed him a bit. "Akemi-chan..."

Akemi giggled, pulling back her hands, blushing a bit. "Sorry... Moriko-chan did that all the time to convince me in the past..."

Nick blushed. "How can you be sure, either way...?"

His question was answered when Akemi ruffled his hair, winking.

"Believe me, Nick-kun. It's just a hint of intuition."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Sometimes, we are faced with the toughest questions we've ever had to ask ourselves.)

**S.P.D. Gold Ranger** and **YukiShinoya444** present:  
_Doerai: The Face of Betrayal  
_Story Created: July 29th, 2008  
Summary: AU. This is a story of betrayal upon the very foundation of life. Nick and his friends face the questions of a dark curse and an adventure that many could not comprehend in a dark new world...  
On Today's Episode: When Nick finds out something that makes his next action "the point of no return", he slowly begins to question the matter at hand and the sake of his friends... At least, until he finds out information that could completely paralyze Yuki...  
Note From YukiShinoya444: All I got to say is this... I'll do my best!

Disclaimer by Nick: I've said it before and I'll say it again. Neither Yuki-chan nor I own ANYTHING of _Ojamajo Doremi_, though we really wish we did. The series and all of its affiliations belong to Toei Animation and whoever licenses it for their particular country.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Phase 11: At the End of Our Prayers

Nick looked out at the night sky. It looked absolutely beautiful tonight.

_Momoko always loved staring at the stars..._ Nick thought. Just then, a few tears fell. Damn it. It didn't seem to be any use. It was as if every little thing reminded him of his lost girlfriend.

Just then, Akemi walked outside. "Everything okay, Nick-kun?"

"It's like every little thing reminds me of Momoko," Nick admitted. "I've been feeling so alone ever since this all started... every time someone dies, I wonder how much longer we'll last..."

Akemi responded to this by pulling Nick close to her. "Remember what I promised you, Nick-kun? Even if it ends up being just us, I promise you won't ever be alone again. Okay?"

Nick couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Thanks, Akemi-chan. Guess I just needed a little reminder of that fact."

Akemi leaned forward and kissed Nick on the cheek. "No problem, Nick-kun."

"Akemi-chan, do you remember when Momoko and I first confessed our feelings to each other?" Nick asked. "I felt truly happy that day. Back then I didn't really have much to be happy about because of my parents..."

Suddenly, Akemi remembered something. "Oh... yeah, I remember you telling me how your parents fell under that dark spell and attacked you guys..."

"When time reset itself after we basically wiped subspace with Morticon, I was so afraid of losing what I had gained with Momoko by my side..."

"But she remembered, though, right?"

Nick nodded. "When she told me that she still remembered, I'd almost forgotten what I had said myself. I kept telling myself through that whole adventure that promises never fade like memories do."

"Moriko-chan's been telling me that for a while now," Akemi giggled.

"Ever since Momoko died, I've been feeling this... I don't really know how to explain it, but it feels like there's a hole in my heart that just won't go away... is this what heartbreak is, Akemi-chan?" Nick wondered.

Akemi could only nod.

"That would explain it..." Nick noted.

"We'll get through this. I'm sure of it," Akemi stated.

Nick nodded. "Thank you, Akemi-chan. I know I'm starting to sound repetitive, but I really am grateful to you for helping me through this."

Akemi just nodded, holding Nick close to her. They eventually fell asleep that way.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Let me go!!" a boy's voice exclaimed. Melissa was standing there, studying the boy, who was eventually revealed to be Saiki.

"Not a chance, boy," Melissa stated, holding Saiki in place with a powerful spell. "You will be the perfect bait for us to attain that twilight witch's powers."

"I swear to god, lady, if you even touch a HAIR on Yuki-chan's head, I'll make you regret it!!" Saiki exclaimed, thrashing against the binding spell to no avail.

"We're not going to harm her until we need to. For now, we simply need to make her lose the will to fight," Melissa explained.

This made Saiki's eyes widen in surprise. "What do you mean?!"

"You should know what I'm talking about," Melissa taunted. "You wrote about it in that letter you sent her."

Melissa snapped her fingers, and another cursed man walks up.

"You know what to do."

The screen fades to black, but we can hear the sound of a slash.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuki perked up, shivering like crazy.

"What was that feeling?" the black witch wondered. "That didn't seem good..."

Just then, Melissa appeared in front of Yuki.

"Well, well, twilight witch. Fancy seeing you again," Melissa stated.

"Why don't you shut up?!" Yuki exclaimed. "I'm already in enough pain right now! I don't need you showing your ugly face around here!!"

Melissa actually looked offended at that statement, but quickly shook it off. "That actually hurt, Yuki," Melissa taunted. "But that's not what I came here for."

"You again?"

"You're busted, lady!!"

Yuki turned around at these voices, noticing that Nick and Akemi had just raced onto the scene. Nick had already summoned Sekai no Hikari.

"You're really beginning to piss me off now, lady," Nick growled. "Why don't you just crawl back to whatever hole you came from and STAY THERE?!"

"I can't do that, unfortunately. I have business here in this world, and I will not stop until darkness covers it," Melissa responded. "And let's just say that I've just taken care of one of the twilight witch's best friends."

Yuki looked confused at this. Akemi was right here, Moriko was at Akemi's house, and Kurumi was already gone, so who could she be...

Just then, it clicked.

_No... oh, dear god, no..._

Yuki fell to her knees. She was in so much shock from the realization that she was unable to cry. She just kneeled there, her mouth ajar and her eyes nearly going blank.

Nick began to wonder why Yuki was acting like this when it suddenly fell into place.

Rage within his voice, Nick slowly turned to Melissa. "You didn't."

"I already did," Melissa answered, not at all fazed.

"Saiki-kun..." Yuki squeaked. That was all Nick could take.

"You little BITCH!!" Nick shouted, charging for Melissa. She was about to teleport away, but Nick was too fast for her, slamming Sekai no Hikari into her side and knocking her straight into the wall.

"_RAINBOW WAVE!!"_

The whirlwind of energy caused even more damage, but Melissa still wouldn't give up.

"Why'd you do it?!" Nick exclaimed. "He never did anything to ANYONE!!"

Melissa dodged another strike. "Just to get him out of the way so he can't interfere with our plans," she explained.

"You're going to pay for that!!" Nick exclaimed, hopping back and rushing forward once more.

"_RAINBOW STRIKE!!"_

Taking advantage of the opportunity, Nick slashed at Melissa multiple times, each rainbow-colored strike causing major damage before he delivered a final overhead blow that sent Melissa crashing through the nearby window.

"So, you've gotten stronger. Next time, then?" Melissa asked, disappearing in a flash.

Yuki had noticed none of this, too shocked to even move.

_Saiki-kun... dear god, no..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Phase 12: Under the Pale of a Vanishing Moon

Yuki seems to be growing more and more distant because of her tragic loss, but when someone very dear to her is attacked, she's going to have to make a rather difficult choice...


	12. Under the Pale of a Vanshing Moon

_Previously on Doerai: The Face of Betrayal..._

Rage within his voice, Nick slowly turned to Melissa. "You didn't."

"I already did," Melissa answered, not at all fazed.

"Saiki-kun..." Yuki squeaked. That was all Nick could take.

"You little BITCH!!" Nick shouted, charging for Melissa. She was about to teleport away, but Nick was too fast for her, slamming Sekai no Hikari into her side and knocking her straight into the wall.

"_RAINBOW WAVE!!"_

The whirlwind of energy caused even more damage, but Melissa still wouldn't give up.

"Why'd you do it?!" Nick exclaimed. "He never did anything to ANYONE!!"

Melissa dodged another strike. "Just to get him out of the way so he can't interfere with our plans," she explained.

"You're going to pay for that!!" Nick exclaimed, hopping back and rushing forward once more.

"_RAINBOW STRIKE!!"_

Taking advantage of the opportunity, Nick slashed at Melissa multiple times, each rainbow-colored strike causing major damage before he delivered a final overhead blow that sent Melissa crashing through the nearby window.

"So, you've gotten stronger. Next time, then?" Melissa asked, disappearing in a flash.

Yuki had noticed none of this, too shocked to even move.

_Saiki-kun... dear god, no..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Sometimes, we are faced with the toughest questions we've ever had to ask ourselves.)

**S.P.D. Gold Ranger** and **YukiShinoya444** present:  
_Doerai: The Face of Betrayal  
_Story Created: July 29th, 2008  
Summary: AU. This is a story of betrayal upon the very foundation of life. Nick and his friends face the questions of a dark curse and an adventure that many could not comprehend in a dark new world...  
On Today's Episode: Yuki seems to be growing more and more distant because of her tragic loss, but when someone very dear to her is attacked, she's going to have to make a rather difficult choice...  
Note From YukiShinoya444: All I got to say is this... I'll do my best!

Disclaimer by Nick: I've said it before and I'll say it again. Neither Yuki-chan nor I own ANYTHING of _Ojamajo Doremi_, though we really wish we did. The series and all of its affiliations belong to Toei Animation and whoever licenses it for their particular country.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Phase 12: Under the Pale of a Vanishing Moon

"_Yuki-chan, see that star?"_

"_Which one? There's so many, Saiki-kun..." Yuki looked around the night sky, wondering just which star he was referring to. Saiki laughed, taking her hand to point at one certain star that was twinkling brighter than the others._

"_That one. The North Star."_

"_Huh?" She blinked twice, still confused. "The North Star? What's so special about it?"_

_He sighed, his hand moving to her shoulder to give it a squeeze, perking up when his action earned a light squeal of delight._

"_Um..."_

"_Gomen, gomen. Please go on, Saiki-kun."_

_Saiki lightly blushed and smiled. "The North Star's always in the same place in the sky." Yuki perked up, surprised._

"_Meaning... It's always there? But... If it's the North Star then..."_

"_A long time ago, this star was how sailors could tell their direction... It's always been quite a sight to behold... Even now..."_

_Yuki giggled. "You've always loved stargazing... Haven't you?"_

_Her boyfriend shrugged. "It's comforting... I guess..."_

"_You know something? You and that star are a lot alike to me..." the black witch whispered, her hand reaching out for his. He looked at her, rather confused._

"_I'm like a big ball of gas that only appears at night?"_

_She giggled. "No... I don't mean it like that..." Before he could ask, the girl leaned forward and kissed him full on the mouth, making him shiver a bit before she pulled back, her glimmering brown eyes watching him avidly._

"_Yuki-chan..." he started, blushing darkly as she caressed his cheek. "I..."_

"_I love you."_

_Saiki perked up, opening his mouth to say something but instead she continued._

"_And I always will... Because Saiki-kun will always stay the same place in my heart... I'm sorry, was that too sappy?" She heard him smuggle a laugh, and slightly nodded. Sighing heavily, she just snuggled up close against him, breathing in that same comforting scent._

"_Saiki-kun..."_

"_Yuki-chan..."_

_All was silent for a few moments._

"_I love you too, Yuki-chan."_

_He felt her smile against his chest, and flustered, stroking her hair._

_Yuki relaxed herself in his arms, feeling both cuddly and warm. She just wished she could stay with him longer... Forever, perhaps?_

_Smiling ruefully, she whispered in a volume that was only barely heard._

"_Together... Forever..."_

Yuki's eyes fluttered open, and she let out a light breath. She was in her room again, and in her bed.

_I must of passed out... last night..._

She looked out her now unshattered window, grimacing at the fact that it still seemed to be night. Either she only slept for a few minutes, which she probably had due to the fact that she still felt very tired, or this darkness was infinite...

Getting up, her hand landed on the door knob, locking it. She paused, wondering for a moment what even happened to make her act like that.

Then she remembered.

_Saiki-kun..._

Blank, she collapsed in bed. She wasn't crying... No, tears weren't going to bring him back.

She stared angrily at her bandaged fingers before she began coughing again, covering her mouth, only slightly aware of the blood splattering on her hands from her mouth.

Yuki winced, tears brimming in her eyes as she recalled the one of many times she had started crying just so _he_ would comfort her... hold her... telling her it would be okay...

Memories she held close to her heart... Memories filled with feelings she didn't even tell _him_ about.

"D-Damn it all..." she whispered, shutting her eyes tightly. "I hate them... I hate them..."

_If I hadn't of let Nick convince me... Saiki-kun... He..._

A light knock on the door got her attention.

"Yuki-chan...?" Akemi wondered from the other end. "Are you alright...?"

Anger filled the black witch's heart.

"Go AWAY!!" she shouted, fists clenching. "I don't want to see ANY of you!! Just..."

Finally her voice cracked, the tears falling.

"Just... Saiki-kun... I want to see him... Only him..."

"But Yuki-chan..." she paused, and Yuki soon heard her walk away and huffed.

_Akemi-chan... I'm sorry... But I can't be your friend anymore because... You can't touch my heart... It's all Saiki-kun's... Only he's allowed in... Saiki-kun..._

She took out her poron, glancing at it curiously.

_Would I be able... To give my own life to him?_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"She still won't come out..."

Nick sighed heavily. "She just found out he's dead, Akemi-chan... And unlike me, she has no shoulder to cry on..."

Akemi shook her head. "No... Yuki-chan had her whole future planned out with him... But for something like this to happen... She's completely lost the will to talk to any of us..."

She frowned. "I think she hates us..."

"Akemi-chan..."

"Think about it, Nick-kun! If we had left her alone earlier, and if she had gone after Saiki-kun... He'd..." Nick cut her off.

"He'd still be dead... And Yuki-chan along with him... Still..."

The crystal witch sighed.

"Nick-kun..."

"If we stopped her sooner... This wouldn't of happened..." he muttered, making Akemi gasp.

"Nick-kun! Don't you dare blame yourself for this! It's that woman's fault, and we all know it! All that matters is making her pay... And... Saiki-kun knew this would happen, didn't he? That's why he kept writing to Yuki to stay strong!!" Akemi clenched her fists.

"Perhaps... He even wrote the answers... Don't you see?! This entire thing... It's like a story! And we can't give up... Because..."

Nick stared at her, his eyes widening.

_Akemi-chan... She's..._

"Because... If we don't... more people will lose their lives! Who's next...? Onpu-chan? Haruka-chan? Ai-chan? Even Yuki-chan herself... Everyone's life is in danger until we stop this, Nick-kun! Even you and me... T-That's why we can't give up!!"

Nick began to blush, blinking as he stared at Akemi.

_Spoken... like an angel... Akemi-chan..._

Akemi shut her eyes tightly.

"That's what Yuki-chan needs to know... I don't want to lose her... No..."

Her voice trembled.

"That's why, Nick-kun... I..."

A knock on the door snapped Nick out of his trance, as he quickly got up, answering the door.

"Oh... Onpu-chan..." he stated at the sight of the purple idol, looking concerned.

"Yuki-chan... Is she...?"

When she saw him shake her head, she walked in, sighing.

"So... She's still in shock... Isn't she...?"

Nick and Akemi both frowned, looking down, guilty.

Onpu bit her lip.

_And for some reason... I know she won't talk to me... If she won't talk to Kellysi-chan, that is..._

"Let's just leave her alone for now..." she heard herself say. "We'll comfort her when the time is right..."

The two just nodded.

"Right..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Doremi sped down the way to the Shinoya household, her heart pounding since this was probably the first time she ever ran so fast.

_Yuki-chan... Have... Get... Hurry..._

She stopped for a split second to catch her breath.

_Akatsuki-kun... I'll keep my word._

The pink witch groaned and hurried to the house, breathing like she just had a seizure. Looking up at a two-story window, she quickly deducted that was Yuki's room.

_I have to get up there..._ she thought before staring at a nearby tree that was beside the window.

_That could work._

**("Tsuki no Keifu" plays)**

Yuki looked at her poron, standing up straight.

_Saiki-kun... Saiki-kun..._

She trembled, tears trickling down her cheeks.

_To bring someone back to life is forbidden magic... And if you succeed, you will pay the price with your own life... Still... This is for Saiki-kun's sake..._

"_But... What about all your other friends?"_ she heard a soft voice ask, making her instantly flinch.

_What... What about them?_ she asked in her head, tears rolling down her cheeks

"_You really disappoint me, Yuki-chan."_

Her eyes widened as she looked around. "S-Saiki-kun... Where are you?" This time it was silent, and Yuki fell to her knees, dropping her poron as she began sobbing.

"Saiki-kun... _Saiki-kun_..."

She perked up when she heard a knocking on her window. It wasn't Akemi's soft knock, and Nick's forceful one... It certainly wasn't Onpu's gentle knock... It sounded like the person who was knocking was about to have a heart attack.

Making her way to the window, she gasped.

"Doremi-chan??"

Doremi pressed her face against the window as she clung to the tree branch she tried so desperately not to fall off of. It words "Please let me in, it's really important" was written all over. Yuki made a face, opening the window up wide.

"Y-Yuki-chan! T-Thank goodness you answered..." the red head cried out, actually in relief before sighing. "Um... Uh... How can I say this... Er... Akatsuki-kun... um... He... He contacted me... and... Er... I'm sorry... But Saiki-kun..."

Yuki's eyes widened before she ruefully smiled at the pink witch. "He's dead... I already know that, Doremi-chan..."

Doremi looked confused, but shook her head. "N-No... Well... _Yes_... But the thing is, Saiki-kun... There was one last thing he..."

The black witch gritted her teeth, and slammed the window down on the red head's fingers, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Y-Yuki-chan... T-That hurts!"

"Go away Doremi-chan... I don't want to hear it... Go home..." Yuki whispered over and over again, pressing down even harder on Doremi's poor hands.

"I-I'm sorry if I was just being a bother Yuki-chan... Please stop!" the pink witch begged, tears in her eyes as she tried her hardest at wiggling her fingers out from under the window to prevent them from being squished. "Gomen-naisai... Gomen-naisai!"

Yuki shook her head.

"Go home... GO HOME!!" she yelled, pressing down with all her strength, making Doremi's whimpers turn to screams.

_"YUKI-CHAN, I'M SORRY!!"_

Yuki stopped, and took one good look at the pink witch sobbing as she looked down at her crushed fingers. The black witch bit her lip, shaking at the sight of the red liquid that was trickling out.

Trembling, she lifted the window for Doremi snatch her hands back, trembling at the sight of them covered in blood. The black witch blinked, her heart pounding as tears trickled down her cheeks as well.

_What have I done...?_

"D-Doremi-chan... I... I'm so sorry..."

Doremi blinked through her own tearstained eyes as she just smiled.

"N-No worries... Yuki-chan... As long as you didn't really mean it..."

"B-But... Y-You're..." she stopped, too choked up with tears to even finish her sentence. Instead, she just draped her arms around the red head's shoulders, sobbing. "I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry... Doremi-chan... I..."

Doremi separated herself.

"Didn't I say it was already okay? Mou Yuki-chan..."

Yuki just blinked.

"I..."

Her eyes widened as she spotted a figure near the branch the pink witch was sitting on, and almost felt her heart stop.

_No..._

"DOREMI-CHAN!!" she yelled just before the figure slashed at the branch, making Doremi fall to the ground, wincing as she held one of her bleeding hands before the figure jumped to the ground, revealing another possessed man with sharp claws and glowing red eyes.

"D-Doremi-chan... Abunai!" she called out. Doremi perked up and the figure charged, ripping open her shoulder, earning a scream in pain as it added to her other injury.

"_DOREMI-CHAN_!!"

Yuki could only watch in horror as the man charged for Doremi time and time again as she tried valiantly to defend herself with her poron, her own hits weakened from the throbbing pain in her fingers and the heavy loss of blood she was suffering.

_If I don't do something... Doremi-chan... She won't survive..._

It was pretty much clinched when the possessed man ripped out the pink witch's other shoulder, making her drop her poron and hold her injured shoulders in a vain attempt to prevent more blood to be lost.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!!" the black witch shouted, jumping down and blocking a fatal blow that would have been dealt to Doremi's stomach. Knocking him back, she quickly rushed to her fallen friend's aid.

"D-Doremi-chan! Are you okay...?" she asked, stroking her cheek. Doremi simply smiled.

"I'll be just fine."

Yuki nodded, and turned to the man, fury filling her eyes.

"You're going to pay for hurting Doremi-chan!"

Taking no time, she raised her poron, chanting her spell.

"_Pururunu pikapikan chanchii!! PURIFICATION!!"_

Nailed with the purification blast, the man fell to the ground, reverting back to normal. Breathing easily, Yuki rushed back to Doremi and raised her poron.

_Please... Please work!!_

"_Soten kisshun!! I reject!!"_

Within moments, the injuries the pink witch had taken had vanished, even the ones Yuki had caused herself on her fingers, however now she seemed to be unconscious.

"Doremi-chan..." she whispered before dropping to her knees and gathering Doremi in her arms, holding her tightly. "Doremi-chan..."

Just then, Nick rushed out, having heard the commotion as well as Doremi's screams.

"Y-Yuki-chan?! What just..."

The black witch said nothing, still holding Doremi close. Nick understood as he saw the unconscious man not too far from them.

"Yuki-chan...?"

Nothing.

"Yuki-chan... Let's take Doremi-chan inside, okay?"

Despite her staying silent, he could still see her shake her head.

"It's alright... Come on."

Yuki finally casted him a glance, blank.

"Nick-kun... I really hate you, you know that?"

Nick just smiled.

"I know... I know..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Phase 13: Thrown Into The Sentimental Labyrinth

When Yuki realizes the circumstances of this situation, she decides to exact her revenge once and for all. However, with her growing concern for the pink witch and her sudden notices in the change of Nick's behavior, she begins to ponder... That is, until she's contacted by someone even more dear to her than anyone else...


	13. Thrown Into the Sentimental Labyrinth

_Previously on Doerai: The Face of Betrayal..._

"Doremi-chan..." she whispered before dropping to her knees and gathering Doremi in her arms, holding her tightly. "Doremi-chan..."

Just then, Nick rushed out, having heard the commotion as well as Doremi's screams.

"Y-Yuki-chan?! What just..."

The black witch said nothing, still holding Doremi close. Nick understood as he saw the unconscious man not too far from them.

"Yuki-chan...?"

Nothing.

"Yuki-chan... Let's take Doremi-chan inside, okay?"

Despite her staying silent, he could still see her shake her head.

"It's alright... Come on."

Yuki finally casted him a glance, blank.

"Nick-kun... I really hate you, you know that?"

Nick just smiled.

"I know... I know..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Sometimes, we are faced with the toughest questions we've ever had to ask ourselves.)

**S.P.D. Gold Ranger** and **YukiShinoya444** present:  
_Doerai: The Face of Betrayal  
_Story Created: July 29th, 2008  
Summary: AU. This is a story of betrayal upon the very foundation of life. Nick and his friends face the questions of a dark curse and an adventure that many could not comprehend in a dark new world...  
On Today's Episode: When Yuki realizes the circumstances of this situation, she decides to exact her revenge once and for all. However, with her growing concern for the pink witch and her sudden notices in the change of Nick's behavior, she begins to ponder... That is, until she's contacted by someone even more dear to her than anyone else...  
Note From YukiShinoya444: All I got to say is this... I'll do my best!

Disclaimer by Nick: I've said it before and I'll say it again. Neither Yuki-chan nor I own ANYTHING of _Ojamajo Doremi_, though we really wish we did. The series and all of its affiliations belong to Toei Animation and whoever licenses it for their particular country.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Phase 13: Thrown Into the Sentimental Labyrinth

"That's two unsuccessful attacks in a row, Melissa," Doerai growled, his anger evident. "You said they would all be eliminated."

Melissa, however, didn't seem at all fazed by this. "Don't worry, Master. You know that old human saying: 'the third time's the charm'. This time I know I will be successful. My next target will consider death a blessing for them."

"Just make sure you get it done," Doerai stated. "As long as even one of those pathetic witches are alive, they will do anything in their power to set back our plans. We only have two weeks until the lunar eclipse. If they are not all dead by then, our work will have been for naught."

"Not to worry, Master," Melissa stated. "I shall see it done. And this time, I shall take care of them personally."

With that, Melissa disappeared.

Doerai growled. "I sure hope she knows what she's getting herself into... that woman is starting to become overconfident in her abilities. She knows what that kind of arrogance can do to someone..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuki looked out the window. Three days had passed since the last attack, and things seemed to have calmed down for now.

_I'll get her,_ Yuki thought, her mind flashing back to what had just recently happened. _I'll get that little bitch for taking my true love away from me. I'll get her, and I'll get her but good, if it's the last thing I ever do._

Yuki's mind then drifted towards some of her friends. _I can't believe I did that to Doremi-chan... I didn't even mean it, but I did it anyway... what the hell's wrong with me?_

Her thoughts then drifted to Nick and Akemi. _Those two sure have changed since Momo-chan died... they've been spending practically all of their time together. Nick-kun's been blushing around Akemi-chan even more than SHE does!! Am I the only one who sees what's going on between those two? Well... I'm sure Moriko-chan sees it, but that's not my point._

Yuki once more set her gaze on the outside. _Saiki-kun... I won't let your sacrifice be in vain. I'll kill that bitch for what she's done, or I'll die trying. Just to be with you again, Saiki-kun..._

A small, silver tear fell from Yuki's left eye as she grabbed her poron and set off.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Back at the Suzuki household, Nick had settled down and began watching an old TV show that had caught his eye.

From the kitchen, Akemi could only stare at Nick. _Am I falling in love with him, too?_ the crystal witch thought. _I wonder if I should go tell him..._

Then, she remembered Moriko's words.

"_He doesn't deserve you, Akemi-chan. At least... I don't believe so..."_

Akemi shook her head. _Nick-kun needs someone to be there for him, so if no one else can, I'm glad it's me._

Nick caught Akemi staring at him out of the corner of his eye. The crystal witch gave a little squeak and returned to tending lunch.

Nick sighed heavily, still thinking about Akemi. _I don't know how much longer I can hold out here. Akemi-chan's been so nice to me since Momoko was killed, and this is probably the only way I could possibly thank her enough for what she's done for me..._

After a bit more thought, Nick got to his feet, his mind made up. _I guess it's now or never._

Nick walked into the kitchen, only to pick up the scent of something that smelled REALLY nice. "Hey, what smells so good?" Nick wondered.

"Spaghetti and sausage coins. The noodles should be ready any minute now," Akemi responded.

Nick had to fight down a small laugh. _Smooth._

"This was always one of onii-san's favorite dishes, and just before he left for his boarding school, he taught me how to make it myself," Akemi explained.

Nick nodded. _Come on, Nick, TELL HER!!_

"Actually, Akemi-chan, there's something I've wanted to talk to you about," Nick stated. _Just say it, Nick! There's no need to get so over-dramatic!!_

"Of course, Nick-kun. What is it?" Akemi asked.

"Well... ever since Momoko died, you've always been at my side, Akemi-chan. You've helped me through some of the toughest situations that I've ever faced in my life. I can't think of any possible way to thank you enough for what you've done for me... except for maybe one thing," Nick stated.

This caused Akemi to blush, knowing what Nick was about to say.

"I guess... what I'm trying to say is..."

This was the moment of truth.

"Akemi Suzuki... I love you."

Akemi just stood there for a few seconds, those last three words echoing in her mind. As she contemplated the matter, she knew that Nick had his own questions floating through his mind, and she could tell Nick was hoping that she could help him answer those questions.

Nick started to get a little uneasy at the fact that Akemi wasn't responding.

Akemi smiled. After all the questions had come out, the crystal witch knew of only one possible answer.

"I love you, too, Nick."

Both of them leaned forward, their lips finally meeting. After about five seconds, they pulled apart. Akemi was blushing like mad, though this didn't come as a surprise at all.

"How long have you been wanting to say that, Nick?" Akemi wondered with a little giggle.

"Believe me, Akemi, it wasn't easy," Nick responded.

"You're very sweet, Nick. I promise that we'll get through this together. Okay?"

"Deal."

The moment was interrupted by a low growling that seemed to originate from inside the kitchen they were in. Akemi tensed up, thinking that they were about to be attacked, but she relaxed when she figured out that it was Nick's stomach growling.

"Sorry about that," Nick stated, a sweatdrop appearing on the back of his forehead. "I haven't really eaten much for a while..."

"Then trust me, you're going to love this," Akemi responded, turning back to the spaghetti and sausage she was cooking, sighing happily.

_See, Moriko-chan? I knew I'd be good enough for him._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Back in the guest bedroom, Moriko was asleep once more, resting off the attack she'd taken a few days prior. Her wounds had long since been healed by Nick, but she had been really exhausted since then. Nick had explained the exhaustion as a common side-effect of his healing spell, the _soten kisshun_.

All of a sudden, someone appeared in the room, being as quiet as possible so as not to alert Nick and Akemi, who were only a few rooms over. The woman, identified by the light as Melissa, raised her staff, and the bottom of it became something sharp.

The light glinting off of the blade got into Moriko's eyes, causing her to stir a bit.

But by the time she woke up enough to realize who this person was, it was too late.

Again, we fade to black and then hear the unsavory sound of a sword slash.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuki looked out over the horizon, her poron at the ready.

_If only I had some clue as to where that woman went... ARGH!! I feel like I've been running in circles for hours now!!_ Yuki thought, angrily swinging her poron. _If only there was some way I could figure out just what the hell I'm supposed to do here... ara?_

Yuki spun around at the mysterious presence she'd just felt. The instant she laid eyes on that presence, she knew. Even though he was nothing more than a spirit right now, and she could sense no more life energy coming from him, there was absolutely no doubt.

"Saiki-kun?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Phase 14: A Future Shaped By the Past

Saiki's spirit gets in contact with Yuki to tell her a way to hopefully end Doerai's madness once and for all. Meanwhile, Nick and Akemi, now lovers, have to deal with a string of brutal attacks all together. Can the green and crystal apprentices find the strength to keep fighting?


	14. A Future Shaped By the Past

_Previously on Doerai: The Face of Betrayal..._

Back in the guest bedroom, Moriko was asleep once more, resting off the attack she'd taken a few days prior. Her wounds had long since been healed by Nick, but she had been really exhausted since then. Nick had explained the exhaustion as a common side-effect of his healing spell, the _soten kisshun_.

All of a sudden, someone appeared in the room, being as quiet as possible so as not to alert Nick and Akemi, who were only a few rooms over. The woman, identified by the light as Melissa, raised her staff, and the bottom of it became something sharp.

The light glinting off of the blade got into Moriko's eyes, causing her to stir a bit.

But by the time she woke up enough to realize who this person was, it was too late.

Again, we fade to black and then hear the unsavory sound of a sword slash.

Yuki looked out over the horizon, her poron at the ready.

_If only I had some clue as to where that woman went... ARGH!! I feel like I've been running in circles for hours now!!_ Yuki thought, angrily swinging her poron. _If only there was some way I could figure out just what the hell I'm supposed to do here... ara?_

Yuki spun around at the mysterious presence she'd just felt. The instant she laid eyes on that presence, she knew. Even though he was nothing more than a spirit right now, and she could sense no more life energy coming from him, there was absolutely no doubt.

"Saiki-kun?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Sometimes, we are faced with the toughest questions we've ever had to ask ourselves.)

**S.P.D. Gold Ranger** and **YukiShinoya444** present:  
_Doerai: The Face of Betrayal  
_Story Created: July 29th, 2008  
Summary: AU. This is a story of betrayal upon the very foundation of life. Nick and his friends face the questions of a dark curse and an adventure that many could not comprehend in a dark new world...  
On Today's Episode: Saiki's spirit gets in contact with Yuki to tell her a way to hopefully end Doerai's madness once and for all. Meanwhile, Nick and Akemi, now lovers, have to deal with a string of brutal attacks all together. Can the green and crystal apprentices find the strength to keep fighting?  
Note From YukiShinoya444: All I got to say is this... I'll do my best!

Disclaimer by Nick: I've said it before and I'll say it again. Neither Yuki-chan nor I own ANYTHING of _Ojamajo Doremi_, though we really wish we did. The series and all of its affiliations belong to Toei Animation and whoever licenses it for their particular country.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Phase 14: A Future Shaped By the Past

"Saiki-kun..." Yuki whispered, still not believing her eyes. "Is it... Is it really you?"

"_Usually I'd be quite happy to be able to talk to you again, Yuki-chan... If only it were under better conditions..."_

"Oh, Saiki-kun... It is you..." she started, tears forming in her eyes. "You're supposed to be dead..."

Her deceased lover smiled softly at her, running his finger across his neck. _"It was slit... It only took one more attack to finish me off... Strange... After you die, there aren't anymore scars... It still hurts though."_

"...I don't understand... You told me to forget about you... To pretend you were already dead, no... To pretend you never even existed... I... How could you?" the black witch asked, her eyes glittering.

"_My dear Yuki-chan, I think you already understand the answer to that."_

"B-But I..." She flinched when she noticed mist gather around them, seemingly out of nowhere. Yuki just shivered and continued.

"I-I... I don't know what to do... I haven't even had a single clue what to do ever since you sent me that letter..."

"_Ah yes..."_ he recalled, looking thoughtful for a moment. _"That letter..."_

"I just don't get it Saiki-kun!! To prevent this ill-fated future, what do I do?! I don't want anymore of my friends killed... Especially not Doremi-chan... Or Onpu-chan..." she stammered. "I... I..."

"_Doremi-chan... The girl who's fingers you nearly cut off while you were wrecked with grief... The girl didn't need to apologize twice Yuki-chan, when all she was doing was delivering a message... Before I died... I had explained something to Onii-chan... Who passed it on to Doremi-chan... who tried to pass it on to you..."_

Yuki flinched, recalling Doremi's sobbing face with regret. "I told her I was sorry... And I meant it with every fiber of my heart..."

Saiki's eyelids lowered. _"That I already forgive you for... But you really need to think twice... And you need to stay strong..."_

"You told me that in the letter..." she whispered. "B-But Saiki-kun...!!"

"_You still don't understand."_

"Huh...?" Yuki looked at the spirit before her, it was his voice alright, but he hadn't said a word...

"_Yuki-chan, the world will come to an end if you don't force yourself to face forward."_

She turned around, her eyes widening at the sight of another Saiki, this time with his arms folded and a cold but serious expression.

"_You need to accept the deed,"_ he stated in a clear voice. _"It's the only way if you want to live..."_

Yuki grew silent.

"I'm not afraid of dying... Because you'll be there," she responded, in a voice she didn't even recognize. "Besides... I've always wondered what death would be like... I would never grow old, right?"

The other Saiki smiled.

"_Do you now, Yuki-chan?"_

Her eyes sparkling, she turned to the Saiki in front of her. "You're right... I don't understand... So... Help me... One last time."

"_Very well."_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Akemi smiled to herself as she set down the plate in front of Nick.

"Here, here. For you," she said with a smile as Nick nodded.

"Arigatou, Akemi."

"No need, no need. I'm going to take a plate up for Moriko-chan... I haven't spoken to her in a while..."

She seemed a bit uneasy but just grabbed the plate she had reserved specially and headed out to the room her best friend was in.

"Moriko-chan...?" she wondered, knocking on the door. "It's me, Akemi... Are you s-still mad about...?"

_She hasn't spoken to me... But I still have to make things right with her..._

Shivering, she turned the knob and opened the door.

"Moriko-chan... I saved this for you... I figured you were hungry... Are you still sleeping?"

When she got no answer, she walked in, blushing darkly. "Moriko-chan... I confessed my feelings to Nick and..." Akemi stopped, her eyes widening at the sight of the jade witch.

_Moriko-chan..._

The plate slipped out of her hands, shattering at the contact with the floor, as tears gathered in the crystal witch's eyes.

_No..._

Finally, she just screamed.

"_MORIKO-CHAN_!!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I don't get it..."

Saiki sighed. _"What's not to get, Yuki-chan?"_

"I-I don't get why this crazy woman's trying to kill us!! She's already taken so many... Including you, Saiki-kun..." she looked down. "How can I stop her?"

"_That is something you already know..."_ the other Saiki stated. _"Nick-kun needs to be able to defeat her... And her master..."_

"So she works for someone..." Yuki mused, looking over her shoulder for a few moments. "Who is he?"

"_Doerai."_

"Doerai?" she repeated, to which the spirit nodded.

"_That woman, Melissa... works for him."_

"Melissa and Doerai... So those are the two who's throats I will rip out with my bare hands?" she wondered, turning to the other Saiki who just frowned.

"_You're taking this too lightly, Yuki-chan..."_

"Surimasen... But I don't like the circumstances... About how long will this last?"

"_Yuki-chan..."_ the first spirit stated walking up to her, his hand reaching out for her shoulder. _"There is something you need to see..."_

The second his cold hand made contact with her bare shoulder, she trembled, closing her eyes as a dizzy feeling overcame her.

_S-Saiki-kun..._

When she recovered, she reopened her eyes and gasped at the destroyed area around them. She could see a rat scamper past them before a nearby demon-like creature grabbed it. Yuki cringed at what she saw next.

"What... What is this place?"

A sigh escaped Saiki's lips.

"Misora."

"MISORA?! This is _nothing_ compared to the hilly town I live in!" she exclaimed, in complete disbelief about what she was hearing.

"I'm afraid it's true... Unless you and your remaining friends stop Doerai... This will be a possibility... And I'm afraid this is the best it gets."

The black witch turned to the other spirit, clenching her fists. "Surely there can be a way to stop this, Saiki-kun!! I don't want to live in this world..."

"_You won't."_ he replied. _"Because you'll be dead..."_

To her surprise, the other spirit grabbed her chin, looking into her frightened brown eyes with dead seriousness.

"_Your spirit will be dragged to the darkest depths of hell, and you'll be forced to suffer all eternal life... And if you allow this to happen... I'll end up dragging you there myself..."_ he smirked. _"...Dear Yuki-chan."_

Yuki trembled.

"So... I don't really have no choice... do I?"

"_No... You don't."_

She closed her eyes, relaxing in his stone cold grip. "I understand..."

Within moments, they were back to the same spot. Yuki however, just sighed, backing away from him.

"But what if I mess up?! What if I can't stop Doerai? What if... Nick-kun...?"

"_If you believe in him, he won't let you down,"_ Saiki's voice came from behind as she turned around. Her eyes glimmered.

"You talk as if you know Nick-kun better than me..."

"_All the more reason to believe in your friends, Yuki-chan,"_ Saiki smiled, gesturing to a small sphere showing Akemi smiling at Nick. _"Nick-kun's been able to move on... Let's see you do the same..."_

"I-I won't! Saiki-kun... You'll always be the one I love most... And that will be that!" she snapped, annoyed before turning to the two with a hint of bittersweetness.

"Still... They look very happy, don't they?"

Saiki nodded. _"Isn't that a relief? Now Momoko-chan really doesn't have anything to worry about..."_

"_Ahaha, how true."_

Yuki instantly perked up, turning around to face a smiling Momoko.

"M-Momo-chan..."

Momoko walked forward, grinning. _"Hey, how are ya, Yuki-chan?"_

"I-I..."

"_We've always believed in you, you know."_

Her eyes widened as she turned to the direction where the soft voice was.

"Hazuki-chan..."

Hazuki adjusted her glasses before sighing. _"Just please don't hurt Doremi-chan anymore... You have no idea how bad it felt to watch..."_

Yuki shook her head, tears brimming in her eyes. "I promise Hazuki-chan... Never again..."

"_That's good."_

"_At least you still forgive me, right Yuki-chan?"_

"Kurumi-chan!" she called out before sighing heavily. "You should be forgiving me... I let you down..."

"_It's my fault for not keeping my guard up, Yuki-chan. But at least I can talk to you again... huh?"_ Kurumi beamed. _"I... I really do like you, Yuki-chan!"_

"Kurumi-chan..." she started, the tears starting to fall.

"_Hey, as long as Nick's happy, that's good enough for me!!"_

The black witch just smiled, not even bothering to turn around. "Even in death... You haven't changed one bit, Leaf-chan."

"_Aw, that's just me... Wish I said more to Haruka-chan, though..."_

Yuki nodded. "Yeah... I know how that feels..."

"_Yeah right, you baka."_

Hearing the voice, Yuki's eyes went wide.

"M-Moriko-chan?!"

Without further ado, she spun around, facing the undeniable Moriko, her arms crossed. The tears began coming more and more as she bit down on her lip.

"M-Moriko-chan... You're dead too?"

Moriko nodded, gesturing to the sphere which now showed Akemi sobbing in Nick's arms, both of them beside her lifeless, battered body.

"_Damn bitch killed me while I was still sleeping..."_

Yuki huffed. "I won't let this happen anymore... This time for real! I WILL stop Melissa and Doerai!"

"_Well said, Yuki-chan,"_ Momoko noted, smiling. Yuki turned to her and nodded.

"For some reason though... I have a feeling Nick-kun's really going to be the one left with the world's fate, huh...?"

"_Why not?"_ Moriko wondered, shrugging. _"He always hogs the spotlight..."_

"_Just don't give up, okay?"_ Kurumi asked, winking. _"This is my final request..."_

Yuki nodded and held her hands over her heart. "I won't! I promise!!"

The spirits all nodded as well, and Yuki turned to Saiki. "Saiki-kun... Thank you. As soon as this is all over... I'll come and be with you, that okay?"

"_Nope."_

"Ooh, just admit it!" she laughed, running up to him. "You still want me with you... right?"

"_Yuki-chan..."_ Sighing, he just held out his hand. _"Come on, time for you to go back."_

She nodded and placed her hand in his, and within moments they were all alone again.

"Will I really be able to do it...?" she wondered, still a bit uncertain. Saiki nodded, grinning.

"_I still believe in you, Yuki-chan..."_

"Saiki-kun..." Suddenly she burst into tears, collapsing straight into his arms, hugging him tightly. "I promise... For your sake as well as everyone else's... I won't give up."

"_That's my girl..."_ he whispered, stroking her long soft hair. _"Another thing... I... I don't really want you to forget about me, Yuki-chan..."_

"I won't... I definitely won't!"

"_Alright then..."_

Yuki smiled, snuggling up close against his chest, sighing.

_There's... not a single heartbeat._

Soon she felt Saiki fade out of her grasp, as she found herself back on the mesa, looking out towards the sunset.

"Saiki-kun..."

"_Don't give up without a fight,"_ a voice whispered in the wind, making her smile.

"I... I definitely won't!"

_Yes... So long as he believes... I most certainly won't..._

_Watashi, makenai._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Phase 15: Linking These Broken Chains

Now completely confident, Yuki is able to return her strength and do her best... But Nick is still not convinced, and searches for answers... And what he finds could change everything...


	15. Linking These Broken Chains

_Previously on Doerai: The Face of Betrayal..._

"Will I really be able to do it...?" Yuki wondered, still a bit uncertain. Saiki nodded, grinning.

"_I still believe in you, Yuki-chan..."_

"Saiki-kun..." Suddenly she burst into tears, collapsing straight into his arms, hugging him tightly. "I promise... For your sake as well as everyone else's... I won't give up."

"_That's my girl..."_ he whispered, stroking her long soft hair. _"Another thing... I... I don't really want you to forget about me, Yuki-chan..."_

"I won't... I definitely won't!"

"_Alright then..."_

Yuki smiled, snuggling up close against his chest, sighing.

_There's... not a single heartbeat._

Soon she felt Saiki fade out of her grasp, as she found herself back on the mesa, looking out towards the sunset.

"Saiki-kun..."

"_Don't give up without a fight,"_ a voice whispered in the wind, making her smile.

"I... I definitely won't!"

_Yes... So long as he believes... I most certainly won't..._

_Watashi, makenai._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Sometimes, we are faced with the toughest questions we've ever had to ask ourselves.)

**S.P.D. Gold Ranger** and **YukiShinoya444** present:  
_Doerai: The Face of Betrayal  
_Story Created: July 29th, 2008  
Summary: AU. This is a story of betrayal upon the very foundation of life. Nick and his friends face the questions of a dark curse and an adventure that many could not comprehend in a dark new world...  
On Today's Episode: Now completely confident, Yuki is able to return her strength and do her best... But Nick is still not convinced, and searches for answers... And what he finds could change everything...  
Note From YukiShinoya444: All I got to say is this... I'll do my best!  
Note From S.P.D. Gold Ranger: The song Akemi sings in this phase is "My Will" by Dream.

Disclaimer by Nick: I've said it before and I'll say it again. Neither Yuki-chan nor I own ANYTHING of _Ojamajo Doremi_, though we really wish we did. The series and all of its affiliations belong to Toei Animation and whoever licenses it for their particular country.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Phase 15: Linking These Broken Chains

Nick ruffled Akemi's crystal hair as she continued to cry over Moriko's battered body.

"It's not fair... why did she have to die?" Akemi cried, tears already staining her rosy cheeks.

"It's okay, Akemi," Nick replied, soothing the crystal witch as best he could. "That little bitch won't get away with this. I promise."

"She was my best friend, Nick..." Akemi stated, the tears still falling. "Why does SHE have to die?! Why couldn't it have been me?!"

This simple statement surprised Nick. "Akemi, don't say stuff like that! Don't you remember what you told me yourself? Even if lives had to be taken, we are going to stop this! So don't EVER think that you should have died in her place, okay? I don't want to lose you, either, Akemi... I've already lost too much..."

Akemi looked at her new love for a few seconds. "Nick... you're sweet."

"Momoko always used to tell me that," Nick stated, leaning in to kiss Akemi. She gladly returned it.

"We're gonna get that bastard who's doing this is it's the last thing I ever do," Nick noted. "We won't let any of the sacrifices made be in vain. I promise you that, Akemi."

Akemi smiled. "Thank you, Nick."

As Akemi rested her head on his shoulder, Nick remembered the exact words that Akemi had said to him not too long ago...

"_Remember what I promised you, Nick-kun? Even if it ends up being just us, I promise you won't ever be alone again. Okay?"_

Nick looked at the crystal witch. _You know, I'm glad I've got someone like her keeping me together. If it wasn't for Akemi, I probably would have gone insane before long because of what's been going on._

Nick looked back at Akemi, only to notice that she had closed her eyes and started singing a song she knew.

"_tsuyogaru koto dake shiri sugite ita watashi  
__dakedo ano toki kara mayoi wa kieta yo"_

_(I've known all too well about pretending to be strong.  
__But since then, my doubts have vanished.)_

Nick really liked the flow of this song. It seemed to remind him of someone, but he couldn't quite place it...

"_misetai to omou mono ga kitto atte  
__kikasetai kotoba mo takusan aru"_

_(There's definitely things I want to show you  
__And so many words I want to hear)_

Just then, it came to Nick. This song was a perfect description of Akemi herself. How fitting!

"_egao nakigao mo zenbu mite hoshikute  
__matte-iru watashi wa yamete CHANSU wo tsukamu yo"_

_(I want to see all sides of you, when you laugh and cry  
__So I'll stop waiting and seize my chance.)_

For a while, Nick just lost himself in his girlfriend's beautiful singing.

"_anata no koto wo omou  
__sore dake de kokoro ga tsuyoku nareru ki ga suru yo  
__hakanai omoi zutto  
__donna toki demo negau yo anata ni todoku you ni to..."_

_(I think of you,  
__and I feel like that alone is enough to make my heart grow stronger.  
__I always, always wish  
__that these fleeting thoughts would reach you...)_

Once Akemi had finished singing, Nick couldn't help but sigh in happiness. "Beautiful," Nick commented. This caused Akemi to blush.

"You know something, Akemi?" Nick stated. "From now on, that'll be our song."

Akemi nodded.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aiko was walking down the streets, having just passed by Haruka's house, when she noticed something peculiar in the window.

"Is... is that Haruka-chan?" Aiko wondered.

What she saw next shocked her.

"I... I'd better go tell the others," Aiko stated to herself before running at full speed towards the Suzuki household.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nick and Akemi perked up at the sound of knocking. Nick walked up, opened the door, and there stood Yuki. The only difference was that she looked like she was back to her normal self again.

"Hey, you little lovebirds! How's it going?" Yuki cheerfully exclaimed.

"So, you know, huh?" Nick stated.

"I had a talk with Saiki-kun and the others. They believe in us, and as long as we stick together, we'll be able to beat this thing!!" Yuki exclaimed.

Akemi couldn't help but smile. "Now THAT'S the Yuki-chan I remember."

"Do you know anything about what's been going on, Yuki-chan?" Nick asked.

"You know that woman who's been attacking us left and right?" Yuki explained. "Her name's Melissa, and she's actually working for a higher power. This guy's name is Doerai."

"Doerai, huh?" Nick wondered. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"All I know about that guy is that he's got something big planned, and it's going to happen during the lunar eclipse that's going to happen in two weeks," Yuki stated. "So if we're going to nip those guys in the bud for what they've done, it's gonna have to be soon."

Just then, Aiko skidded to a stop, looking as if she'd run a whole marathon.

Nick could tell by the look in the blue witch apprentice's eyes that something was wrong. He didn't even have time to ask.

"Haruka-chan... just stabbed herself."

Nick was already out the door, with Yuki, Akemi, and Aiko not too far behind.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Once they'd arrived at the Reisei household, the first thing they noticed was that the door had been locked tight. Apparently, Haruka had wanted privacy so no one would notice her suicide attempt.

"Why'd she lock it?!" Yuki wondered as she futilely attempted to open the locked door.

"Stand back," Nick stated, taking a few steps backwards before charging forward and slashing at the door with Hanyou Hikari. It instantly went down, allowing the four apprentices to rush into the room.

Nick was the first to see Haruka; she was still alive, but for how much longer was anyone's guess.

"Haruka-chan!!" Nick exclaimed. "Don't move! I'm going to heal you as fast as I can, okay?"

Nick extended his hands so he could perform his healing spell, but much to his surprise, Haruka pushed them away.

"It's okay, Kellysi-chan," Haruka weakly stated. "You don't have to heal me."

Nick looked confused for a second. Then, finally, he understood.

"You want to see her again, don't you?" Nick asked.

"That's... one of the things I've always admired about you, Kellysi-chan," Haruka stated. "You've always been so perceptive..."

"Just don't take her for granted, okay?" Nick advised. "And... tell Leaf that I miss her, will you?"

"Will do," Haruka responded before her eyes closed for the last time.

Yuki looked like she was about to cry, but Nick would have none of it.

"This is just another reason for us to send that Doerai creep packing," Nick stated. "So all of the people who sacrificed themselves can rest in peace. We'll take care of this bastard once and for all. Who's with me?"

Nick extended his hand. Akemi was the first to place her hand on top of Nick's, followed by Yuki and Aiko.

"Do you even have to ask, Nick-kun?" Yuki noted.

"We'll all be here for you until the very end," Akemi replied.

"Just don't be doing any mushy stuff, you two," Aiko teased, which prompted a laugh from Nick and Akemi. _Some things never change, I guess,_ Nick thought.

"If we all stick together, there's no way we'll lose to that freak," Nick stated. "Don't ever forget that."

All four apprentices threw their hands into the air, confirming the statement.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Melissa, I believe it is time to step up our plans. Who is your next target?"

"Do not worry, Master Doerai. I have laid out my plans very carefully. I know just who to strike next. Just leave it to me."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Phase 16: Nightmares That Won't Disappear

On what seems like a routine visit to Nick and Akemi, Hana is intercepted by another cursed man. It's going to be a close one... will the future queen of the Majokai be able to survive the attempts on her life?


	16. Nightmares That Won't Disappear

_Previously on Doerai: The Face of Betrayal..._

Nick was the first to see Haruka; she was still alive, but for how much longer was anyone's guess.

"Haruka-chan!!" Nick exclaimed. "Don't move! I'm going to heal you as fast as I can, okay?"

Nick extended his hands so he could perform his healing spell, but much to his surprise, Haruka pushed them away.

"It's okay, Kellysi-chan," Haruka weakly stated. "You don't have to heal me."

Nick looked confused for a second. Then, finally, he understood.

"You want to see her again, don't you?" Nick asked.

"That's... one of the things I've always admired about you, Kellysi-chan," Haruka stated. "You've always been so perceptive..."

"Just don't take her for granted, okay?" Nick advised. "And... tell Leaf that I miss her, will you?"

"Will do," Haruka responded before her eyes closed for the last time.

Yuki looked like she was about to cry, but Nick would have none of it.

"This is just another reason for us to send that Doerai creep packing," Nick stated. "So all of the people who sacrificed themselves can rest in peace. We'll take care of this bastard once and for all. Who's with me?"

Nick extended his hand. Akemi was the first to place her hand on top of Nick's, followed by Yuki and Aiko.

"Do you even have to ask, Nick-kun?" Yuki noted.

"We'll all be here for you until the very end," Akemi replied.

"Just don't be doing any mushy stuff, you two," Aiko teased, which prompted a laugh from Nick and Akemi. _Some things never change, I guess,_ Nick thought.

"If we all stick together, there's no way we'll lose to that freak," Nick stated. "Don't ever forget that."

All four apprentices threw their hands into the air, confirming the statement.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Sometimes, we are faced with the toughest questions we've ever had to ask ourselves.)

**S.P.D. Gold Ranger** and **YukiShinoya444** present:  
_Doerai: The Face of Betrayal  
_Story Created: July 29th, 2008  
Summary: AU. This is a story of betrayal upon the very foundation of life. Nick and his friends face the questions of a dark curse and an adventure that many could not comprehend in a dark new world...  
On Today's Episode: On what seems like a routine visit to Nick and Akemi, Hana is intercepted by another cursed man. It's going to be a close one... will the future queen of the Majokai be able to survive the attempts on her life?  
Note From YukiShinoya444: All I got to say is this... I'll do my best!

Disclaimer by Nick: I've said it before and I'll say it again. Neither Yuki-chan nor I own ANYTHING of _Ojamajo Doremi_, though we really wish we did. The series and all of its affiliations belong to Toei Animation and whoever licenses it for their particular country.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Phase 16: Nightmares That Won't Disappear

"Okay... Hana-chan's lost."

Hana looked around the forest, blinking her caramel eyes in confusion.

_Just when all I wanted to do was visit my mamas... How the heck did Hana-chan end up way out here? What is this?_

Shrugging, the blonde continued skipping through, looking around every so often.

_Still... Hana-chan can't put her finger on it... But it feels sort of..._

She stopped on the spot, a shiver jumping throughout her body.

_...eerie... Hana-chan doesn't like it... Not one bit._

The white witch looked around. "Fami-chan? Where are you? Doremi? Kellysi-chan?" She shivered again, moving at a slower pace.

_Just why do... Hana-chan... I... feel like I'm being followed? Am I imagining it? I just don't like this... Oh... Not one bit... Not at all... Maybe, it's..._

She shook her head.

_No! Pay attention! Yuki-mama did always say..._

Suddenly she stopped, hearing rustling in the bushes.

"H-Hello?" she squeaked, her heart pounding. "Is it just a cat, maybe? Um... Who's there?"

Just then, the figure jumped out, nearly slicing up the Majokai princess had she not jumped out of the way in time.

"W-What the?!"

Hana's eyes widened at the sight of the claws and glowing red eyes.

"You... You're one of the ones who..."

That was all she could get out before the man charged.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I wonder where Hana-chan is..."

Akemi looked up, noticing her boyfriend's curious look. "Hana-chan...?" she wondered, a bit confused.

Nick sighed heavily. "Fami-chan said she was going to visit the second she heard about Momoko... But she's taking so long... Perhaps something..."

His fists clenched.

"...happened to her?"

An image of the cheerful queen-to-be flashed in Nick's mind. _Please... She's so innocent like Akemi... I certainly don't want to lose her like I did Momoko..._

"Oh Nick..." the crystal witch set down her cup, obviously upset. "We don't even know where to look... I'm so sorry... But if what you said is true... Hana-chan..."

Nick bit his lip.

"We may not know for certain... I just don't know what to do..."

Akemi just lightly sighed, placing her hand on his.

"Whatever you decide, I'll go along with."

"Arigatou, Akemi."

She smiled.

"It's nothing... Really."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuki pulled the extra blanket over the currently sleeping pink witch, caressing the side of her face, smiling at the little bit of drool at her lips.

Well, Doremi was Doremi wasn't she?

_I'm glad she's okay... After what I did... I certainly didn't deserve her forgiveness... But, Doremi-chan's really kind... Akatsuki-kun used to say that all the time..._

She then frowned.

_And speaking of Akatsuki-kun..._

"Say... Doremi-chan?"

The black witch bent down close to the pink witch's face, a curious expression on her own.

"What were you... going to tell me?" she asked softly against Doremi's ear. "I'm all ears now, Doremi-chan... I won't hurt you anymore... I promise..."

Seeing her action only made Doremi stir a bit, mumbling some nonsense in her sleep. Yuki stood back up, sighing.

_I should wait till she's awake... Though that could take a while... And she's such a heavy sleeper when compared to Onpu-onee-sama..._

Suddenly she heard a light whimper and snapped back to Doremi, who seemed to be shivering in her sleep.

"Ha... Ha... _Hana-chan_..."

Yuki's eyes immediately widened.

_Hana-chan...?_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hana yelped, blocking the man's attack with her witch bracelets, jumping back.

She breathed in deeply to revive herself. It must of been a miracle for her to have survived this long without a scratch so far...

...But she knew it wasn't going to stay like that for much longer...

_D-Doushiyo?! H-Hana-chan's not a purifier like Nick or Yuki... And neither of them are here!! But Hana-chan doesn't want to die! Hana-chan doesn't want to end up like Momo!_

Mind made up, she quickly raised her hands, biting her lip in hope that this would work.

"_Pororin pyualin hanahana pi! Hold those man's wrists still so he won't hurt Hana-chan anymore! NOW!!"_

Responding to her spell, the man's claws were soon tied by a tight rope. But just as Hana was about to celebrate, he snapped free and charged, successfully cutting open one of the white witch's arms.

Hana cried out in pain, holding where she was struck, shaking as bright red blood stained her white gloves and trickled down her arm.

_H-He... He sliced Hana-chan pretty hard..._

She bit her lip, shivering in fear.

_Hana-chan's... probably going to die, isn't she? No... I... I mustn't think like that... Momo... Hazuki... Kurumi... Leaf... Moriko... Hana-chan won't die, not like this!!_

"Come on! Hana-chan knows you got more to it than that!!" she taunted, but still shaking. "Come at Hana-chan with your best already!"

That seemed to do it as the man once again charged with every intention of ripping out her throat. Hana only trembled before slowly closing her eyes.

_Doremi... Mama..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"HANA-CHAN!!"

Doremi snapped up, looking horrified as she searched about, almost surprised to find her in a room with Yuki by her side.

"Oh... Y-Yuki-chan... Gomen... I... I didn't know you were here..."

"Doremi-chan... Why did you just scream Hana-chan's name just now?" Yuki asked, a mysterious glimmer in her eyes.

Doremi perked up, a bit confused.

"I-I... I had a nightmare... Hana-chan was..."

She stopped when Yuki grasped her hand, a desperate but serious expression on her face.

"Doremi-chan..."

Doremi shivered a bit, but responded.

"Yes... Yuki-chan?"

Yuki bit her lip for a few moments.

"We have got to tell Nick-kun and the others..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hana fell back as she blocked another attack.

"Ah..."

She breathed in deeply and rapidly, feeling both dizzy from the blood loss and scared for her life. Hana perked up when she heard the man step forward and looked up as he raised his claws, all of them pointing at her neck.

He brought down his claws, only for the white witch to swing her arm in front, letting her blood splatter over her face, staining her sunny blonde hair.

Using a bit more energy, she got on her back and forcefully kicked him in the stomach, effectively knocking the possessed man a few yards back.

Heaving, she struggled to get up as she watched him get slowly back on his feet, growling a low snarl that reminded Hana of a wolf about to pounce on its prey.

Hana winced, looking down at the puddle of blood below her, staining her.

_This is how it ends... I'm not sure if I can take much more of this..._

Her arms trembled and she fell down, tasting her own blood as she watched it continue flowing out with slight interest. _It's like iron... Will Hana-chan really die here like this?_

Feeling the man approach her again, she closed her eyes, sighing.

_This is how it ends... This... Mama..._

"_Pururunu pikapikan chanchii! PURIFICATION!!"_

Hana couldn't even stir as she heard the series of recognizable voices as she sensed more footsteps towards her, as well as a warm hand press against her pale neck, making her eyelids flutter open.

"K...Kellysi-chan?"

Nick let out his breath, raising his hands in front of the white witch.

"_Soten kisshun!! I reject!!"_

Hana soon began glowing, and with that, everything went dark.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"S-She's alright, right? N-Not... dead... Or _anything_..."

"Relax Doremi-chan, Nick here came at just the right time..."

"But Ai-chan...!!"

Nick huffed as he covered his ears, wishing with a whole heart he couldn't hear the others... Not while Hana was asleep in the other room.

_Hana-chan..._

Akemi soon got down beside him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "We saved her, Nick... You don't need to worry..."

Nick growled. "But just _seeing_ Hana-chan like that..."

"Nick..."

Meanwhile, Yuki tapped the window, sighing lightly.

_I honestly just wish I knew what to do... I've lost Saiki-kun... I did terrible things to Doremi-chan... And Hana-chan..._

She glanced at Onpu who just seemed to be resting, obviously tired from all that had happened.

_Who's next...? Onee-sama? And Doremi-chan..._

Her fists clenched.

_Saiki-kun... I'm not going to move on... So... Forgive me..._

"H-Hey... Doremi-chan..."

"Hu? Yes, Yuki-chan?" Doremi asked, perking up as Yuki approached her with the widest smile she could force.

"Hey... Let's go to the Mahoutsukai, okay? You want to see Akatsuki-kun, right?"

At the mere mention of the prince's name, she began to blush. "W-Well... _Yeah_, but Hana-chan..."

_I can't let you go... I love you too much... But still..._

"Then let's go." she stated, holding out her hand which trembled a bit. "Come on... I couldn't possibly leave without you..."

_Even though I'm being selfish... I refuse to let anyone else touch my heart like you... But still... I need to find a reason... Saiki-kun..._

"A-Alright then..." Doremi started, a bit uneasily. Her hand reached out for Yuki's, as a light sigh escaped the black witch's lips.

_I'm being selfish... Using her like this... But I have no choice... If I pretend you're still with me, then I'll be lying to myself... Doremi-chan would never lie..._

"Thank you, Doremi-chan."

_And that's exactly why I'm doing this to her._

She glanced at Akemi and Nick, and bit her lip, tightening her grip around Doremi's delicate hand.

_I envy them..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Phase 17: A Starlit Salvation

When Nick takes Akemi out on a date in an attempt to cheer things up, it starts out as simple and sweet, only to get worse from there when something happens... Meanwhile, Yuki makes a decision that could shatter her friendship with Doremi...


	17. A Starlit Salvation

_Previously on Doerai: The Face of Betrayal..._

Meanwhile, Yuki tapped the window, sighing lightly.

_I honestly just wish I knew what to do... I've lost Saiki-kun... I did terrible things to Doremi-chan... And Hana-chan..._

She glanced at Onpu who just seemed to be resting, obviously tired from all that had happened.

_Who's next...? Onee-sama? And Doremi-chan..._

Her fists clenched.

_Saiki-kun... I'm not going to move on... So... Forgive me..._

"H-Hey... Doremi-chan..."

"Hu? Yes, Yuki-chan?" Doremi asked, perking up as Yuki approached her with the widest smile she could force.

"Hey... Let's go to the Mahoutsukai, okay? You want to see Akatsuki-kun, right?"

At the mere mention of the prince's name, she began to blush. "W-Well... _Yeah_, but Hana-chan..."

_I can't let you go... I love you too much... But still..._

"Then let's go." she stated, holding out her hand which trembled a bit. "Come on... I couldn't possibly leave without you..."

_Even though I'm being selfish... I refuse to let anyone else touch my heart like you... But still... I need to find a reason... Saiki-kun..._

"A-Alright then..." Doremi started, a bit uneasily. Her hand reached out for Yuki's, as a light sigh escaped the black witch's lips.

_I'm being selfish... Using her like this... But I have no choice... If I pretend you're still with me, then I'll be lying to myself... Doremi-chan would never lie..._

"Thank you, Doremi-chan."

_And that's exactly why I'm doing this to her._

She glanced at Akemi and Nick, and bit her lip, tightening her grip around Doremi's delicate hand.

_I envy them..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Sometimes, we are faced with the toughest questions we've ever had to ask ourselves.)

**S.P.D. Gold Ranger** and **YukiShinoya444** present:  
_Doerai: The Face of Betrayal  
_Story Created: July 29th, 2008  
Summary: AU. This is a story of betrayal upon the very foundation of life. Nick and his friends face the questions of a dark curse and an adventure that many could not comprehend in a dark new world...  
On Today's Episode: Trouble on both fronts... When Nick takes Akemi out on a date in an attempt to cheer things up, it starts out as simple and sweet, only to get worse from there when something happens... Meanwhile, Yuki makes a decision that could shatter her friendship with Doremi...  
Note From YukiShinoya444: All I got to say is this... I'll do my best!

Disclaimer by Nick: I've said it before and I'll say it again. Neither Yuki-chan nor I own ANYTHING of _Ojamajo Doremi_, though we really wish we did. The series and all of its affiliations belong to Toei Animation and whoever licenses it for their particular country.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Phase 17: A Starlit Salvation

Nick took a good look at the sleeping Hana. _I'm just glad she's okay..._

"You don't have to worry, Nick," Akemi stated to her boyfriend. "She's safe now."

"What I'm more worried about is how much more my friends are going to have to suffer until we can put an end to this madness," Nick stated, a few tears falling.

Akemi just rubbed Nick's back in a way that soothed him to no end. "I know we're doing the right thing, Nick. You're being valiant for our sake. I think it's very sweet of you..."

Nick looked over at Akemi. She certainly had a way with words...

"Say, Nick? How about we go out for a while, just the two of us? Maybe that will help clear your mind up a bit."

Nick smiled at this. "Are you asking me out on a date, Akemi Suzuki?"

The crystal witch blushed deeply at this. "I... I guess so..."

Nick leaned over and pecked Akemi on the cheek. "Sure, Akemi. Anything to cheer things up again. Where did you have in mind?"

Akemi picked up a pamphlet she'd had lying around. "There's this new carnival that just opened up by the lakefront. Moriko-chan had been trying to get me there for months. How does that sound?"

Nick nodded. "Just let me get my coat first."

Akemi smiled as Nick headed upstairs. _Things are going pretty well, aren't they?_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As Yuki and Doremi continued on their little trek, the pink witch didn't seem to notice Yuki's sorrowful expression.

_I really hope I'm doing the right thing..._ Yuki thought.

Before she could catch her bearings, however, Melissa appeared in front of the two.

Yuki simply shifted into battle stance alongside her best friend, shooting a glare at Melissa that stated 'You'd better stay the hell out of my way if you know what's good for you'.

"Don't start with that look, Shinoya," Melissa taunted. "I have bigger plans for you two."

With that, Melissa snapped her fingers, and in a split-second, Yuki and Doremi had disappeared.

About ten seconds later, the two witches reappeared on a purple platform isolated somewhere in deep space. There didn't seem to be anything else around them but the stars.

"What just happened?" Doremi asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Doremi-chan," Yuki answered.

It was then that both witches noticed what was lurking in the shadows: a bunch of shadowed figures, each with sharp claws and blood-red eyes.

"Isn't it glorious?" Melissa's voice resounded. "Final Destination will be your eternal resting place. There's no way for you to fight off this many at once."

"Oh, yeah?!" Yuki challenged. "We'll take them all down or die trying!! YOU HEAR ME, YOU LITTLE BITCH?!"

"Yuki-chan, I really don't think you need to provoke her," Doremi stated, a sweatdrop appearing on her forehead.

"She killed my Saiki-kun. She deserves what she gets," Yuki noted, extending her hand. Doremi nodded in understanding, taking Yuki's hands into her own. The two closed their eyes and pulled each other close.

"_Spirits of mother nature..."_ Yuki chanted.

_"Spirits of father time..."_ Doremi continued.

"_Together, with enough will and determination to shape our future, we'll overcome the differences set through our past!!"_ both Yuki and Doremi exclaimed, an impossibly bright light appearing above them.

All the cursed figures charged at more or less the same time.

_"Double Ojamajo Supernova Serenade!!"_

Responding to their call, the light above them expelled about a hundred sun-yellow energy bursts that cleared the platform...

...only for more to start showing up. Just great.

"Doremi-chan, could you lend me a hand?" Yuki exclaimed, tossing her poron for the pink witch. Doremi immediately got the message, spin kicking the spinning poron into one of the cursed figures, knocking it right off. As the runaway poron bounced about, Yuki performed a backflip, followed by a somersaulting kick that sent her poron charging into more groups of cursed, knocking them all out rather quickly.

"So, the brats still resist, huh?" Melissa's voice resounded. "Well, that won't be a problem for much longer. Time I brought out the heavy artillery."

That said, a massive ball of dark energy converged at the center of Final Destination, eventually forming into a fearsome monster complete with even larger claws, piercing horns growing from the sides of its head, rocky scales on its back, and of course, the signature glowing red eyes.

"Whoa... that's big..." Doremi stated, actually sounding a little scared.

"Don't let this freak's appearance scare you, Doremi-chan!!" Yuki exclaimed. "We've taken freaks bigger than this before!! And you know that I damn well won't go down without a fight!!"

Her confidence just as quickly restored, the pink witch nodded. Nothing more needed to be said as the two witches charged for the monster.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I can't believe it, Akemi," Nick exclaimed after a rousing date with Akemi at the lakefront carnival. "I simply cannot believe that I hit it with all of my force and didn't even get halfway to the bell, then I had to watch you hit it with only half your strength and nearly send the thing flying into the ocean!!"

Akemi blushed at this. "Oh, that old trick? See, the button is sticking straight up in the air, ready to be hit. The hammer, while both surfaces are totally flat, is fixed. One side of it is perfectly aligned, while the other is slanted a little. If you hit with the slanted side, the impact on the button is weak as anything. Hit it with the correctly-placed side, and it's easy to ring the bell. I learned that the hard way when I was nine. In my case, it was a five-year-old."

Nick couldn't help but laugh. "She'd eaten her wheaties that day, huh?"

Both Nick and Akemi shared a good laugh at that little memory.

The next few minutes passed in relative silence.

"Hey, Akemi?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. I still miss Momoko..."

"It's okay, Nick. We're all here for you."

Akemi turned around and pulled Nick into a tight embrace that he gladly returned.

"Akemi... sometimes, I wonder what I'd do without you..."

"That's why I'm here, Nick..."

The two were silent for a few seconds.

"I know I've probably said this a lot, but I love you, Akemi."

"It's okay. I love you, too, Nick."

After a couple more seconds, the two witch apprentices pressed their lips to each others'.

They stayed like that for about fifteen seconds before separating. That instant, something shot through Akemi's mind, causing her to feel dizzy.

Nick immediately picked up on this strange behavior. "Akemi, what's wrong?"

"Uhh... so dizzy..." was all Akemi stated before collapsing to the ground, completely unconscious.

"AKEMI!!" Nick exclaimed before being cut off by the sound of high-pitched laughter. The green apprentice looked into the sky to see a mysterious dark figure cloaked almost completely in a purple cape.

"All right, I'm going to make this very simple," Nick proclaimed. "Either you reverse what you just did to my girlfriend right now, or I jump up there and kick your teeth right out of you!!"

"So bold for such a brat," the cloaked figure responded, evilness radiating from his very being. "Just the kind of power the master needs."

"Wait a minute, 'master'? Don't tell me YOU'RE working for Doerai, too?!"

"How perceptive of you, boy. I am known as the Nightmare Wizard, the essence of bad dreams made real."

"I don't give a damn who you are, cape and cowl! Now what did you do to Akemi?!"

"Very simple. I trapped the little girl in her own dream world. The only way I'll wake her up is if you can defeat me inside her dreams. Gather all seven Dream Stars in her subconscious, then come meet me at Rainbow Resort. No tricks or she's good as dead."

With that, the Nightmare Wizard disappeared. Nick looked down at the sleeping Akemi.

"That Doerai creep doesn't know who he's messing with," Nick stated to nobody in particular. "But he's gonna have to wait until I can get my girlfriend to wake up again."

Not wasting a single second, Nick brought out his poron and began glowing as he chanted his spell.

_"Asobu soba de sakiyaki sore!! Take me into Akemi's dreams!!"_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Phase 18: When All the Stars Were Falling

Both sides are occupied at this point. With Nick searching for the Dream Stars inside Akemi's subconscious, and Yuki and Doremi trapped with a fearsome beast in Final Destination, how will they get out of this one? Maybe someone very special to Nick can provide him with the answers he needs...


	18. When All the Stars Were Falling

_Previously on Doerai: The Face of Betrayal..._

"All right, I'm going to make this very simple," Nick proclaimed. "Either you reverse what you just did to my girlfriend right now, or I jump up there and kick your teeth right out of you!!"

"So bold for such a brat," the cloaked figure responded, evilness radiating from his very being. "Just the kind of power the master needs."

"Wait a minute, 'master'? Don't tell me YOU'RE working for Doerai, too?!"

"How perceptive of you, boy. I am known as the Nightmare Wizard, the essence of bad dreams made real."

"I don't give a damn who you are, cape and cowl! Now what did you do to Akemi?!"

"Very simple. I trapped the little girl in her own dream world. The only way I'll wake her up is if you can defeat me inside her dreams. Gather all seven Dream Stars in her subconscious, then come meet me at Rainbow Resort. No tricks or she's good as dead."

With that, the Nightmare Wizard disappeared. Nick looked down at the sleeping Akemi.

"That Doerai creep doesn't know who he's messing with," Nick stated to nobody in particular. "But he's gonna have to wait until I can get my girlfriend to wake up again."

Not wasting a single second, Nick brought out his poron and began glowing as he chanted his spell.

"_Asobu soba de sakiyaki sore!! Take me into Akemi's dreams!!"_

(Author's Note: I finally came up with the opening sequence! Song is "Through the Night" by Masahiko Arimachi!)

(Footage: Flashes of red eyes flicker across the screen as the opening begins.)

_semenai de kesanai de makenai de  
__dare datte motteru hazu yuzurenai mono  
__(Don't make fun of it! Don't destroy it! Don't cheapen it!  
__That one thing everyone has that they won't give up.)_

(Footage: Akemi can be seen facing the screen, dressed in her Purifier outfit, her eyes closed, and her hands together in a prayer.)

_ai dake yume dake kimi dake  
__(Only love! Only dreams! Only you!)_

(Footage: Yuki walks up to a nearby cliff and notices Nick standing there, looking a little sad.)

_sore dake wa hanasanai donna toki demo  
__(Those are the only things I won't ever let go.)_

(Footage: Nick turns around, tears falling from his eyes. Yuki nods in understanding as we fade to the logo.)

_doushi you mo naku ochitsukanai yoru  
__nani mo kamo nagedashitaku naru  
__(On nights when I can't settle down no matter what,  
__I just want to throw anything and everything away.)_

(Footage: Nick can be seen in his room, watching the sun rise through the glass window. After a bit, he turns away and mouths Momoko's name.)

_tsube kobe iwazu ni sassato DOA o akena  
__rikutsu nante koneteru HIMA wa nai  
__(Don't fret or complain, just open the door, okay?  
__I don't have time to quibble with you.)_

(Footage: We see various photos of Yuki and her team before fading into a group shot of Yuki, Akemi, Moriko, and Kurumi.)

_juuou mujin tobi mawaritai  
__youi shoutou mamori takunai  
__(I want to fly all over the place.  
__I wanna throw caution to the wind.)_

(Footage: Nick can be seen avoiding blade-shaped energy blasts from a mysterious woman with a long staff. After a bit, Nick skids to a stop and faces his attacker with a look of extreme anger on his face.)

_nakushita wake ja nai mada hajimatte nai dakara...  
__(It isn't because I've lost anything, it's because nothing's even started yet.)_

(Footage: Nick and Akemi can be seen standing on the same cliff from earlier, but Nick is smiling this time. Akemi whispers something to Nick and then kisses him on the cheek, causing him to blush.)

_semenai de kesanai de makenai de  
__(Don't make fun of it! Don't destroy it! Don't cheapen it!)_

(Footage: Nick hops off of a building, skids to a stop, and fires an Ojamajo Arrow of Light at something offscreen.)

_dare datte motteru hazu yuzurenai mono  
__(That one thing everyone has that they won't give up.)_

(Footage: We close in on Final Destination, where Yuki and Doremi hear something and turn around, only to come face to face with a fearsome monster that roars loudly.)

_ai dake  
__(Only love!)_

(Footage: Akemi waves to the camera with a smile on her face.)

_yume dake  
__(Only dreams!)_

(Footage: Nick hops backwards and brings Hanyou Hikari behind him, creating a gust of wind from the path of the blade.)

_kimi dake  
__(Only you!)_

(Footage: Yuki releases Tobiume and holds it in front of her.)

_sore dake wa hanasanai donna toki demo  
__(Those are the only things I won't ever let go.)_

(Footage: Nick and Akemi join hands, nodding to each other. They raise their hands and perform the Double Ojamajo Sparkle Screw, the silver beam of light covering the screen.)

_nani ga hoshii nani ga shitai doko ni ikitai  
__(What do you want? What do you wanna do? Where do you wanna go?)_

(Footage: In a dark area, Nick dodges around shadow creatures, slicing down the ones he can before skidding to a stop and staring at something in the distance.)

_yami o saite hashiri nukete tsukamitore  
__(Cut through the darkness and run to grab what you want...)_

(Footage: We see a pair of blood-red eyes opening. Nick charges forward and leaps into the air, bringing Hanyou Hikari down against the screen.)

_Through The Night!!_

(Footage: Nick, Yuki, Akemi, Moriko, and Kurumi can be seen in a group shot staring up towards the stars as the song ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Sometimes, we are faced with the toughest questions we've ever had to ask ourselves.)

**S.P.D. Gold Ranger** and **YukiShinoya444** present:  
_Doerai: The Face of Betrayal  
_Story Created: July 29th, 2008  
Summary: AU. This is a story of betrayal upon the very foundation of life. Nick and his friends face the questions of a dark curse and an adventure that many could not comprehend in a dark new world...  
On Today's Episode: Both sides are occupied at this point. With Nick searching for the Dream Stars inside Akemi's subconscious, and Yuki and Doremi trapped with a fearsome beast in Final Destination, how will they get out of this one? Maybe someone very special to Nick can provide him with the answers he needs...  
Note From YukiShinoya444: All I got to say is this... I'll do my best!

Disclaimer by Nick: I've said it before and I'll say it again. Neither Yuki-chan nor I own ANYTHING of _Ojamajo Doremi_, though we really wish we did. The series and all of its affiliations belong to Toei Animation and whoever licenses it for their particular country.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Phase 18: When All the Stars Were Falling

Nick took a good look around the area he was in... The area of his girlfriend's dreams.

"Nice place..." he noted, looking about the lush beautiful green valley ahead. "Perhaps a Dream Star's here...?"

He stopped when he heard laughing nearby and turned to a flowery field. Nick perked up when he saw a much younger version of Akemi running through, chasing another boy who was much older than she was, with silvery gray eyes and the same shade of sapphire eyes that Akemi had.

Nick cracked a smile. "That must be her brother... Daisuke..."

"Onii-san, wait up!!" the young girl exclaimed, waving her arms about. Her older brother turned to her and smirked, a rather odd twinkle in his eye.

He quickly swept up his little sister like a doll, poking her cheek as she squealed in delight. "You're just slow, Akemi-chan." he stated teasingly, kissing her forehead.

Akemi giggled, cuddling close against him with her tiny arms wrapped around his neck. "Onii-chan..."

Nick couldn't help but let out a light laugh. "Wow... They really were close..." He then perked up when he felt a harsh wind, the entire scenery changing into a dark, dreary looking place.

"What the...?"

"ONII-CHAN!!"

"Huh?" Nick turned to the dream Akemi once again, his eyes widening. This time she was older, and she seemed to be trying in a vain attempt to prevent her big brother from leaving her.

"P-Please... Don't go!" she cried, tears brimming in her eyes as Daisuke simply shook his head and turned away. Akemi stood there in disbelief before falling to her knees, sobbing.

The green witch frowned at the sight and sighed.

_His leaving really did hurt her..._

He looked up, noticing a shining object up ahead, radiating of a pure light that shined down on the small crying girl.

_A Dream Star...?_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Doremi-chan, NOW!!" Yuki shouted, throwing out her hand. Doremi quickly nodded, taking it as the two began glowing with a holy light.

"_Pururunu pikapikan chanchii..."_

"_Pirika pirilala poporina peperuto..."_

"_Double Ojamajo Purifying Light!!"_ they exclaimed, thrusting their hands forward at the beast and nailing it with a full-out purification blast.

The monster bellowed before outstretching itself all around, immediately causing the two girls to back against each other, hands still locked.

Then... It was gone.

"Yuki-chan... What just happened?" Doremi wondered, looking a bit frightened. Yuki's eyes glimmered before she bit down and yanked tightly onto the pink witch's hand.

"Come on Doremi-chan." she stated softly, tightening her grip around her hand. Doremi winced but said nothing as she followed willingly, without complaints.

Yuki's eyes moved to her friend beside her as she gulped.

_Even now... Doremi-chan and I... I'm using her with no feelings of remorse... Why is that?_

She shot up to the red sky overhead, and gasped.

"_No_..."

"Yuki-chan, what is it?" Doremi asked, leaning towards the black witch.

Yuki bit her lip.

_I-It's the same sky... As that demonic Misora... Looks like we're already in hell..._

She blinked, her boyfriend's ghostly voice repeating itself in her mind.

"_Your spirit will be dragged to the darkest depths of hell, and you'll be forced to suffer all eternal life... And if you allow this to happen... I'll end up dragging you there myself..."_

_Saiki-kun..._

"Yuki-chan?"

"Oh... Doremi-chan..." she started, meeting the pink witch's wide confused magenta eyes. "It's... nothing..."

"Is that a lie?"

"No..." Yuki whispered, pressing Doremi's hand against her cheek, her lips pressed slightly ajar to her ever smooth palm. Her friend simply yipped with the tickling feeling of Yuki's soft lips and a giggle escaped her throat.

Yuki looked up at the pink witch's cheerful smile with blank yet confused brown eyes.

_Even in a place like this... Doremi-chan can still smile..._

She inhaled the rather sweet scent from her hand, a sigh escaping against Doremi's palm, making her perk up.

"Yuki-chan?"

_She has a different fragrance than Saiki-kun, too... It's like irises... Or lilies? Either way... It's actually kinda pleasant..._

Yuki removed her hand, sighing as she simply held on tightly, pulling Doremi along. Doremi just blinked and looked down.

_I wonder... Why is she acting so strangely?_

The black witch casted her a quick glance, and tightened around her hand.

_I'm using Doremi-chan... She doesn't deserve this... But I need to do it... Still... I..._

_...I'm still a little unsure, aren't I?_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"One down, six to go..."

Nick looked at the six-pointed star-like object in his hand, letting out a light sigh.

_Don't worry Akemi... I'm coming..._

He observed his surroundings.

_Now it's some sort of those dark forests you'd see in those cheesy horror films... But still..._

Nick gulped, tightening his fist around the Dream Star.

_Akemi..._

The green witch then broke off into a sprint, trying his best to navigate through the several branches in his path, getting a light rip from a few till he nearly stumbled when he got through the end.

What he saw next nearly made him choke.

"A-Akemi...?"

Indeed his girlfriend was standing there before him, but something seemed wrong.

"Akemi... Are you...?"

That was all he could say before he stopped, his girlfriend against him...

...with a sharp knife dug deep into his shoulder.

"Akemi..." Nick coughed out as she pulled out the dagger, covered with blood. He clutched his wounded shoulder, staring at Akemi in disbelief.

_This is a nightmare... But I never expected her to..._

He perked up when she had vanished and looked about.

_The Dream Star... I need to focus... Still... Akemi..._

Still stumbling a bit, he walked forward...

...Only to meet with a punch to the face.

"_You're an idiot, you know that Nick-kun?"_

Nick's eyes immediately widened, snapping up to the voice.

"Mo... _Mori-chan_?"

"_Who else did you think?"_ she shot back, her entire self transparent... But as Nick could tell from the punch earlier, still decently solid. _"Don't worry... The pain will wear off after you get the next Dream Star..."_

"Whatever, Mori-chan..." he stated softly, almost tripping. "I still can't believe Akemi..."

"_Will have such a scare when she wakes up..."_ Moriko finished thoughtfully, sighing. _"If she remembers she stabbed you in her dreams... Poor Akemi-chan dear will practically be eaten alive by guilt."_

Nick perked up, and frowned. "Yeah... But Mori-chan, I don't understand... How are you..."

"_I'm not completely dead just yet, you know!"_ she exclaimed, folding her arms. _"Still... That doesn't necessarily mean I want to talk to you, Nick-kun..."_

"But what did I..."

"_I always thought that I'd be the one drying Akemi-chan dear's tears... And being by her side forever and ever... But it's not just death that separates us... It's you."_

Nick looked at her, curious. "Why... me?"

"_Why you?!"_ she repeated, sputtering. _"You fell in love is that's what! I don't know what's worse... Akemi-chan was taking care of you! She wasn't supposed to fall in love! She was supposed to stay with ME!!"_

The green witch apprentice blinked, unable to come up with anything to say. The spirit only continued, her voice getting harsher and harsher.

"_But no... You took her from me and... and... ARGH!!"_ She shook her head, the tears beginning to surface. _"Just... never mind, alright?! Look! There's the Dream Star up ahead! Now go get it... Akemi-chan's your responsibility now... Take good care of her."_

"Mori-chan I..."

Moriko just sighed, shook her head, and vanished.

"_Please don't hurt her... I love her too much..."_

Nick frowned and reached out for the second Dream Star.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Yuki-chan... Have you been here before?"

"No..."

Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yuki-chan..."

The pink witch stumbled over a root, yelping as Yuki quickly caught her, looking down at her ever so seriously.

"Be CAREFUL, Doremi-chan."

"H-Hai..." Doremi stammered, blushing like crazy as she separated herself from the black witch. "T-Thank you... Yuki-chan."

Yuki unknowingly blushed herself but moved forward.

_My heart hurts... My head hurts... Everything hurts..._

She clutched on her chest, closing her eyes tightly.

_Saiki-kun... Saiki-kun... SAIKI-KUN!!_

"Yuki-chan?"

Yuki instantly perked up, looking into Doremi's wide magenta eyes. "Oh, no... It's nothing..."

Doremi opened her mouth to protest but was cut off when a wind blew through the area into the north. Yuki perked up.

_The wind... To become a wind and point yourself in the right direction..._

Her eyes widened.

_Saiki-kun!_

"Doremi-chan... This way!!" she exclaimed, pulling the pink witch off.

"W-Wah! Y-Yuki-chan!"

"Just trust me on this!" Yuki responded, hoping with every fiber of her being that this feeling wasn't wrong.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nick sighed. "I've been walking in circles... Geez..."

"_Lost again, Nick?"_ a ghostly but soft voice behind him asked, making his eyes widen.

"Momoko... Well, Mori-chan was here, too..." he smiled at her. "Should I be surprised?"

Momoko shook her head. _"No... Not really... But I am here for a reason... And that's not to belt you like Moriko-chan did, earlier."_

Nick frowned at Moriko's name but forced a smile. "Why are you here anyway, Momoko?"

"_Do you love Akemi-chan more than you love me?"_

The green witch perked up, surprised. He frowned, shaking his head. "Momoko, this isn't the time for that!!"

"_True... That was a trivial question... After all... You have more pressing matters at hand..."_

Nick bit his lip. "You're acting strange... Something like this I could probably expect from Saiki-kun, but you..."

"_Look up ahead."_

"Huh?" He obeyed, looking up at a figure up ahead, and his eyes widened. "_AKEMI_!!"

Indeed it was his girlfriend, floating in the air while she appeared to sleep. She didn't even stir when Nick called her name.

"Akemi!!" he yelled again, rushing forward only to run smack into a barrier. "W-What the?! Akemi! AKEMI!!"

"_She can't hear you, Nick... She's holding the final Dream Star... Still... You and patience never did fit well together..."_

She was right, as Nick could see the glowing light above Akemi. She sparkled in that light...

_Akemi..._

Her old boyfriend growled, banging on the barrier to no avail. "Akemi... You're saying I have to get the other Dream Stars?"

His deceased girlfriend smiled softly. _"Well, you love her right? But be careful... She doesn't have much time... And... Moriko-chan says Akemi-chan's dreams aren't anything like a typical nightmare... They're about her friends... People special to her... You could die here."_

Nick grasped his shoulder. "I know... But I will get them, Momoko."

Momoko shook her head. _"I just knew you'd say that... But Nick..."_

"Yes?" he asked only to see her vanish. "Momoko?! MOMOKO!!"

"_Follow the wind... I'll lead the way..."_

"Momoko..." Nick looked at Akemi one last time.

"Akemi..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Phase 19: Let's Fly Into The Neverending Sea

While Nick continues his search for the Dream Stars, time slowly runs into a stand still for Akemi as she remains trapped in the endless abyss. With Yuki and Doremi's trouble in the other world, Yuki continues forward in her decision... But will anything stand a chance?


	19. Let's Fly Into the Neverending Sea

_Previously on Doerai: The Face of Betrayal..._

Nick gazed up at a figure up ahead, and his eyes widened. "_AKEMI_!!"

Indeed it was his girlfriend, floating in the air while she appeared to sleep. She didn't even stir when Nick called her name.

"Akemi!!" he yelled again, rushing forward only to run smack into a barrier. "W-What the?! Akemi! AKEMI!!"

"_She can't hear you, Nick... She's holding the final Dream Star... Still... You and patience never did fit well together..."_

She was right, as Nick could see the glowing light above Akemi. She sparkled in that light...

_Akemi..._

Her old boyfriend growled, banging on the barrier to no avail. "Akemi... You're saying I have to get the other Dream Stars?"

His deceased girlfriend smiled softly. _"Well, you love her right? But be careful... She doesn't have much time... And... Moriko-chan says Akemi-chan's dreams aren't anything like a typical nightmare... They're about her friends... People special to her... You could die here."_

Nick grasped his shoulder. "I know... But I will get them, Momoko."

Momoko shook her head. _"I just knew you'd say that... But Nick..."_

"Yes?" he asked only to see her vanish. "Momoko?! MOMOKO!!"

"_Follow the wind... I'll lead the way..."_

"Momoko..." Nick looked at Akemi one last time.

"Akemi..."

(Footage: Flashes of red eyes flicker across the screen as the opening begins.)

_semenai de kesanai de makenai de  
__dare datte motteru hazu yuzurenai mono  
__(Don't make fun of it! Don't destroy it! Don't cheapen it!  
__That one thing everyone has that they won't give up.)_

(Footage: Akemi can be seen facing the screen, dressed in her Purifier outfit, her eyes closed, and her hands together in a prayer.)

_ai dake yume dake kimi dake  
__(Only love! Only dreams! Only you!)_

(Footage: Yuki walks up to a nearby cliff and notices Nick standing there, looking a little sad.)

_sore dake wa hanasanai donna toki demo  
__(Those are the only things I won't ever let go.)_

(Footage: Nick turns around, tears falling from his eyes. Yuki nods in understanding as we fade to the logo.)

_doushi you mo naku ochitsukanai yoru  
__nani mo kamo nagedashitaku naru  
__(On nights when I can't settle down no matter what,  
__I just want to throw anything and everything away.)_

(Footage: Nick can be seen in his room, watching the sun rise through the glass window. After a bit, he turns away and mouths Momoko's name.)

_tsube kobe iwazu ni sassato DOA o akena  
__rikutsu nante koneteru HIMA wa nai  
__(Don't fret or complain, just open the door, okay?  
__I don't have time to quibble with you.)_

(Footage: We see various photos of Yuki and her team before fading into a group shot of Yuki, Akemi, Moriko, and Kurumi.)

_juuou mujin tobi mawaritai  
__youi shoutou mamori takunai  
__(I want to fly all over the place.  
__I wanna throw caution to the wind.)_

(Footage: Nick can be seen avoiding blade-shaped energy blasts from a mysterious woman with a long staff. After a bit, Nick skids to a stop and faces his attacker with a look of extreme anger on his face.)

_nakushita wake ja nai mada hajimatte nai dakara...  
__(It isn't because I've lost anything, it's because nothing's even started yet.)_

(Footage: Nick and Akemi can be seen standing on the same cliff from earlier, but Nick is smiling this time. Akemi whispers something to Nick and then kisses him on the cheek, causing him to blush.)

_semenai de kesanai de makenai de  
__(Don't make fun of it! Don't destroy it! Don't cheapen it!)_

(Footage: Nick hops off of a building, skids to a stop, and fires an Ojamajo Arrow of Light at something offscreen.)

_dare datte motteru hazu yuzurenai mono  
__(That one thing everyone has that they won't give up.)_

(Footage: We close in on Final Destination, where Yuki and Doremi hear something and turn around, only to come face to face with a fearsome monster that roars loudly.)

_ai dake  
__(Only love!)_

(Footage: Akemi waves to the camera with a smile on her face.)

_yume dake  
__(Only dreams!)_

(Footage: Nick hops backwards and brings Hanyou Hikari behind him, creating a gust of wind from the path of the blade.)

_kimi dake  
__(Only you!)_

(Footage: Yuki releases Tobiume and holds it in front of her.)

_sore dake wa hanasanai donna toki demo  
__(Those are the only things I won't ever let go.)_

(Footage: Nick and Akemi join hands, nodding to each other. They raise their hands and perform the Double Ojamajo Sparkle Screw, the silver beam of light covering the screen.)

_nani ga hoshii nani ga shitai doko ni ikitai  
__(What do you want? What do you wanna do? Where do you wanna go?)_

(Footage: In a dark area, Nick dodges around shadow creatures, slicing down the ones he can before skidding to a stop and staring at something in the distance.)

_yami o saite hashiri nukete tsukamitore  
__(Cut through the darkness and run to grab what you want...)_

(Footage: We see a pair of blood-red eyes opening. Nick charges forward and leaps into the air, bringing Hanyou Hikari down against the screen.)

_Through The Night!!_

(Footage: Nick, Yuki, Akemi, Moriko, and Kurumi can be seen in a group shot staring up towards the stars as the song ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Sometimes, we are faced with the toughest questions we've ever had to ask ourselves.)

**S.P.D. Gold Ranger** and **YukiShinoya444** present:  
_Doerai: The Face of Betrayal  
_Story Created: July 29th, 2008  
Summary: AU. This is a story of betrayal upon the very foundation of life. Nick and his friends face the questions of a dark curse and an adventure that many could not comprehend in a dark new world...  
On Today's Episode: While Nick continues his search for the Dream Stars, time slowly runs into a stand still for Akemi as she remains trapped in the endless abyss. With Yuki and Doremi's trouble in the other world, Yuki continues forward in her decision... But will anything stand a chance?  
Note From YukiShinoya444: All I got to say is this... I'll do my best!

Disclaimer by Nick: I've said it before and I'll say it again. Neither Yuki-chan nor I own ANYTHING of _Ojamajo Doremi_, though we really wish we did. The series and all of its affiliations belong to Toei Animation and whoever licenses it for their particular country.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Phase 19: Let's Fly Into The Neverending Sea

After too long, Nick had managed to procure six of the Dream Stars. They hadn't been easy ventures, either.

Whatever the Nightmare Wizard had done to Akemi's dreams was really starting to mess with his perception as he continued to recover the Dream Stars. The green witch apprentice had been forced to fight his way through bats, lions, exploding starfish, and all manner of weird occurrences in his search for the Dream Stars.

Once he'd returned to the Butter Building where he'd began this subconscious journey, he took a good look at the still-locked door that lay before him.

"Just one more to go," Nick noted. "Then I can end this."

"_You're doing pretty well, Nick. Just as I expected from you."_

Nick turned around to see Momoko floating there again. She was smiling, a smile that Nick hadn't seen since the yellow witch apprentice had been slaughtered earlier.

"Say, Momoko? Can I talk to you about something?"

Momoko nodded, sitting down by Nick.

"Have you ever heard the saying that you never forget your first love?" Nick asked.

Momoko nodded.

"That's you, Momoko. No matter what the situation is now, you'll always be my true love. Akemi's been so nice to me these past few weeks... I probably would have gone insane because of what happened to you."

"_Do you really love Akemi-chan, Nick?"_

"Of course I do. But... you'll always be my true love, Momoko. No matter what happens."

Momoko actually felt like crying as she heard this.

"I just want to make you two happy," Nick stated. "That's all I really want. I promised I'd avenge you by beating that Doerai creep's face into the dirt, and Akemi's been so great helping us through these troubled times. All I really want is for this madness to end... you won't be able to rest in peace until this ends..."

"_You'll have my support. The others will be there, too."_

"From what I understand, Mori-chan _hates_ me because I fell for Akemi so hard," Nick stated.

Momoko giggled at this. _"She's just jealous. She always did have a thing for Akemi-chan..."_

Momoko let her transparent hand rest on Nick's shoulder. _"Believe me, Nick, she still likes you, no matter what her actions on the outside suggest. We all do. We know that you're going to get through this. I promise."_

Nick looked up at his deceased girlfriend. "Would you kiss me? So we can seal that promise?"

Momoko smiled. _"I don't see why not."_

With that, the two leaned forward and their lips connected.

When she pulled back, Momoko smiled again. _"Good luck out there, okay, Nick? I'll be watching you."_

"Hopefully, we can be together again someday," Nick stated.

Momoko nodded as she began to disappear. _"Just keep Akemi-chan happy, okay, Nick? Otherwise, this will have been for nothing."_

Nick gave his signature thumbs-up, signifying he understood.

"_I'll see you when I see you, Nick."_

With that, Momoko was gone.

Nick took a look at the last door that was locked, requiring the power of the first six Dream Stars to enter.

"All right, Nightmare Wizard, I'm ready for you."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuki and Doremi stood in front of the portal to the Mahoutsukai, the pink witch not noticing the look of worry on her best friend's face.

Yuki entered the portal first, Doremi following close by.

As they approached the grand castle in the distance, Doremi was focused on it and not the tears that had just started falling from Yuki's chocolate-brown eyes.

_Please forgive me, Doremi-chan..._ Yuki thought as they neared the castle.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

His collected Dream Stars in hand, Nick entered the final door, coming out into an area that looked VERY psychedelic, consisting of a light purple vortex and a sun that seemed to rest in the center of the vortex. Also adding to the weirdness of the place was the fact that rock spires were constantly orbiting around the area.

"Okay, and I thought Hazuki-chan's 'science dreams' were weird, but THIS place takes the cake," Nick teased to nobody in particular.

All of a sudden, Nick was knocked off his feet by a dark energy blast. Once he had recovered himself, Nick looked up to see none other than Melissa, Doerai's lackey, floating there.

"Don't tell me YOU'RE trying to stop me, too?!" Nick exclaimed, way past his patience limit by this point.

"Why don't you shut it, brat?" Melissa mocked. "I'm getting tired of you setting back our plans!!"

"I made a promise to Momoko and Akemi that I'd put an end to this madness, and I won't let you stop me!!" Nick exclaimed, shifting into battle stance.

"Oh, tough guy, are you?" Melissa stated, beginning to glow with a vicious dark aura. "We'll see how tough you are once you've faced my final form!!"

With that, Melissa emitted a massive dark shockwave that forced Nick back in his spot. Nick could only watch in horror as Melissa underwent a terrifying transformation into a towering monstrosity complete with long, whip-like arms, many powerful dark weapons, and a sleek, terror-inducing metallic body.

"Now you face the true terror of Omega Metempsychosis!!" Melissa's distorted voice proclaimed.

Nick took a good look at the towering monstrosity that stood before him, then suddenly remembered something about the Dream Stars.

_I asked Saiki-kun about these once,_ Nick thought. _They're similar to the Majokai Crystals in a sense, but they only work inside the dream world... didn't he call it the Yumekai? I only have six right now, but that should be more than enough to take on this freak._

**("Godsibb" by Yuki Kajiura plays)**

Nick held the Dream Stars above him, channeling their power into him. After a few seconds, Nick began glowing with a strong Purifier aura, sparkles of light flashing around him.

"Bring it on, freak," Nick challenged, charging straight for Omega Metempsychosis, only to be just as easily knocked back by one of its whip-like arms.

"Okay, so that's not going to work," Nick noted as he thought of another way to approach the massive monster.

Nick continued to dodge around the shockwaves that the monster was hammering out.

"Look, will you stop with the freaking shockwaves already?! I can't hear myself think!!" Nick exclaimed...

...and that's when he saw it: a red jewel on the forehead of Omega Metempsychosis.

"Of course! That's gotta be its weak point! But just how the heck do I get that high?" Nick wondered. _I've gotta stay patient... though that's never been one of my strong suits, I have to focus if I'm going to make it out of this alive... Akemi and Momoko are counting on me. I can't let them down!_

Making his decision, Nick stood his ground until Omega Metempsychosis came near, just waiting for his chance to attack.

"_Sanctio!!"_ Melissa's voice proclaimed, its whip-like hands forming a massive sphere of dark energy. Nick saw his chance as Omega Metempsychosis launched the attack. Using the Sanctio attack itself as a footstool (the energy of the Dream Stars was protecting him from taking damage), Nick launched himself towards the monstrosity, striking the jewel on its forehead a few times and causing it to back off.

"Hah! Can't take that, now, can you?" Nick taunted, skidding to a stop.

"I assure you, there's plenty more where that came from," Melissa shot back, preparing another special move.

"I can't let her fire off another one of those nasty-looking attacks..." Nick noted. "There's gotta be a way to stop this thing... but how?"

Omega Metempsychosis backed up, ready to launch its next attack. Electricity began crackling around its hands.

"_Prodigium!!"_ Melissa's voice proclaimed as Omega Metempsychosis slammed its crackling hands into the ground, causing a massive upheaval of electric energy that surely would have fried Nick had he not jumped into the air at the last second.

"WHOA!! That was close," Nick stated as he backflipped away from the mechanical monstrosity. "I'd better stay on my guard."

No sooner had he said that than another Sanctio attack came rocketing for him. Just like he had before, Nick used the attack itself as a footstool, ready to strike the red jewel again.

His flight was interrupted when Omega Metempsychosis' whip-like arms caught him.

"Your impatience will be your undoing, fool! _Visc!!_"

Nick didn't have a chance to ask, as he was suddenly electrocuted from all sides. He dropped to the ground (wherever the ground was in this psychedelic setting) and clutched his wounded shoulder.

"Whoa... that was one hell of a shock," Nick noted. "Guess it's time for me to step it up."

Nick rose into the air, covered by a green glow. When the light cleared, he was in his Purifier outfit.

"_For one who never backs down in the face of challenge... the Green Purifier of Bravery, at your service!!"_

"You really think transforming will stop me, kid?!"

Nick waved his finger like a certain famous hedgehog. "This fight isn't over until it's over, lady. Don't forget that I still have some tricks up my sleeve."

Nick brought out Hanyou Hikari to prove his point. "You ready for MY tricks?"

Not waiting for an answer, Nick charged forward, hopping off of another Sanctio attack and striking the jewel a few times, causing it to crack.

_Looks like she can't take much more of this,_ Nick noted before bringing Hanyou Hikari back and switching to Sekai no Hikari.

"Now, take this, you bitch!!" Nick exclaimed, bringing the weapon above his head. _"RAINBOW WAVE!!"_

The spiral of rainbow energy slammed into Omega Metempsychosis, forcing it on its back.

Holding Sekai no Hikari into the air, Nick prepared for his next attack, only to be hit with a beam of light that froze him in his place.

"What the hell?" Nick asked. He soon got his answer.

"_Ex Natio!!"_ Melissa's voice proclaimed...

...and Nick was battered from all sides by a seemingly endless stream of dark lasers. Nick tried to put up a _santen kesshun_ shield, but the rapid barrage of lasers wasn't giving him any time to react.

When the barrage was finally over, Nick fell to the ground, having taken a lot of hits from that attack. The severity of the attack had forced him out of his Purifier uniform.

"Now do you see that it's hopeless?!" Melissa proclaimed as Omega Metempsychosis moved in for the kill.

As Nick struggled to get to his feet, memories of the time he'd spent with Akemi and Momoko began to flow through his mind. _That's right,_ Nick thought. _I made a promise to both of them! And that's one of my defining traits: I NEVER go back on a promise!!_

Nick slowly rose to his feet, which surprised Melissa.

"You're still alive?!" Melissa exclaimed. "That should have killed you!!"

"I'm tougher than I look, you little bitch," Nick replied, holding Hanyou Hikari beside him. "And I made a promise to two people that are very dear to me. I won't let you stand in my way!!"

With that, Nick began glowing with a massive pink aura and charged once again. Omega Metempsychosis fired off another Ex Natio attack, only to see that this time, it didn't have any effect on Nick.

"What... what sorcery is this?!" Melissa exclaimed.

"This is the power of love, Melissa! Something that someone like you wouldn't understand!!" Nick exclaimed, readying Hanyou Hikari once more.

"TAKE THIS!!" Nick exclaimed, bringing Hanyou Hikari behind him. _"HURRICANE RAINBOW!!"_

A massive gust of wind and rainbow energy thundered forward from Nick's weapon, striking the jewel and destroying it. Omega Metempsychosis began to thrash around in agony until it disappeared completely, leaving only a very dumbfounded Melissa.

"What the...? How could I be defeated by a little brat like you?!" Melissa exclaimed.

"You go tell Doerai this: as long as I breathe, I won't let him destroy our world like he plans to!!" Nick exclaimed.

"You're... you're going to spare me?" Melissa wondered.

"You're just lucky I'm being so nice."

Melissa turned around to teleport away, only...

"_Asobu soba de sakiyaki sore!! PURIFICATION!!"_

Melissa was hit in the back with a strong purifying spell, causing her to slowly fade away.

"You... you said..." was Melissa could say before fading into nothingness.

Nick smirked. "Rule number one, Melissa: never trust the enemy."

All that remained of Melissa was the final Dream Star, which Nick quickly added to his collection.

"All right. Now all that's left is the Nightmare Wizard," Nick stated. "Akemi... Momoko... I'll keep my promise."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Phase 20: All Must Be Endured

With all seven Dream Stars in his possession, Nick heads off to face the Nightmare Wizard, hoping to save Akemi from the dream world. Meanwhile, Yuki and Doremi come ever closer to the Mahoutsukai castle, and an unexpected moment will test their friendship...


	20. All Must Be Endured

_Previously on Doerai: The Face of Betrayal..._

"What the...? How could I be defeated by a little brat like you?!" Melissa exclaimed.

"You go tell Doerai this: as long as I breathe, I won't let him destroy our world like he plans to!!" Nick exclaimed.

"You're... you're going to spare me?" Melissa wondered.

"You're just lucky I'm being so nice."

Melissa turned around to teleport away, only...

"_Asobu soba de sakiyaki sore!! PURIFICATION!!"_

Melissa was hit in the back with a strong purifying spell, causing her to slowly fade away.

"You... you said..." was Melissa could say before fading into nothingness.

Nick smirked. "Rule number one, Melissa: never trust the enemy."

All that remained of Melissa was the final Dream Star, which Nick quickly added to his collection.

"All right. Now all that's left is the Nightmare Wizard," Nick stated. "Akemi... Momoko... I'll keep my promise."

(Footage: Flashes of red eyes flicker across the screen as the opening begins.)

_semenai de kesanai de makenai de  
__dare datte motteru hazu yuzurenai mono  
__(Don't make fun of it! Don't destroy it! Don't cheapen it!  
__That one thing everyone has that they won't give up.)_

(Footage: Akemi can be seen facing the screen, dressed in her Purifier outfit, her eyes closed, and her hands together in a prayer.)

_ai dake yume dake kimi dake  
__(Only love! Only dreams! Only you!)_

(Footage: Yuki walks up to a nearby cliff and notices Nick standing there, looking a little sad.)

_sore dake wa hanasanai donna toki demo  
__(Those are the only things I won't ever let go.)_

(Footage: Nick turns around, tears falling from his eyes. Yuki nods in understanding as we fade to the logo.)

_doushi you mo naku ochitsukanai yoru  
__nani mo kamo nagedashitaku naru  
__(On nights when I can't settle down no matter what,  
__I just want to throw anything and everything away.)_

(Footage: Nick can be seen in his room, watching the sun rise through the glass window. After a bit, he turns away and mouths Momoko's name.)

_tsube kobe iwazu ni sassato DOA o akena  
__rikutsu nante koneteru HIMA wa nai  
__(Don't fret or complain, just open the door, okay?  
__I don't have time to quibble with you.)_

(Footage: We see various photos of Yuki and her team before fading into a group shot of Yuki, Akemi, Moriko, and Kurumi.)

_juuou mujin tobi mawaritai  
__youi shoutou mamori takunai  
__(I want to fly all over the place.  
__I wanna throw caution to the wind.)_

(Footage: Nick can be seen avoiding blade-shaped energy blasts from a mysterious woman with a long staff. After a bit, Nick skids to a stop and faces his attacker with a look of extreme anger on his face.)

_nakushita wake ja nai mada hajimatte nai dakara...  
__(It isn't because I've lost anything, it's because nothing's even started yet.)_

(Footage: Nick and Akemi can be seen standing on the same cliff from earlier, but Nick is smiling this time. Akemi whispers something to Nick and then kisses him on the cheek, causing him to blush.)

_semenai de kesanai de makenai de  
__(Don't make fun of it! Don't destroy it! Don't cheapen it!)_

(Footage: Nick hops off of a building, skids to a stop, and fires an Ojamajo Arrow of Light at something offscreen.)

_dare datte motteru hazu yuzurenai mono  
__(That one thing everyone has that they won't give up.)_

(Footage: We close in on Final Destination, where Yuki and Doremi hear something and turn around, only to come face to face with a fearsome monster that roars loudly.)

_ai dake  
__(Only love!)_

(Footage: Akemi waves to the camera with a smile on her face.)

_yume dake  
__(Only dreams!)_

(Footage: Nick hops backwards and brings Hanyou Hikari behind him, creating a gust of wind from the path of the blade.)

_kimi dake  
__(Only you!)_

(Footage: Yuki releases Tobiume and holds it in front of her.)

_sore dake wa hanasanai donna toki demo  
__(Those are the only things I won't ever let go.)_

(Footage: Nick and Akemi join hands, nodding to each other. They raise their hands and perform the Double Ojamajo Sparkle Screw, the silver beam of light covering the screen.)

_nani ga hoshii nani ga shitai doko ni ikitai  
__(What do you want? What do you wanna do? Where do you wanna go?)_

(Footage: In a dark area, Nick dodges around shadow creatures, slicing down the ones he can before skidding to a stop and staring at something in the distance.)

_yami o saite hashiri nukete tsukamitore  
__(Cut through the darkness and run to grab what you want...)_

(Footage: We see a pair of blood-red eyes opening. Nick charges forward and leaps into the air, bringing Hanyou Hikari down against the screen.)

_Through The Night!!_

(Footage: Nick, Yuki, Akemi, Moriko, and Kurumi can be seen in a group shot staring up towards the stars as the song ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Sometimes, we are faced with the toughest questions we've ever had to ask ourselves.)

**S.P.D. Gold Ranger** and **YukiShinoya444** present:  
_Doerai: The Face of Betrayal  
_Story Created: July 29th, 2008  
Summary: AU. This is a story of betrayal upon the very foundation of life. Nick and his friends face the questions of a dark curse and an adventure that many could not comprehend in a dark new world...  
On Today's Episode: With all seven Dream Stars in his possession, Nick heads off to face the Nightmare Wizard, hoping to save Akemi from the dream world. Meanwhile, Yuki and Doremi come ever closer to the Mahoutsukai castle, and an unexpected moment will test their friendship...  
Note From YukiShinoya444: All I got to say is this... I'll do my best!

Disclaimer by Nick: I've said it before and I'll say it again. Neither Yuki-chan nor I own ANYTHING of _Ojamajo Doremi_, though we really wish we did. The series and all of its affiliations belong to Toei Animation and whoever licenses it for their particular country.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Phase 20: All Must Be Endured

"_Yuki-chan... Please forget about me."_

_No... I won't forget you... If that means being happy without you... I'll reject every bit of tenderness I'm shown... So my heart will stay hurting... Is that really such a crime?_

"_I... I don't actually want that..."_

_I don't, either... But please... Forgive me... Don't say otherwise... Don't apologize... No, it's not your fault..._

"_Yuki-chan..."_

_I'll protect the only thing that lies between us... I'm not afraid of dying... But I won't break my promise... That is why I'm doing this to Doremi-chan..._

"_You really disappoint me, Yuki-chan."_

_I need this... She doesn't deserve it... But so what if I'm being selfish?! I don't care anymore! Doremi-chan... I won't deserve your forgiveness... But if you still offer it..._

_I will accept it._

The wind gently blew at her feet, caressing the black witch's hair ever so gently. A light sight escaped Yuki's lips as she grabbed Doremi's hand tightly.

"Doremi-chan."

"Hm?" Doremi turned to her best friend with a look of confusion on her face.

"Hey Yuki-chan... What's the problem?"

Yuki smiled softly, gazing at the pink with ever so tenderly.

"The thing is... Doremi-chan..."

_I don't care if I'm being selfish... Heartless... Manipulative... As long as I can keep my promise to you... Nothing else will matter..._

A gust of wind blew through the two girls for only a few minutes. Yuki closed her eyes and sighed. Doremi's eyes sparkled.

_Yuki-chan..._

"Doremi-chan..."

_Nothing._

She smiled, her brown eyes blank.

"The thing is... I don't want to go..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nick perked up as he heard the cicadas cry out all around him.

"Alright, you freak! Come on out of Akemi's dreams!" he exclaimed.

"Nick? That you?"

Nick instantly snapped up at the soft voice, turning around.

"A-Akemi?!"

Akemi frowned, tears welling up in her dark sapphire eyes. "Why are you here?" she asked softly. "You could get hurt... You could be killed..." Nick blinked and opened his mouth to say something, only to get cut off by another soft, yet cheerful voice.

"But, so fancy meeting you here, Nick! You must have came here to protect me, right?"

"H-Huh?" Nick turned to see his girlfriend again, only this time she was smiling with a grin he'd never seen before... Except in that dream with her brother... Maybe.

"B-But, he could get hurt!" the first Akemi whimpered, already crying.

"And then he might be able to help get this FREAK out of my dream!!" another Akemi exclaimed, standing up ever so bravely... And in a very un-Akemi like fashion.

The green witch apprentice just blinked before it clicked in his mind. There was something different about each of these girls.

While they all looked and sounded like his girlfriend...

"Sad," he stated, pointing to the Akemi in tears. "Happy," he continued, pointing at the smiling one. "And... brave," he finished, laughing as he pointed to the one still striking a pose. "You must be Akemi's emotions..."

The three of them all joined hands, joining into one. This Akemi looked up with an unknown emotion on her face.

"You're here to face the guy in my dreams... Aren't you, Nick?"

Her boyfriend smiled. "I never knew an Akemi who acted like the other two..." he stated, referring to her bravery as well as happiness.

Akemi frowned. "You shouldn't change the subject!" she exclaimed, the ever familiar blush on her cheeks. "Nick, just be careful!"

"No worries, Akemi. Isn't that something Yuki-chan always says?" He winked. "I'll be just fine..."

"But Nick..."

**("Higurashi no Naku Koro ni" by Eiko Shimamiya plays)**

Akemi stopped on a dime when the Nightmare Wizard appeared himself behind her. Nick's eyes widened as Akemi slowly turned to face him...

...Only for him to raise his hand, almost instantly making her vanish.

"AKEMI!!" Nick yelled, unable to process what just happened to his girlfriend.

"She's not dead yet..." the Nightmare Wizard stated darkly, gesturing to her ever still body up ahead. "So long as she dreams... Let's see you awaken her... If you can."

Nick growled, charging for him only for the man to teleport behind him, nailing the green witch apprentice with a shockwave.

"L-Low blow..." he started. The Nightmare Wizard smirked, wedging his sword deep into Nick's back. The green witch apprentice cried out in pain as his entire body trembled with the pain.

_I-It hurts..._

"This is the end..."

_No..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You don't want to go? Doushite, Yuki-chan? Wasn't this your idea?"

Yuki gulped, unable to meet the pink witch's gaze.

"Well... Yes... But... The thing is... If I see Akatsuki-kun, and if I'm reminded of Saiki-kun... I'll be really sad."

Doremi perked up, considering this for a moment. "Oh yeah... But still..."

"Doremi-chan, you can go on without me..." Yuki offered kindly, shrugging. "Really... I don't mind..."

"Huh...? I can't do that Yuki-chan!" she exclaimed, frowning deeply.

"Why?"

"B-Because... You're my best friend, Yuki-chan... And I don't leave my friends." Yuki's eyes widened at the sincere look on Doremi's face.

_Tell me... If we're such good friends... Then why don't you suspect a thing?_

She reached out, caressing her cheek, making Doremi blush.

"Y-Yuki-chan...?"

_Are you completely unaware of my actions? Or are you such a saint you refuse to even acknowledge it? Doremi-chan, tell me... I want to know..._

She leaned in close.

"Doremi-chan..."

"H-_Hahh_... What is it, Yuki-chan?" she asked, her entire face a deep shade of red. Yuki sighed and backed away, holding her own shoulders as she looked down, sadly.

"I... I..."

Suddenly her eyes widened and she quickly covered her mouth, staggering back.

_N-No... No... Not now!!_

"Yuki-chan?!" Doremi quickly grabbed one of the black witch's hands, utterly confused. "Yuki-chan... What's..."

She stopped when she saw the dark scarlet stain on her hand, her eyes widening in pure shock and horror.

"B-_Blood_...?"

Yuki snapped her hand back to her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Please... Stay away from me..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nick's throat clenched in pain as the sword was pulled out of his back and he was kicked in the side.

"Give up. I have better things to worry about than the likes of you."

The green witch apprentice winced as he trembled, biting his lip.

_No... Momoko..._

His gaze wandered to his girlfriend... Still in that unending sleep... Never to awaken.

_Akemi... I promised them both..._

His fists clenched up tight.

_And it's not like me to break my promises!!_

"Now DIE!!" the Nightmare Wizard exclaimed, bringing down his sword only to be blocked by Nick's poron. "What the-?!"

"I'm not going to lose!!" he yelled, standing to his enemy's dismay. "I WILL keep my promise to Momoko and Akemi!!"

"Huh... Looks like you've got more guts than I imagined..."

Nick growled.

"_The bow and string of a determined boy, take this!! Ojamajo Arrow of Light!!"_

The Nightmare Wizard endured the hit, his sword clanging against Nick's poron.

"Ever the stubborn one... Am I correct?"

"Saiki-kun's called me impatient... Can't say that I deny that..." Nick smirked as he slashed through, knocking the Nightmare Wizard for a loop. "_And I'm quite proud!!_"

"_Asobu soba de sakiyaki sore!! PURIFICATION!!_"

The Nightmare Wizard's eyes widened just as he was nailed with the full-out purification, starting to fade away the same way Melissa did earlier.

"_Hahh_... Do not... think... this is the end... of me..."

Nick huffed as he had vanished.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

That done, he turned to Akemi's angelic sleeping form in the distance and smiled.

_Akemi..._

With that, he quietly made his way towards her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"YUKI-CHAN!!" Doremi exclaimed, thrashing against the dark aura that surrounded the black witch. "Yuki-chan! S-Snap out of it!!"

Yuki held her head, crying out in pain.

"NO!!"

"YUKI-CHAN!! PLEASE!!"

"D-Doremi-chan..." she started, tears flowing from her deep brown eyes.

"I-I... I believe in you, Yuki-chan... So..."

"Doremi-chan..."

Her eyes widened.

_Why...?_

"W-We are best friends, aren't we?!"

_I'm using you... Don't you get it? I'm using you... I'm taking complete advantage of you! If you were smart enough to realize..._

"And... We always will be!!"

_No... You don't hate me... Doremi-chan? What is wrong with you?_

"Yuki-chan, onegai!!"

Yuki's mouth went dry as she met Doremi's soft magenta eyes... Sincere and honest.

_She'd never do anything wrong... She..._

Her eyes widened as she collapsed, surprising the pink witch.

"Y-Yuki-chan!!" she exclaimed, immediately running to the fallen black witch's aid.

"Y-Yuki-chan..."

Yuki was still, her blank eye's slowly closing.

_Do... Doremi-chan..._

Her eyes closed as she lost it, Doremi shaking her shoulders to no avail.

"Y-Yuki-chan? Yuki-chan!! W-Wake up... Wake up!!"

"_Saiki-kun_..."

Doremi bit her lip.

"Yuki-chan..."

"Doremi-chan? What are you doing here?"

The pink witch instantly perked up, surprised.

"Akatsuki-kun...?" she wondered, turning her eyes to the direction of the voice, feeling herself calm down a bit.

Her counterpart frowned, turning his gaze from Doremi to Yuki.

"And... Yuki-chan?"

Doremi snapped up as she stumbled to the prince, falling to her knees, surprising him.

"_Onegai_, Akatsuki-kun!!" she begged, him too surprised to speak.

"Akatsuki-kun..." she stammered, blushing. "Yuki-chan... I.. I..."

She shut her eyes tightly, holding back the tears.

"I want you... to help Yuki-chan! PLEASE!!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Phase 21: Grab My Hand If You Feel Lonely

After Nick wakes up Akemi, he's a little relieved when things appear to go back to normal... Only Doremi and Yuki haven't returned from their visit yet, so he beings to get suspicious. But on the two girls' side of things... Well, simply put: things get complicated... But really, is that such a surprise?


	21. Grab My Hand If You Feel Lonely

_Previously on Doerai: The Face of Betrayal..._

Yuki's eyes closed as she lost it, Doremi shaking her shoulders to no avail.

"Y-Yuki-chan? Yuki-chan!! W-Wake up... Wake up!!"

"_Saiki-kun_..."

Doremi bit her lip.

"Yuki-chan..."

"Doremi-chan? What are you doing here?"

The pink witch instantly perked up, surprised.

"Akatsuki-kun...?" she wondered, turning her eyes to the direction of the voice, feeling herself calm down a bit.

Her counterpart frowned, turning his gaze from Doremi to Yuki.

"And... Yuki-chan?"

Doremi snapped up as she stumbled to the prince, falling to her knees, surprising him.

"_Onegai_, Akatsuki-kun!!" she begged, him too surprised to speak.

"Akatsuki-kun..." she stammered, blushing. "Yuki-chan... I.. I..."

She shut her eyes tightly, holding back the tears.

"I want you... to help Yuki-chan! PLEASE!!"

(Footage: Flashes of red eyes flicker across the screen as the opening begins.)

_semenai de kesanai de makenai de  
__dare datte motteru hazu yuzurenai mono  
__(Don't make fun of it! Don't destroy it! Don't cheapen it!  
__That one thing everyone has that they won't give up.)_

(Footage: Akemi can be seen facing the screen, dressed in her Purifier outfit, her eyes closed, and her hands together in a prayer.)

_ai dake yume dake kimi dake  
__(Only love! Only dreams! Only you!)_

(Footage: Yuki walks up to a nearby cliff and notices Nick standing there, looking a little sad.)

_sore dake wa hanasanai donna toki demo  
__(Those are the only things I won't ever let go.)_

(Footage: Nick turns around, tears falling from his eyes. Yuki nods in understanding as we fade to the logo.)

_doushi you mo naku ochitsukanai yoru  
__nani mo kamo nagedashitaku naru  
__(On nights when I can't settle down no matter what,  
__I just want to throw anything and everything away.)_

(Footage: Nick can be seen in his room, watching the sun rise through the glass window. After a bit, he turns away and mouths Momoko's name.)

_tsube kobe iwazu ni sassato DOA o akena  
__rikutsu nante koneteru HIMA wa nai  
__(Don't fret or complain, just open the door, okay?  
__I don't have time to quibble with you.)_

(Footage: We see various photos of Yuki and her team before fading into a group shot of Yuki, Akemi, Moriko, and Kurumi.)

_juuou mujin tobi mawaritai  
__youi shoutou mamori takunai  
__(I want to fly all over the place.  
__I wanna throw caution to the wind.)_

(Footage: Nick can be seen avoiding blade-shaped energy blasts from a mysterious woman with a long staff. After a bit, Nick skids to a stop and faces his attacker with a look of extreme anger on his face.)

_nakushita wake ja nai mada hajimatte nai dakara...  
__(It isn't because I've lost anything, it's because nothing's even started yet.)_

(Footage: Nick and Akemi can be seen standing on the same cliff from earlier, but Nick is smiling this time. Akemi whispers something to Nick and then kisses him on the cheek, causing him to blush.)

_semenai de kesanai de makenai de  
__(Don't make fun of it! Don't destroy it! Don't cheapen it!)_

(Footage: Nick hops off of a building, skids to a stop, and fires an Ojamajo Arrow of Light at something offscreen.)

_dare datte motteru hazu yuzurenai mono  
__(That one thing everyone has that they won't give up.)_

(Footage: We close in on Final Destination, where Yuki and Doremi hear something and turn around, only to come face to face with a fearsome monster that roars loudly.)

_ai dake  
__(Only love!)_

(Footage: Akemi waves to the camera with a smile on her face.)

_yume dake  
__(Only dreams!)_

(Footage: Nick hops backwards and brings Hanyou Hikari behind him, creating a gust of wind from the path of the blade.)

_kimi dake  
__(Only you!)_

(Footage: Yuki releases Tobiume and holds it in front of her.)

_sore dake wa hanasanai donna toki demo  
__(Those are the only things I won't ever let go.)_

(Footage: Nick and Akemi join hands, nodding to each other. They raise their hands and perform the Double Ojamajo Sparkle Screw, the silver beam of light covering the screen.)

_nani ga hoshii nani ga shitai doko ni ikitai  
__(What do you want? What do you wanna do? Where do you wanna go?)_

(Footage: In a dark area, Nick dodges around shadow creatures, slicing down the ones he can before skidding to a stop and staring at something in the distance.)

_yami o saite hashiri nukete tsukamitore  
__(Cut through the darkness and run to grab what you want...)_

(Footage: We see a pair of blood-red eyes opening. Nick charges forward and leaps into the air, bringing Hanyou Hikari down against the screen.)

_Through The Night!!_

(Footage: Nick, Yuki, Akemi, Moriko, and Kurumi can be seen in a group shot staring up towards the stars as the song ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Sometimes, we are faced with the toughest questions we've ever had to ask ourselves.)

**S.P.D. Gold Ranger** and **YukiShinoya444** present:  
_Doerai: The Face of Betrayal  
_Story Created: July 29th, 2008  
Summary: AU. This is a story of betrayal upon the very foundation of life. Nick and his friends face the questions of a dark curse and an adventure that many could not comprehend in a dark new world...  
On Today's Episode: After Nick wakes up Akemi, he's a little relieved when things appear to go back to normal... Only Doremi and Yuki haven't returned from their visit yet, so he beings to get suspicious. But on the two girls' side of things... Well, simply put: things get complicated... But really, is that such a surprise?  
Note From YukiShinoya444: All I got to say is this... I'll do my best!

Disclaimer by Nick: I've said it before and I'll say it again. Neither Yuki-chan nor I own ANYTHING of _Ojamajo Doremi_, though we really wish we did. The series and all of its affiliations belong to Toei Animation and whoever licenses it for their particular country.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Phase 21: Grab My Hand If You Feel Lonely

Nick opened his eyes, trying to make sense of just what the heck was going on.

When he regained his sight, he noticed that he was back at the carnival where he and Akemi had gone on their date before the Nightmare Wizard had come by and screwed everything up.

Nick looked down at his sleeping girlfriend. He leaned in closer, only to hear soft, even breathing and a steady heartbeat.

Nick sighed in relief. _Good. That's one less problem to worry about._

Nick scooped Akemi into his arms and rushed out of the carnival before anyone could ask what was going on.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Akemi woke up a few hours later back at her house, wondering just what was going on. She looked over to her left, and noticed Nick sitting on the couch, watching an old TV show.

She walked over and patted Nick on the head a few times. "Thanks for saving me from the Nightmare Wizard, Nick."

Nick smiled in response to this. "Anyone would have done the same thing, Akemi dear."

Akemi blushed, then, for some reason, tears began to appear in her eyes. "Moriko-chan always called me that..."

Nick walked up and pulled Akemi close to him. "Don't worry, Akemi. We'll stop Doerai and what he's doing once and for all. I actually took care of Melissa while I was in your dreams, so that's one less problem we'll have to worry our heads off about."

Akemi smiled and returned Nick's embrace.

The green witch apprentice looked up into the sky outside. _See, Momoko? I kept my promise._

Nick's stomach began growling again, causing Nick to do an anime fall.

"You hungry?" Akemi asked.

"I guess," Nick responded, still a little embarrassed.

"Come on into the kitchen. I've got these dumplings you've just got to try," Akemi stated, bringing Nick with her into the kitchen.

Just then, Akemi perked up, fearing the worst.

"On second thought, Nick, I think the dumplings are going to have to wait," Akemi noted. "Something's wrong. I can feel it..."

Nick nodded, following Akemi out of the house.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Doerai grimaced as one of his agents relayed the news. "Damn that Nightmare Wizard. His stubborn attitude was what did him in. And I assume Melissa didn't make it either?"

"She had transformed into Omega Metempsychosis, and she was still defeated by that boy," the agent noted.

"I guess it's up to me, then," Doerai growled. "I will need some more recruits for our cause. And I think I know just who to recruit."

"If you mean who I think you're talking about, Master, I'll head out and 'conduct my business' immediately," the agent stated.

"Good. Go, then. And don't you dare fail me."

"I am your loyal servant, Master Doerai."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As Akemi ran down the streets, her fears were realized as she saw her brother Daisuke being attacked by one of the cursed men.

"Wait a minute! I destroyed Melissa AND that stupid jewel of hers! How come this curse is still floating around?!" Nick exclaimed.

Akemi, however, was more concerned with the person being attacked. "ONII-SAN!!" Akemi screamed, emitting a powerful crystal-blue aura that forced the cursed man away. Not wasting any time, Akemi immediately picked up Daisuke and ferried him away from the battle scene.

Nick turned to the cursed man. "You, sir, are going to pay for that. I'll make sure of that."

Nick concentrated his magical energies into his hands as the man charged forward.

"Eat this, buddy!! _The bow and string of a determined boy, take this!! Ojamajo Arrow of Light!!_"

The emerald burst thundered forward, knocking the cursed man for a loop. Nick wasn't done yet, however, dashing forward and performing an uppercut that sent the man flying back a few feet.

Standing his ground, Nick held his hands out, charging up his Purifier powers. _"Asobu soba de sakiyaki sore!! PURIFICATION!!"_

The sparkling light struck the cursed man, instantly returning him to normal. Now that the battle was settled, Nick walked over to his girlfriend, who was cradling the battered body of her brother in her arms, looking as if she was about to start crying her heart out. Nick held his hands out.

"_Soten kisshun!! I reject!!"_

Within seconds, Daisuke was fully healed and fast asleep. "All he heeds is a bit of rest, and he should be fine. Let's get him home, Akemi."

Akemi, however, had already burst into tears. "It's not fair, Nick... I never wanted my brother to get involved with any of this..."

"It's all right, Akemi," Nick stated. "I'm sure he'll be just fine. He just needs to rest it off. Actually, how about this? I've been learning this new spell recently that allows me to cast a barrier around something, rendering it virtually invisible to anyone who didn't see the spell being cast. We can use that to protect Suzuki-san from any more attackers. How's that sound?"

Akemi nodded, lucky to have someone so caring for a boyfriend.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Akatsuki looked down at the unconscious Yuki, scanning her memories for whatever may be the cause of Yuki's mysterious behavior.

"Is there anything you can do, Akatsuki-kun?" Doremi wondered. "Yuki-chan's been acting very strange lately, and it's starting to worry me..."

Just then, Akatsuki gasped in shock as he noticed something that surprised him.

"I think I may know why Yuki-chan's acting so strange, but I don't think you're going to like it, Doremi-chan..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Down at the airport, two particular people can be seen coming down the runway.

"I'll bet that Nick's going to be excited to see us again," the female figure noted.

"It's been three years since he's seen us," the male figure responded. "I mean, for god's sake, we're his parents. He's been calling us non-stop for the past three years now."

Meanwhile, far away, a mysterious figure can be seen watching.

"Their powers are awakening. I must eliminate them before they can become a nuisance."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Back at the Suzuki household, Daisuke was fast asleep in the room that Moriko had once used before she had been killed by Melissa, and Nick had already placed the spell he'd mentioned.

"He's a strong man, Akemi," Nick stated to the still-upset Akemi. "Suzuki-san will make it through this."

"Are... are you sure, Nick?" Akemi asked.

"You and I have made it this far, right?" Nick noted. "Your brother's just as strong as you are, Akemi. He'll be just fine."

Akemi smiled again. "Okay, Nick. Thank you."

Akemi leaned forward so she could give Nick a kiss. They stayed like that for about ten seconds before the crystal witch went to check up on her brother.

Nick switched the TV to a show he liked, only to notice a note floating through the window.

"Wait, who's sending me sky notes now?" Nick asked nobody in particular. Upon reading the note, however, he gasped in horror, shot to his feet, and stormed out the front door.

"Nick? What do you want for lunch?" Akemi asked as she returned to the living room, only to find no one there. That was when she noticed a note on the table, written in Nick's signature swirly cursive. The crystal witch picked up the note and read it.

_I'm at the airport right now. Sorry to leave you hanging, Akemi, but if this feeling I have is correct, my parents are in REAL BIG TROUBLE. I'll be back just as soon as I can._

_- Nick_

That was when Akemi noticed the note that had flown in before. She picked it up and read that one as well.

_I'm sure you know who this is, boy. You have about fifteen minutes to come to Misora International Airport. If you don't make it in time, I fear something... "awful" might happen to your parents._

Gasping in shock, Akemi set the note down and rushed out the door in pursuit of her boyfriend.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Phase 22: As We Gaze Upon This Sparkling Ocean

Doremi is pretty much in shock after Akatsuki reveals the reason for Yuki's odd behavior. Will her friendship with the black witch ever be the same again? Meanwhile, Nick is on a mad rush to the airport to save his parents, but is it already too late?


	22. As We Gaze Upon This Sparkling Ocean

_Previously on Doerai: The Face of Betrayal..._

Nick switched the TV to a show he liked, only to notice a note floating through the window.

"Wait, who's sending me sky notes now?" Nick asked nobody in particular. Upon reading the note, however, he gasped in horror, shot to his feet, and stormed out the front door.

"Nick? What do you want for lunch?" Akemi asked as she returned to the living room, only to find no one there. That was when she noticed a note on the table, written in Nick's signature swirly cursive. The crystal witch picked up the note and read it.

_I'm at the airport right now. Sorry to leave you hanging, Akemi, but if this feeling I have is correct, my parents are in REAL BIG TROUBLE. I'll be back just as soon as I can._

_- Nick_

That was when Akemi noticed the note that had flown in before. She picked it up and read that one as well.

_I'm sure you know who this is, boy. You have about fifteen minutes to come to Misora International Airport. If you don't make it in time, I fear something... "awful" might happen to your parents._

Gasping in shock, Akemi set the note down and rushed out the door in pursuit of her boyfriend.

(Footage: Flashes of red eyes flicker across the screen as the opening begins.)

_semenai de kesanai de makenai de  
__dare datte motteru hazu yuzurenai mono  
__(Don't make fun of it! Don't destroy it! Don't cheapen it!  
__That one thing everyone has that they won't give up.)_

(Footage: Akemi can be seen facing the screen, dressed in her Purifier outfit, her eyes closed, and her hands together in a prayer.)

_ai dake yume dake kimi dake  
__(Only love! Only dreams! Only you!)_

(Footage: Yuki walks up to a nearby cliff and notices Nick standing there, looking a little sad.)

_sore dake wa hanasanai donna toki demo  
__(Those are the only things I won't ever let go.)_

(Footage: Nick turns around, tears falling from his eyes. Yuki nods in understanding as we fade to the logo.)

_doushi you mo naku ochitsukanai yoru  
__nani mo kamo nagedashitaku naru  
__(On nights when I can't settle down no matter what,  
__I just want to throw anything and everything away.)_

(Footage: Nick can be seen in his room, watching the sun rise through the glass window. After a bit, he turns away and mouths Momoko's name.)

_tsube kobe iwazu ni sassato DOA o akena  
__rikutsu nante koneteru HIMA wa nai  
__(Don't fret or complain, just open the door, okay?  
__I don't have time to quibble with you.)_

(Footage: We see various photos of Yuki and her team before fading into a group shot of Yuki, Akemi, Moriko, and Kurumi.)

_juuou mujin tobi mawaritai  
__youi shoutou mamori takunai  
__(I want to fly all over the place.  
__I wanna throw caution to the wind.)_

(Footage: Nick can be seen avoiding blade-shaped energy blasts from a mysterious woman with a long staff. After a bit, Nick skids to a stop and faces his attacker with a look of extreme anger on his face.)

_nakushita wake ja nai mada hajimatte nai dakara...  
__(It isn't because I've lost anything, it's because nothing's even started yet.)_

(Footage: Nick and Akemi can be seen standing on the same cliff from earlier, but Nick is smiling this time. Akemi whispers something to Nick and then kisses him on the cheek, causing him to blush.)

_semenai de kesanai de makenai de  
__(Don't make fun of it! Don't destroy it! Don't cheapen it!)_

(Footage: Nick hops off of a building, skids to a stop, and fires an Ojamajo Arrow of Light at something offscreen.)

_dare datte motteru hazu yuzurenai mono  
__(That one thing everyone has that they won't give up.)_

(Footage: We close in on Final Destination, where Yuki and Doremi hear something and turn around, only to come face to face with a fearsome monster that roars loudly.)

_ai dake  
__(Only love!)_

(Footage: Akemi waves to the camera with a smile on her face.)

_yume dake  
__(Only dreams!)_

(Footage: Nick hops backwards and brings Hanyou Hikari behind him, creating a gust of wind from the path of the blade.)

_kimi dake  
__(Only you!)_

(Footage: Yuki releases Tobiume and holds it in front of her.)

_sore dake wa hanasanai donna toki demo  
__(Those are the only things I won't ever let go.)_

(Footage: Nick and Akemi join hands, nodding to each other. They raise their hands and perform the Double Ojamajo Sparkle Screw, the silver beam of light covering the screen.)

_nani ga hoshii nani ga shitai doko ni ikitai  
__(What do you want? What do you wanna do? Where do you wanna go?)_

(Footage: In a dark area, Nick dodges around shadow creatures, slicing down the ones he can before skidding to a stop and staring at something in the distance.)

_yami o saite hashiri nukete tsukamitore  
__(Cut through the darkness and run to grab what you want...)_

(Footage: We see a pair of blood-red eyes opening. Nick charges forward and leaps into the air, bringing Hanyou Hikari down against the screen.)

_Through The Night!!_

(Footage: Nick, Yuki, Akemi, Moriko, and Kurumi can be seen in a group shot staring up towards the stars as the song ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Sometimes, we are faced with the toughest questions we've ever had to ask ourselves.)

**S.P.D. Gold Ranger** and **YukiShinoya444** present:  
_Doerai: The Face of Betrayal  
_Story Created: July 29th, 2008  
Summary: AU. This is a story of betrayal upon the very foundation of life. Nick and his friends face the questions of a dark curse and an adventure that many could not comprehend in a dark new world...  
On Today's Episode: Doremi is pretty much in shock after Akatsuki reveals the reason for Yuki's odd behavior. Will her friendship with the black witch ever be the same again? Meanwhile, Nick is on a mad rush to the airport to save his parents, but is it already too late?  
Note From YukiShinoya444: All I got to say is this... I'll do my best!

Disclaimer by Nick: I've said it before and I'll say it again. Neither Yuki-chan nor I own ANYTHING of _Ojamajo Doremi_, though we really wish we did. The series and all of its affiliations belong to Toei Animation and whoever licenses it for their particular country.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Phase 22: As We Gaze Upon This Sparkling Ocean

"_Are you... Are you positive that's the case?"_

_Akatsuki casted the pink witch an uneasy glance before shaking her head._

"_It's... possible..."_

"_I don't believe you."_

_To her surprise, he smiled, though it seemed empty for some reason._

"_I can't blame you, Doremi-chan."_

Doremi traced the lines on Yuki's open palm while she still slept, her chest rising with her gentle breathing.

"You wouldn't use me like this... Would you, Yuki-chan?"

Sighing, she looked at the doorway. _What Akatsuki-kun said..._

"_Where are you going?" Doremi asked when the prince headed towards the doorway. "Akatsuki-kun..."_

_She flinched as she felt the atmosphere around them become tense for a few moments._

"_Doremi-chan..." he whispered in a hush voice before casting an unknown gaze at her. His answer was short and simple._

"_I'm going to see my little brother."_

Doremi laid her head down.

_So Yuki-chan's not the only one upset about Saiki-kun... But they were brothers... I don't know what to think if I lost Poppu..._

She closed her eyes tightly; she was worried, confused, frustrated, and in denial all at the same time.

_Akatsuki-kun... It's not like you to say such things... Even if she has been acting rather odd lately... Yuki-chan and I are best friends... Aren't we?_

"_Urgh_..."

Doremi's eyes snapped open as she got up, looking at the black witch's uneasy expression as she winced in her sleep.

"_S-Saiki-kun... I... I'm..._"

"Yuki-chan."

"_I... _Huh?"

Yuki's eyes fluttered open, her vision effectively focusing on Doremi's confused gaze.

"Do... Doremi-chan?"

"Oh... Yuki-chan! You're..." she trailed off as Yuki stood up, looking around with wide, confused eyes.

"Are we...?"

The pink witch grimaced but quickly slapped on a friendly smile. "The Mahoutsukai Castle..." Her voice shook for a few moments. "Akatsuki-kun... brought us here."

"Oh."

The black witch smiled. "Sorry I got knocked out! I don't even know what happened and..."

"_She's taking advantage of your tenderness."_

"...I just got so confused..."

"_She's using you."_

"Really Doremi-chan, I'm sorry!!"

"_Doremi-chan... You don't deserve this... Yuki-chan knows that."_

"...Doremi-chan?"

Doremi perked up, smiling uneasily. "Nan demo nai... Akatsuki-kun just... said something to me..." Yuki's eyes flickered as her eyelids lowered.

"Speaking of which... Where is Aka-chan anyway?"

The pink witch bit her lip.

"Saiki-kun's dead. You _don't_ need to keep calling Akatsuki-kun that."

"Huh?"

Yuki's eyes opened up wide as Doremi then looked horrified.

"O-Oh! I-I-I'm so sorry, Yuki-chan! That was a terrible thing to say..."

The black witch frowned. "Yes..." she agreed. "And it's true... Silly me. I... Er... So... Where's _Akatsuki-kun_?"

_She said it so easily... What if I'm like that in the future? I can't move on... I won't be happy! I'll reject it... Still... My selfishness is only getting what it deserves..._

"He... He said he was going to see..." Doremi stammered, eyes looking in all directions. "Anou..."

Yuki stood up, dusting herself off. "Who? Fujio-kun? Leon-kun? Tooru-kun?" She smiled to herself. "Not that I wouldn't mind meeting them again or..."

_I'm lying... The last thing I want is their pity... Especially not from Akatsuki-kun... He and Saiki-kun were close... I want him to understand my feelings... But..._

"He said he was going to see Saiki-kun."

Her eyes widened.

_Saiki-kun..._

Doremi then blushed, though this remained oblivious to the black witch. "Either that... Or Akatsuki-kun had ANOTHER 'little brother' he didn't tell me about... But for some reason Yuki-chan, I don't think that's the case..."

_Damn it Akatsuki-kun, you KNOW how much Saiki-kun hates being called that!_

Yuki shook her head. "So where...?" Her best friend just shrugged, an apologetic smile playing on her lips.

"Didn't tell..."

"Nah... His aura is so much like Saiki-kun's... I'll be able to spot it a mile away..." She closed her eyes and sighed. "Though in reality they're so much like night and day..."

"Yuki-chan...?"

"I'll go find him, okay?" Yuki asked with a bright smile. Doremi nodded, a tad uneasy.

"Ha... Hai."

With that, the black witch sped down the hall in a sprint. The pink witch's smile vanished.

_Yuki-chan... wouldn't do something like that to me... Would she, Akatsuki-kun?_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nick rushed into the airport, looking around desperately for any sign of his parents.

"H-HEY!! Okaa-san! Otou-san!"

"Well... I didn't think you'd actually show..."

He instantly spun around at the voice, seeing a shadowed man with an eerie smirk.

"And... Who the hell are you?"

"No business of yours," the man stated, waving his hands to hit Nick with a shockwave that nearly knocked him off his feet.

"I'm just going to assume you work for Doerai..." Nick responded as he growled. "Now... WHERE are my parents?"

"Ah, ah. You need to learn how to be more patient, little boy."

"Sheesh... As if Saiki-kun hadn't of already told me that..."

Nick clenched his fists. "Now... Enough games."

"_The bow and string of a determined boy, take this!! Ojamajo Arrow of Light!!"_

The man dodged, laughing. "Is that all you got, kid?"

"Not even close!!" Nick exclaimed as he struck a pose.

"_For one who never backs down in the face of challenge..."_

The man actually took caution at Nick's henshin.

"_The Green Purifier of Bravery, at your service!!"_

"Huh... So you really can transform..."

Nick raised his poron. "No business of yours," he huffed, charging forward only for the man to once again block the attack.

"I'll repeat: WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"For all you know, I could have been bluffing!" the man shot back. "Either way... I don't plan on telling you a word."

Nick growled, jumping back as he readied Sekai no Hikari. "Huh... We'll see..."

Unknownist to him, Akemi had made her way to the scene. Out of breath, but still had a jump to her step.

_Nick..._

She looked ahead, gulping. "He can handle himself... But I'm still a little worried..."

_Still..._

Suddenly she felt an impact on the back of her neck and she fell over, unconscious.

The figure behind her smirked.

"You shouldn't have come then, Suzuki Akemi-chan."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuki continued running, panting as her steps felt lighter and her heart pounded even more than usual.

She soon stopped to catch her breath. The black witch looked around till she caught the sight of a grave up ahead on what appeared to be a hill.

Stumbling forward, she soon noticed the view of the lake before her, her shoulders drooping.

_How nice..._

Yuki flinched as she dared to look at the grave, taking note of the marigolds placed upon it. She blinked as tears threatened to spill out as she shook her head.

_Saiki-kun... Saiki-kun... Saiki-kun..._

"Nice place, isn't it?"

The black witch didn't even bother to react. Akatsuki didn't seem to mind.

"Saiki-kun did always like it here..." he continued, shaking his head. "Even when we were kids... Just coming to this spot seemed to calm him down... Weird, since he actually cried so easily... Used to, anyway..."

Yuki frowned. "I never would of guessed..." she replied wistfully, staring at the grave silently, quietly wishing for the name on it to be someone else's.

"Yuki-chan..." Akatsuki sighed himself. "Do you honestly think I don't understand how you feel? Saiki-kun and I... We..." He blushed, huffing. "We were pretty close... Never kept secrets... Never betrayed the other... And I know how much you liked him..."

"_Loved_," she corrected. "Akatsuki-kun, I loved him. Like your feelings towards Doremi-chan..." She smiled to herself, bitterly. The prince stayed silent for a few moments and bit his lip.

"Speaking of Doremi-chan... I know what you're doing to her..."

Yuki's eyes went wide as she finally faced him, shocked. "I--!! I... Oh... What would you know?! I'm only doing this to keep my promise to Saiki-kun! I don't care if it's wrong or if it..."

"...Hurts Doremi-chan?" Akatsuki finished, dubiously. "Yuki-chan... This is not what Saiki-kun had in mind when he told you to move on..."

Yuki sighed. "I don't even want to know how..." She shook her head.

"Never mind! I'm going back!"

Watching the black witch stomp off, the prince glanced at his brother's grave and frowned.

"See Saiki-kun...? Even now you're a bit troublesome."

Akatsuki couldn't help but grin when he heard a soft voice in the wind.

"_Oh, don't blame me, Onii-chan."_

His grin soon vanished.

_Doremi-chan... I'm sorry..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A sharp breath escaped her throat as a soft breeze filled the room.

Cherry blossoms flew in through the window at her feet, delicately brushing against her fair-skinned legs.

Drawing her dull purple hair back, her amethyst eyes shimmering lightly.

"It's... about to begin..."

Onpu pulled her knees close, her tears staining her scarlet red cheeks revealed in the moonlight.

"It was a foolish move..."

She shook her head, more cherry blossoms blowing in to the floor.

The purple witch ran her fingers along the cut on her shoulder. "Nigerarenai... No escape..."

Tears trickled down her face, as she looked up.

"Sakura pedals..."

Reaching out to pull her fragile body to the window, she laid her head down.

_When the sakura trees bloom..._

"Nick... Kellysi-chan... The end is near... I..."

_Why then...?_

She trembled as she heard the ever soothing sound of crickets and evening cicadas.

"There's nothing... That can be done."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Phase 23: There's No Escaping The Cherry Blossoms

Even after saving his parents, Nick soon finds trouble when Onpu won't talk to him and Akemi goes missing. But for the pink witch, everything goes awry after she learns that Yuki's not the only one keeping things from her. And to think, the time when the cherry blossoms bloom is approaching...


	23. There's No Escaping the Cherry Blossoms

_Previously on Doerai: The Face of Betrayal..._

"It's... about to begin..."

Onpu pulled her knees close, her tears staining her scarlet red cheeks revealed in the moonlight.

"It was a foolish move..."

She shook her head, more cherry blossoms blowing in to the floor.

The purple witch ran her fingers along the cut on her shoulder. "Nigerarenai... No escape..."

Tears trickled down her face, as she looked up.

"Sakura pedals..."

Reaching out to pull her fragile body to the window, she laid her head down.

_When the sakura trees bloom..._

"Nick... Kellysi-chan... The end is near... I..."

_Why then...?_

She trembled as she heard the ever soothing sound of crickets and evening cicadas.

"There's nothing... That can be done."

(Footage: Flashes of red eyes flicker across the screen as the opening begins.)

_semenai de kesanai de makenai de  
__dare datte motteru hazu yuzurenai mono  
__(Don't make fun of it! Don't destroy it! Don't cheapen it!  
__That one thing everyone has that they won't give up.)_

(Footage: Akemi can be seen facing the screen, dressed in her Purifier outfit, her eyes closed, and her hands together in a prayer.)

_ai dake yume dake kimi dake  
__(Only love! Only dreams! Only you!)_

(Footage: Yuki walks up to a nearby cliff and notices Nick standing there, looking a little sad.)

_sore dake wa hanasanai donna toki demo  
__(Those are the only things I won't ever let go.)_

(Footage: Nick turns around, tears falling from his eyes. Yuki nods in understanding as we fade to the logo.)

_doushi you mo naku ochitsukanai yoru  
__nani mo kamo nagedashitaku naru  
__(On nights when I can't settle down no matter what,  
__I just want to throw anything and everything away.)_

(Footage: Nick can be seen in his room, watching the sun rise through the glass window. After a bit, he turns away and mouths Momoko's name.)

_tsube kobe iwazu ni sassato DOA o akena  
__rikutsu nante koneteru HIMA wa nai  
__(Don't fret or complain, just open the door, okay?  
__I don't have time to quibble with you.)_

(Footage: We see various photos of Yuki and her team before fading into a group shot of Yuki, Akemi, Moriko, and Kurumi.)

_juuou mujin tobi mawaritai  
__youi shoutou mamori takunai  
__(I want to fly all over the place.  
__I wanna throw caution to the wind.)_

(Footage: Nick can be seen avoiding blade-shaped energy blasts from a mysterious woman with a long staff. After a bit, Nick skids to a stop and faces his attacker with a look of extreme anger on his face.)

_nakushita wake ja nai mada hajimatte nai dakara...  
__(It isn't because I've lost anything, it's because nothing's even started yet.)_

(Footage: Nick and Akemi can be seen standing on the same cliff from earlier, but Nick is smiling this time. Akemi whispers something to Nick and then kisses him on the cheek, causing him to blush.)

_semenai de kesanai de makenai de  
__(Don't make fun of it! Don't destroy it! Don't cheapen it!)_

(Footage: Nick hops off of a building, skids to a stop, and fires an Ojamajo Arrow of Light at something offscreen.)

_dare datte motteru hazu yuzurenai mono  
__(That one thing everyone has that they won't give up.)_

(Footage: We close in on Final Destination, where Yuki and Doremi hear something and turn around, only to come face to face with a fearsome monster that roars loudly.)

_ai dake  
__(Only love!)_

(Footage: Akemi waves to the camera with a smile on her face.)

_yume dake  
__(Only dreams!)_

(Footage: Nick hops backwards and brings Hanyou Hikari behind him, creating a gust of wind from the path of the blade.)

_kimi dake  
__(Only you!)_

(Footage: Yuki releases Tobiume and holds it in front of her.)

_sore dake wa hanasanai donna toki demo  
__(Those are the only things I won't ever let go.)_

(Footage: Nick and Akemi join hands, nodding to each other. They raise their hands and perform the Double Ojamajo Sparkle Screw, the silver beam of light covering the screen.)

_nani ga hoshii nani ga shitai doko ni ikitai  
__(What do you want? What do you wanna do? Where do you wanna go?)_

(Footage: In a dark area, Nick dodges around shadow creatures, slicing down the ones he can before skidding to a stop and staring at something in the distance.)

_yami o saite hashiri nukete tsukamitore  
__(Cut through the darkness and run to grab what you want...)_

(Footage: We see a pair of blood-red eyes opening. Nick charges forward and leaps into the air, bringing Hanyou Hikari down against the screen.)

_Through The Night!!_

(Footage: Nick, Yuki, Akemi, Moriko, and Kurumi can be seen in a group shot staring up towards the stars as the song ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Sometimes, we are faced with the toughest questions we've ever had to ask ourselves.)

**S.P.D. Gold Ranger** and **YukiShinoya444** present:  
_Doerai: The Face of Betrayal  
_Story Created: July 29th, 2008  
Summary: AU. This is a story of betrayal upon the very foundation of life. Nick and his friends face the questions of a dark curse and an adventure that many could not comprehend in a dark new world...  
On Today's Episode: Even after saving his parents, Nick soon finds trouble when Onpu won't talk to him and Akemi goes missing. But for the pink witch, everything goes awry after she learns that Yuki's not the only one keeping things from her. And to think, the time when the cherry blossoms bloom is approaching...  
Note From YukiShinoya444: All I got to say is this... I'll do my best!

Disclaimer by Nick: I've said it before and I'll say it again. Neither Yuki-chan nor I own ANYTHING of _Ojamajo Doremi_, though we really wish we did. The series and all of its affiliations belong to Toei Animation and whoever licenses it for their particular country.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Phase 23: There's No Escaping The Cherry Blossoms

"I guess you guys are going to want an explanation," Nick stated after bringing his parents back to the Kelly household.

"I would think so, yes," Rhea Kelly asked. "What exactly has been going on?"

"You look like you just went through the five doors of hell or something," Jeff Kelly noted.

Nick couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Something to that effect. Now, pay attention. This is going to take a while."

_Later..._

Rhea and Jeff were in shock after hearing the full explanation of everything that had gone down. "You're serious, aren't you?" Rhea asked.

"I really do wish that this was just a nightmare, but it's not," Nick stated, beyond serious by this point. "That's why the girls and I are banding together so we can defeat this menace before something even worse than this happens."

"About Momoko... you don't seem too sad about it," Jeff wondered.

"Believe me, I was for a while," Nick stated. "But that's what Akemi was there for. She's been so nice to me ever since Momoko was killed. I don't know what would have happened if it wasn't for Akemi."

Just then, Nick remembered something. "Speaking of which, she hasn't come back yet... I'm starting to get worried about her..." Nick headed for the front door. "You two stay here and DON'T LEAVE THE HOUSE, okay? After what's been going on, I don't trust these freaks as far as I can throw them."

Rhea chuckled at this. "You have any idea how odd it feels for parents to be taking orders from their own son?"

Nick shared a good laugh at this. "Trust me, you get used to it after a while."

With that, Nick was out.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nick quickly noticed Onpu nearby, though she seemed a little down.

"Hey, Onpu-chan!! Have you seen Akemi? She hasn't come back yet, and I'm starting to get a little worried..."

Onpu simply ignored him and continued walking.

"Don't tell me you're gonna act like Mori-chan now..." Nick sighed, only for Onpu to continue ignoring his statements.

This was about all Nick could take. He ran up to the purple witch and spun her around. "Onpu-chan, what's this about?! Why are you ignoring me?!"

Nick was surprised when Onpu leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, Nick... but there's nothing that can be done..."

Nick looked confused. "Please don't start talking like Saiki-kun now... I could barely understand his fortune-teller talk as it is!"

Onpu shook her head. "The time of reckoning is near... you do understand that, right? When the sakura pedals begin to bloom, the end will arrive... Even Doremi-chan knows this..."

"What does that MEAN, Onpu-chan?!" Nick exclaimed.

Onpu let out a soft giggle. "You should know, Nick. You always seem to hog the spotlight in situations like this."

"I REALLY don't want to be reminded of that..."

Onpu frowned again. "You have to understand, Nick... there is nothing that can be done... the dark prophet known as Doerai... his malice will soon engulf this world..."

Nick seemed shocked at this. "No chance in hell that I'm going to let that happen, Onpu-chan!! Why are you acting like this?!"

Onpu turned back towards Nick, embracing him. "Make no mistake, Nick... I've always enjoyed being friends with you... But if Doerai is allowed to spread his terror, there will be nothing left to stop him..."

Onpu separated from Nick and backed up a few steps. "Please don't let us down."

With that, Onpu had disappeared in a flash of purple light.

Before Nick could call for his friend, another, much more powerful aura caught his attention. He turned around, and he noticed two things.

One: Akemi was there, trapped in what appeared to be a cube of light.

Two: floating next to said cube of light was a figure of about 20, clothed in pretty much all black. His eyes, however, were the familiar eerie shade of red that had accompanied all of the attacks thus far, and his hair came down to about his shoulders, and was black with silver streaks.

It didn't take long for Nick to put two and two together as to the identity of this new figure.

"Doerai," Nick proclaimed. "So, we finally meet face to face."

Doerai simply snickered. "You don't seem to be much for introductions, boy."

"ESPECIALLY not when you've got my girlfriend trapped in a giant glass trapezoid!!" Nick shot back. "You'd better let her go before I REALLY get mad!!"

Meanwhile, Akemi was pounding on her crystal prison to no avail. "Nick!! Nick, I'm right here!! Please, answer me!!"

"She can't hear you," the unmistakable voice of Melissa proclaimed. "The darkness is bending the light, reflecting everything away from us. From the outside, it's as if nothing is here. This includes your voice, crystal witch."

Akemi perked up at this. "Wait, didn't Nick destroy you?"

"He only destroyed me in your dream world, crystal witch. I'm not that easy to bring down," Melissa stated triumphantly.

"I'm warning you, Doerai," Nick exclaimed through gritted teeth. "Give me back my girlfriend before I have to kill you!!"

"If you really want to see your lover that bad, have a look!" Melissa proclaimed, using her new power to project an image of Akemi on the crystal prison.

"You want her back, boy? Then, by all means!!" Melissa shouted, thrusting her hand straight through Akemi's reflection, spraying fake blood.

Nick could only look on in pure shock.

"NICK!! That's not me!!" the real Akemi exclaimed from inside the crystal cube.

"And another one bites the dust," Melissa taunted evilly as tears begin to fall from Nick's eyes.

"It's not me!" Akemi screamed so hard her throat hurt. "Nick!! I'm here!! It's not me!!"

Nick slowly turned back towards Doerai and Melissa. "You shouldn't have done that..." the green witch apprentice stated with viciousness radiating from his very voice.

"And why is that?" Melissa mocked.

"Don't tell me that you don't think I'd try to avenge my girlfriend, you freaks?!" Nick shot back, drawing his hand back. _I haven't used this move since Momoko died, but I've really got no other choice. They're going to PAY for what they did to Akemi!!_

"He actually plans to use that attack?" Melissa wondered, honestly surprised. "He doesn't have his partner anymore!!"

"For you, Akemi..." Nick stated, his right hand glowing with silver energy. "I'll come and see you when this is all over. I promise."

Akemi looked at her boyfriend from inside her crystal prison. "Is he really going to do it? I'd better help!!"

Akemi raised her left hand, the same silver glow surrounding it.

"Oh, this will be entertaining," Melissa taunted.

"_Spirits of the earth..."_ Nick chanted, hoping like hell that this would work.

"It's useless, boy!!" Doerai exclaimed. "Without your partner, there is no hope!!"

Just then...

"_Spirits of the stars..."_ Akemi chanted from inside the crystal prison, unknown to Nick.

Melissa looked surprised. "The crystal witch is actually doing it?!"

Doerai simply smiled. "Looks like they're far more resourceful than we thought. This will be interesting."

With that, Melissa and Doerai disappeared.

"_Lend us your wills and give us the power to grant a miracle!!"_ Nick and Akemi both exclaimed. _"Our beautiful souls shall crush your dark heart!!"_

Nick hadn't even had the slightest inkling that Akemi was still alive inside the crystal prison, but he was willing to try whatever it took.

"_DOUBLE OJAMAJO SPARKLE SCREW!!"_

Both Nick and Akemi fired at the same time, the twin beams of sparkling energy connecting with each other and shattering the crystal prison that was holding Akemi. Nick couldn't see for a few seconds because of the light coming from the shattered crystals, but when he regained enough of his vision...

"A... Akemi? But... but I saw..."

"It wasn't me, Nick," Akemi stated, pulling Nick close to her. "It wasn't me. I'm okay, don't worry."

"Akemi... I was so scared..." Nick admitted. "I really thought they'd killed you..."

Akemi simply patted Nick's head and kissed his cheek. "I'll be fine. It'll take a lot more than that to bring me down..."

Neither of them knew how long they stayed together like that.

"That was Doerai, wasn't it?" Akemi wondered. Nick simply nodded.

"He's the freak we've gotta stop... no matter what the cost."

Almost as if on cue, an explosion rocked the nearby area.

"What the...?!" Akemi exclaimed, shooting to her feet.

Suddenly, a feeling of dread passed over Nick. "Oh, god, please don't tell me that that's what I think it was..."

Not even saying a word, Nick ran down the streets, with Akemi in pursuit.

Once Nick skidded to a stop, Akemi nearly rushed right into him upon seeing what Nick saw: the Kelly household was in shambles, having been completely destroyed in a surprise attack by Melissa. The radius of the explosion had taken a few other houses with it.

"Do... do you think...?" Akemi asked.

Nick simply shook his head. He knew there was no way his parents could have survived something like that.

Unable to take it anymore, Nick simply collapsed into Akemi's arms and started crying, his girlfriend consoling him as best she could.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Phase 24: When the Rose Petal Falls, the Magic Will Vanish

Doremi finds a very distraught Nick and wonders just what has been going on since she left with Yuki. Meanwhile, Doerai feels that it is time to initiate the "final plan"... With destiny on the horizon, will the Ojamajos be able to make it out of this alive?


	24. When Roses Fall, the Magic Will Vanish

_Previously on Doerai: The Face of Betrayal..._

Almost as if on cue, an explosion rocked the nearby area.

"What the...?!" Akemi exclaimed, shooting to her feet.

Suddenly, a feeling of dread passed over Nick. "Oh, god, please don't tell me that that's what I think it was..."

Not even saying a word, Nick ran down the streets, with Akemi in pursuit.

Once Nick skidded to a stop, Akemi nearly rushed right into him upon seeing what Nick saw: the Kelly household was in shambles, having been completely destroyed in a surprise attack by Melissa. The radius of the explosion had taken a few other houses with it.

"Do... do you think...?" Akemi asked.

Nick simply shook his head. He knew there was no way his parents could have survived something like that.

Unable to take it anymore, Nick simply collapsed into Akemi's arms and started crying, his girlfriend consoling him as best she could.

(Footage: Flashes of red eyes flicker across the screen as the opening begins.)

_semenai de kesanai de makenai de  
__dare datte motteru hazu yuzurenai mono  
__(Don't make fun of it! Don't destroy it! Don't cheapen it!  
__That one thing everyone has that they won't give up.)_

(Footage: Akemi can be seen facing the screen, dressed in her Purifier outfit, her eyes closed, and her hands together in a prayer.)

_ai dake yume dake kimi dake  
__(Only love! Only dreams! Only you!)_

(Footage: Yuki walks up to a nearby cliff and notices Nick standing there, looking a little sad.)

_sore dake wa hanasanai donna toki demo  
__(Those are the only things I won't ever let go.)_

(Footage: Nick turns around, tears falling from his eyes. Yuki nods in understanding as we fade to the logo.)

_doushi you mo naku ochitsukanai yoru  
__nani mo kamo nagedashitaku naru  
__(On nights when I can't settle down no matter what,  
__I just want to throw anything and everything away.)_

(Footage: Nick can be seen in his room, watching the sun rise through the glass window. After a bit, he turns away and mouths Momoko's name.)

_tsube kobe iwazu ni sassato DOA o akena  
__rikutsu nante koneteru HIMA wa nai  
__(Don't fret or complain, just open the door, okay?  
__I don't have time to quibble with you.)_

(Footage: We see various photos of Yuki and her team before fading into a group shot of Yuki, Akemi, Moriko, and Kurumi.)

_juuou mujin tobi mawaritai  
__youi shoutou mamori takunai  
__(I want to fly all over the place.  
__I wanna throw caution to the wind.)_

(Footage: Nick can be seen avoiding blade-shaped energy blasts from a mysterious woman with a long staff. After a bit, Nick skids to a stop and faces his attacker with a look of extreme anger on his face.)

_nakushita wake ja nai mada hajimatte nai dakara...  
__(It isn't because I've lost anything, it's because nothing's even started yet.)_

(Footage: Nick and Akemi can be seen standing on the same cliff from earlier, but Nick is smiling this time. Akemi whispers something to Nick and then kisses him on the cheek, causing him to blush.)

_semenai de kesanai de makenai de  
__(Don't make fun of it! Don't destroy it! Don't cheapen it!)_

(Footage: Nick hops off of a building, skids to a stop, and fires an Ojamajo Arrow of Light at something offscreen.)

_dare datte motteru hazu yuzurenai mono  
__(That one thing everyone has that they won't give up.)_

(Footage: We close in on Final Destination, where Yuki and Doremi hear something and turn around, only to come face to face with a fearsome monster that roars loudly.)

_ai dake  
__(Only love!)_

(Footage: Akemi waves to the camera with a smile on her face.)

_yume dake  
__(Only dreams!)_

(Footage: Nick hops backwards and brings Hanyou Hikari behind him, creating a gust of wind from the path of the blade.)

_kimi dake  
__(Only you!)_

(Footage: Yuki releases Tobiume and holds it in front of her.)

_sore dake wa hanasanai donna toki demo  
__(Those are the only things I won't ever let go.)_

(Footage: Nick and Akemi join hands, nodding to each other. They raise their hands and perform the Double Ojamajo Sparkle Screw, the silver beam of light covering the screen.)

_nani ga hoshii nani ga shitai doko ni ikitai  
__(What do you want? What do you wanna do? Where do you wanna go?)_

(Footage: In a dark area, Nick dodges around shadow creatures, slicing down the ones he can before skidding to a stop and staring at something in the distance.)

_yami o saite hashiri nukete tsukamitore  
__(Cut through the darkness and run to grab what you want...)_

(Footage: We see a pair of blood-red eyes opening. Nick charges forward and leaps into the air, bringing Hanyou Hikari down against the screen.)

_Through The Night!!_

(Footage: Nick, Yuki, Akemi, Moriko, and Kurumi can be seen in a group shot staring up towards the stars as the song ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Sometimes, we are faced with the toughest questions we've ever had to ask ourselves.)

**S.P.D. Gold Ranger** and **YukiShinoya444** present:  
_Doerai: The Face of Betrayal  
_Story Created: July 29th, 2008  
Summary: AU. This is a story of betrayal upon the very foundation of life. Nick and his friends face the questions of a dark curse and an adventure that many could not comprehend in a dark new world...  
On Today's Episode: Doremi finds a very distraught Nick and wonders just what has been going on since she left with Yuki. Meanwhile, Doerai feels that it is time to initiate the "final plan"... With destiny on the horizon, will the Ojamajos be able to make it out of this alive?  
Note From YukiShinoya444: All I got to say is this... I'll do my best!

Disclaimer by Nick: I've said it before and I'll say it again. Neither Yuki-chan nor I own ANYTHING of _Ojamajo Doremi_, though we really wish we did. The series and all of its affiliations belong to Toei Animation and whoever licenses it for their particular country.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Phase 24: When the Rose Petal Falls, the Magic Will Vanish

"Kellysi-chan's probably worried about us... Should we get going?"

Yuki growled at Nick's name, but nodded. "Yes... Yes we should..."

Doremi smiled sadly, taking Yuki's hand to lead her out of the castle.

"So-so! We need to get going!"

"Have a safe trip."

"O-Oh!" Doremi immediately began to blush when she noticed Akatsuki not too far from the girls. "A-Akatsuki-kun... I-!"

"Leaving without saying goodbye," the prince deducted, sighing a bit. "No worries... Doremi-chan."

The pink witch sighed herself, while Yuki on the other hand tried her best to avoid meeting his gaze.

"I'm sorry... After everything that's been going on... I..."

Unable to come up with anything else, she just stood on her toes, only lightly brushing her lips against his.

"I'll be careful..." she whispered quietly, separating herself from him. "But I still can't believe..."

Akatsuki kissed her forehead, giving her a soft smile. "In time, Doremi-chan. And Yuki-chan?"

She didn't bother answering, or reacting to that matter. Akatsuki only sighed.

"Just... Just make the right choice."

Yuki casted him a glance for a split second before shaking her head and taking Doremi's hand.

"C-Come on Doremi-chan, we need to get going! Akatsuki-kun, say hi to the others for me! _JA NE_!!"

Akatsuki only smiled as he watched the black witch scamper off with the pink witch in tow.

"Of course... Knowing you... You'll keep watching over her... Saiki-kun."

He looked over at his brother's spirit, taking note of the faint, if any, blush.

"_You always could tell before time..."_

"At least I'm not a ghost, Sai."

Saiki shook his head, grumbling. _"No matter... Yuki-chan... I just hope she makes the right choice... That girl... She'll end in hell at this rate..."_

Akatsuki only smiled sadly. "I can only speak to you because of our connection, you know that right?"

"_Right... Onii-chan."_

The prince looked up when he felt a light breeze, the spirit fading away.

"Hopefully... Doremi-chan and the others will survive all this..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey guys, we're back!"

Doremi looked around, Yuki beside her, sighing.

"Hm... Must be busy."

"You know what Doremi-chan? I think I need some time alone..."

"Huh?" Doremi looked at Yuki, a little surprised. "Oh... Uh... Alright then, Yuki-chan."

With that, the black witch disappeared in a flash of her signature twilight energy.

The pink witch began pondering.

_Yuki-chan... Would she really...?_

She stuck her fingers through one of her bright red buns. "No Doremi... Yuki-chan wouldn't do that to you, would she?"

_Then again... Akatsuki-kun would never lie about such a thing... Especially since he and I..._

Blushing, she undid her bun, letting her long, cherry red hair fall over her shoulder. Running her fingers through it, the red head groaned, blushing a light shade of pink.

"Maybe I could just talk to Kellysi-chan about this..."

Sighing, she redid her hair, heading towards the path to Misora Park.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nick sighed as he seated himself on a bench, his fists clenched as Akemi's gentle voice repeated itself in his ears.

"_There was nothing that could be done, Nick... I'm so sorry... Here... Get some fresh air... It'll help..."_

He nearly swallowed when Akemi's voice became Momoko's.

_"It's all right... We'll get through this, Nick... Together."_

"And look where you are now, Momoko..." the boy muttered, looking up at the sky. "Gone, along with Hazuki-chan, Kurumi-chan, Leaf, Haruka-chan, Mori-chan... And even Saiki-kun..."

"Oh, Kellysi-chan! There you are!!" a cheerful voice exclaimed.

Nick flinched when he noticed Doremi run up to him, a smile stamped on her lips.

"Yo," he greeted, barely above a whisper. The pink witch's smile disappeared.

"Kellysi... No... Nick? You alright?"

Nick shook his head, anything but in the mood to lie about it.

"M-My... My parents..."

"Oh..." Doremi sat down beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Nick... I just wish..."

"There was nothing that could be done... It's my own fault for thinking they'd be safe..." Nick huffed. "By the way, you and Yuki-chan were gone for some time..."

"Oh that... Anou..." Doremi blushed. "Some stuff happened that kinda... got in our way."

"Oh..." Nick frowned, a little curious. "So where is Yuki-chan anyway...?"

"She... went out for a walk..." The pink witch looked down, unknowingly blushing at the thought of the black witch. "No offense Nick... But I think she still hates you."

Nick made a face, but groaned. "Great... But she's Yuki-chan... I'm sure she'll pull through."

Doremi grew quiet.

"For some reason... I'm not so sure..."

"Doremi-chan?"

"No!" Doremi shook her head like crazy, trying desperately not to cry. "I-It's nothing, really!! But... Nick... Please..."

She looked at him, gulping.

"Tell me... What happened while Yuki-chan and I were gone...?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I'm hopeless."

Yuki hugged her knees as the wind caressed her hair, feeling unusually cold.

"What I'm doing to Doremi-chan... ARGH!!"

She shook her head.

"Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!! I promised Saiki-kun! I won't break it... I... I--!!"

"_This is not what Saiki-kun had in mind when he told you to move on..."_

Yuki frowned, sighing. "Akatsuki-kun... As usual... You're right. But I..."

Her voice grew quiet.

"I love Saiki-kun too much to quit now... Doremi-chan... Though..."

Burying her face, she shut her eyes tightly.

_If my love for Doremi-chan continues to grow... It'll cause problems... Saiki-kun's the only one allowed in my heart... So Doremi-chan's feelings shouldn't mean a thing to me... Still..._

She clasped onto her arms, her nails digging into her ever pale skin.

_Why... Is there a part of my heart that's saying this is wrong? Doremi-chan... Doremi-chan..._

"_W-We are best friends, aren't we?!"_

_Doremi-chan..._

"_I-I... I believe in you, Yuki-chan... So..."_

_DOREMI-CHAN!!_

Tears falling from her eyes, Yuki snapped up. "Doremi-chan..."

_If you forgive me... I know I won't deserve it... But I'm selfish enough to accept... I'm lonely... I'm sorry... No... I can't be sorry... Doremi-chan..._

She looked up at the sky.

_Doremi-chan... At least give me some time... Please... That's all I will ask of you... Just don't... Please..._

Yuki clasped her hands, as if in a prayer as a blush spread across her face.

_Just don't make me love you... Or else I'll end up hating you..._

_...Just like how I feel towards Nick-kun._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So... That's what happened..."

Doremi frowned before forcing a big smile. "Well, look at the bright side! At least when the cherry blossoms bloom is only the loveliest time of the year!"

"Ironic, isn't it? But I'm a little worried about Onpu-chan... I've had enough with Saiki-kun's foreshadowing of everything..." Nick growled. "And since he's always so vague..."

"From what I understand, we just need to stop Doerai before it's too late..." Doremi offered, sighing. "But... Amazingly... That's not what concerns me..."

"Really? And what is?" Nick asked, surprised that Doremi of all people would have bigger concerns at a time like this.

"It's Yuki-chan."

The green witch apprentice's eyes widened. "_Yuki-chan_?"

_It's kinda Saiki-kun's thing to be vague... But Akatsuki-kun on the other hand..._

"She's been acting strangely and... Well... Akatsuki-kun... He..." Fighting down a blush, Doremi shook her head.

_Yuki-chan..._

"Never mind... I... We have more pressing matters at hand..."

_But still..._

Blushing, Doremi brought a hand to her lips.

_Why did I even think about Yuki-chan like that?!_

"Doremi-chan..." Nick perked up when he noticed the sky go red and snapped up, taking the pink witch's hand. "Come on!! I think it's about to happen..."

Doremi's eyes went wide in horror.

_YUKI-CHAN!!_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Onpu-onee-sama?"

Yuki looked confused as she shakily approached what appeared to be Onpu.

"Hey... Where's Ai-chan... And... Hana-chan?"

Onpu turned towards her, tears welling up in her eyes as she rushed into Yuki's arms.

"Yuki-chan... It's already begun! A-Ai-chan... And... H-Hana-chan are..."

Yuki's eyes went wide. "Onee-sama, what happened?!" she demanded, taking the purple witch's shoulders. "Please... Are they...?"

"Not yet..." she muttered, sighing. "You need to find Nick and Doremi-chan..."

Yuki blushed, looking horrified.

_N-No! I can't face them at a time like this!!_

"But, Onpu-chan!! I-I... I..."

The black witch stopped when she felt Onpu suddenly vanish from her grasp, surprising her.

"ONEE-SAMA!!"

Looking around, Yuki gulped.

_Saiki-kun... It's starting... It's happening... Even if I hate Nick-kun... Even if I'm using Doremi-chan... I have to keep my promise, don't I?!_

She sighed, stepping forward as she felt the wind pull her to the north. Yuki took cover for a few moments before hearing the ever familiar voice she loved in the wind.

"_So long as you make the right choice, Yuki-chan..."_

Yuki blinked, blushing lightly. "Saiki-kun... Do you hate me?"

"_No... Of course not... But I still believe in you... Remember that."_

The black witch smiled, nodding.

_Right... I love you._

Mind made up, she simply shook her head and broke off in a sprint.

_Nick-kun... I'm sorry for saying that I hate you... No... I still do... I'm not sorry for hating you still... I know I'm a terrible person._

Her heart began pounding.

_Doremi-chan... No matter what happens... I just want to find out if I..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Phase 25: If With You, I Can Become That Shooting Star

With the "final plan" intact and destiny left in the hands of fate, Nick goes forward, only for his spirits to soon be shattered. But with Yuki finally by his side, hope seems to sparkle once again. But can she put her cold desires away for the sake of her friends and more importantly, her growing feelings towards Doremi herself?


	25. I Can Become That Shooting Star

_Previously on Doerai: The Face of Betrayal..._

"ONEE-SAMA!!"

Looking around, Yuki gulped.

_Saiki-kun... It's starting... It's happening... Even if I hate Nick-kun... Even if I'm using Doremi-chan... I have to keep my promise, don't I?!_

She sighed, stepping forward as she felt the wind pull her to the north. Yuki took cover for a few moments before hearing the ever familiar voice she loved in the wind.

"_So long as you make the right choice, Yuki-chan..."_

Yuki blinked, blushing lightly. "Saiki-kun... Do you hate me?"

"_No... Of course not... But I still believe in you... Remember that."_

The black witch smiled, nodding.

_Right... I love you._

Mind made up, she simply shook her head and broke off in a sprint.

_Nick-kun... I'm sorry for saying that I hate you... No... I still do... I'm not sorry for hating you still... I know I'm a terrible person._

Her heart began pounding.

_Doremi-chan... No matter what happens... I just want to find out if I..._

(Footage: Flashes of red eyes flicker across the screen as the opening begins.)

_semenai de kesanai de makenai de  
__dare datte motteru hazu yuzurenai mono  
__(Don't make fun of it! Don't destroy it! Don't cheapen it!  
__That one thing everyone has that they won't give up.)_

(Footage: Akemi can be seen facing the screen, dressed in her Purifier outfit, her eyes closed, and her hands together in a prayer.)

_ai dake yume dake kimi dake  
__(Only love! Only dreams! Only you!)_

(Footage: Yuki walks up to a nearby cliff and notices Nick standing there, looking a little sad.)

_sore dake wa hanasanai donna toki demo  
__(Those are the only things I won't ever let go.)_

(Footage: Nick turns around, tears falling from his eyes. Yuki nods in understanding as we fade to the logo.)

_doushi you mo naku ochitsukanai yoru  
__nani mo kamo nagedashitaku naru  
__(On nights when I can't settle down no matter what,  
__I just want to throw anything and everything away.)_

(Footage: Nick can be seen in his room, watching the sun rise through the glass window. After a bit, he turns away and mouths Momoko's name.)

_tsube kobe iwazu ni sassato DOA o akena  
__rikutsu nante koneteru HIMA wa nai  
__(Don't fret or complain, just open the door, okay?  
__I don't have time to quibble with you.)_

(Footage: We see various photos of Yuki and her team before fading into a group shot of Yuki, Akemi, Moriko, and Kurumi.)

_juuou mujin tobi mawaritai  
__youi shoutou mamori takunai  
__(I want to fly all over the place.  
__I wanna throw caution to the wind.)_

(Footage: Nick can be seen avoiding blade-shaped energy blasts from a mysterious woman with a long staff. After a bit, Nick skids to a stop and faces his attacker with a look of extreme anger on his face.)

_nakushita wake ja nai mada hajimatte nai dakara...  
(It isn't because I've lost anything, it's because nothing's even started yet.)_

(Footage: Nick and Akemi can be seen standing on the same cliff from earlier, but Nick is smiling this time. Akemi whispers something to Nick and then kisses him on the cheek, causing him to blush.)

_semenai de kesanai de makenai de  
__(Don't make fun of it! Don't destroy it! Don't cheapen it!)_

(Footage: Nick hops off of a building, skids to a stop, and fires an Ojamajo Arrow of Light at something offscreen.)

_dare datte motteru hazu yuzurenai mono  
(That one thing everyone has that they won't give up.)_

(Footage: We close in on Final Destination, where Yuki and Doremi hear something and turn around, only to come face to face with a fearsome monster that roars loudly.)

_ai dake  
__(Only love!)_

(Footage: Akemi waves to the camera with a smile on her face.)

_yume dake  
(Only dreams!)_

(Footage: Nick hops backwards and brings Hanyou Hikari behind him, creating a gust of wind from the path of the blade.)

_kimi dake  
__(Only you!)_

(Footage: Yuki releases Tobiume and holds it in front of her.)

_sore dake wa hanasanai donna toki demo  
(Those are the only things I won't ever let go.)_

(Footage: Nick and Akemi join hands, nodding to each other. They raise their hands and perform the Double Ojamajo Sparkle Screw, the silver beam of light covering the screen.)

_nani ga hoshii nani ga shitai doko ni ikitai  
__(What do you want? What do you wanna do? Where do you wanna go?)_

(Footage: In a dark area, Nick dodges around shadow creatures, slicing down the ones he can before skidding to a stop and staring at something in the distance.)

_yami o saite hashiri nukete tsukamitore  
__(Cut through the darkness and run to grab what you want...)_

(Footage: We see a pair of blood-red eyes opening. Nick charges forward and leaps into the air, bringing Hanyou Hikari down against the screen.)

_Through The Night!!_

(Footage: Nick, Yuki, Akemi, Moriko, and Kurumi can be seen in a group shot staring up towards the stars as the song ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Sometimes, we are faced with the toughest questions we've ever had to ask ourselves.)

**S.P.D. Gold Ranger** and **YukiShinoya444** present:  
_Doerai: The Face of Betrayal_  
Story Created: July 29th, 2008  
Summary: AU. This is a story of betrayal upon the very foundation of life. Nick and his friends face the questions of a dark curse and an adventure that many could not comprehend in a dark new world...  
On Today's Episode: With the "final plan" intact and destiny left in the hands of fate, Nick goes forward, only for his spirits to soon be shattered. But with Yuki finally by his side, hope seems to sparkle once again. But can she put her cold desires away for the sake of her friends and more importantly, her growing feelings towards Doremi herself?  
Note From YukiShinoya444: All I got to say is this... I'll do my best!

Disclaimer by Nick: I've said it before and I'll say it again. Neither Yuki-chan nor I own ANYTHING of Ojamajo Doremi, though we really wish we did. The series and all of its affiliations belong to Toei Animation and whoever licenses it for their particular country.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Phase 25: If With You, I Can Become That Shooting Star

"This isn't good," Nick stated, gazing at the red sky. "They must really be getting desperate."

Nick quickly turned the dial on his Magic Bracer towards the communication function. "Girls! Get whoever's left and meet me in the town square! Looks like Doerai's decided to make his move!!"

Within fifteen minutes, Doremi, Poppu, Aiko, Onpu, Hana, Fami, Yuki, and Akemi had gathered with Nick in the town square, discussing just what to do about the dark red sky.

"You said something about a final plan, Nick?" Doremi asked.

"Doerai was babbling on and on about it the last time I saw him," Nick stated. "It must have something to do with the sky..."

_"Oh, how right you are."_

Before Nick could pinpoint the source of this voice, something shot out of the sky and struck Fami, knocking her straight to the ground.

Nick could only stare in shock as he saw the blood that came from the wound. But, before Nick could react, another beam came from the sky and blasted Poppu into the fountain. A third blast came too quickly for Nick to react, piercing through Hana and slamming her into the wall of a nearby building.

Doremi and the others could only stare on, too shocked to even speak. Just then, a fourth blast knocked Aiko straight into the wall that Hana had just been slammed into.

"Hey, Doerai!! Come on out, you coward!!" Nick exclaimed, gripping Hanyou Hikari tightly.

As if responding to Nick's taunt, a fifth laser beam pierced straight through Onpu, knocking her straight into the fountain.

"ONEE-SAMA!!" Yuki exclaimed, tears falling.

"DOERAI!!" Nick exclaimed. "I said, come on out!!"

_"As you wish, brat."_

With that, Melissa and Doerai appeared above the fountain, the same evil grin plastered on their faces.

"You have a point to prove or something, Doerai?" Nick demanded. "Why the hell are you slaughtering all of our friends?!"

"So you won't be able to interfere with our plans for a better world," Melissa proclaimed.

"That doesn't mean you have to slaughter us just to realize your sick plans!!" Yuki exclaimed, still crying.

"You apparently do not understand, boy," Doerai stated. "This world will be ours, and there is nothing you can do about it."

With that, Doerai raised his hand, glowing with a dark aura. Almost instantly, Nick, Yuki, Doremi, and Akemi disappeared.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"What the heck?" Yuki asked as she studied the area that surrounded the four remaining witch apprentices. It seemed to be similar to the place where Nick had fought Omega Metempsychosis inside Akemi's dream world. The only difference was the color scheme; instead of purple and white, it was red and black.

"What is Doerai trying to prove by slaughtering all of us?" Akemi wondered.

"You should probably ask Nick-kun," Yuki teased. "He always hogs the spotlight in situations like this."

Nick looked a little offended at this. "I don't ALWAYS take the spotlight, Yuki-chan! Remember that time I got sick when a giant shadow thing attacked downtown? Momoko had to destroy that thing all by herself! And what about the Battle Frontier? We always had to mix up the matchups just so Mori-chan wouldn't get angry!"

"I still can't believe that Kurumi-chan put you to sleep in the Battle Palace," Akemi giggled. "She's just lucky you forgave her."

"And she's lucky that I needed some rest," Nick responded.

Before Yuki could respond to this, Nick quickly spun around, sensing something sinister.

"INCOMING!!" Nick exclaimed, drawing Sekai no Hikari and concentrating. _"Hurricane Rainbow!!"_

Nick spun his weapon around in a circle, creating a tornado of rainbow energy centered around him that easily shattered all of the meteors that were heading straight for them.

"Easy as usual," Nick commented. "You could at least make it a challenge, Doerai!!"

"I don't think we need to provoke him," Doremi commented, a sweatdrop appearing on her forehead.

Suddenly, Yuki nearly screamed at what she saw up ahead. Nick turned around and noticed a city in ruins...

...just like what Saiki had told Yuki before.

"This is... just like my vision..." Yuki stated.

"Does that mean... this is really going to be our future?" Akemi wondered.

Nick shook his head. "It may be, but we can still prevent this. If this is Doerai's doing, I'll just bet that if we defeat him, this will all go away. We can't give up now. We have to fight... especially for the others. If we just give up now, their sacrifices will be for nothing."

Akemi nodded. "All right, then. We're with you all the way."

"No WAY am I going to let that Doerai creep get away with what he did to my sister," Doremi proclaimed.

"And I'm REALLY not going to forgive him for murdering Onpu-onee-sama!!" Yuki exclaimed.

"See?" Nick explained. "As long as we stick together, there's no WAY Doerai's going to have his way!"

Nick extended his hand, and the others quickly joined in the gesture.

"We'll get that creep for what he's done," Nick stated. "I promise you that."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As the quartet continued their exploration of the mysterious area, Yuki's glances often shifted towards Doremi.

_What is this feeling I keep having whenever I look at her?_ Yuki wondered, blushing harder with every second she looked at the pink witch. _It feels like that fluttery feeling I get whenever I see Saiki-kun, yet... it feels different as well... what IS this?_

Just then, Doremi noticed the way Yuki was staring at her. "Something wrong, Yuki-chan?"

Yuki immediately burst into a stutter. "Ah, it's... it's nothing..."

Doremi simply shrugged her shoulders.

Just then, who else but Melissa should appear.

"You again," Nick stated, holding Hanyou Hikari in a fighting stance.

"I will not allow you to move any further unless you go through me," Melissa proclaimed, bringing her staff out.

"Bring it on, bitch!!" Yuki exclaimed. "I promised I'd make you pay for taking my dear Saiki-kun away from me!!"

"I've got some revenge to dish out, too!" Nick exclaimed. "You're going to pay in SPADES for taking Momoko from me! YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

Melissa simply smirked. "I'd like to see you try."

"Oh, NOW you're asking for it!!" Doremi exclaimed with a bravado she didn't usually show. "All right, guys and girls, what say we send her home crying?"

The others nodded in agreement before they all charged for Melissa in tandem.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Phase 26: As It Washes From the Day to the Night

Melissa made a threat that she couldn't back up, and is rather handily defeated by the four remaining Ojamajos. However, this was only a precursor to the main event... the beginning of the final battle with Doerai himself...


	26. As It Washes From the Day to the Night

_Previously on Doerai: The Face of Betrayal..._

As the quartet continued their exploration of the mysterious area, Yuki's glances often shifted towards Doremi.

_What is this feeling I keep having whenever I look at her?_ Yuki wondered, blushing harder with every second she looked at the pink witch. _It feels like that fluttery feeling I get whenever I see Saiki-kun, yet... it feels different as well... what IS this?_

Just then, Doremi noticed the way Yuki was staring at her. "Something wrong, Yuki-chan?"

Yuki immediately burst into a stutter. "Ah, it's... it's nothing..."

Doremi simply shrugged her shoulders.

Just then, who else but Melissa should appear.

"You again," Nick stated, holding Hanyou Hikari in a fighting stance.

"I will not allow you to move any further unless you go through me," Melissa proclaimed, bringing her staff out.

"Bring it on, bitch!!" Yuki exclaimed. "I promised I'd make you pay for taking my dear Saiki-kun away from me!!"

"I've got some revenge to dish out, too!" Nick exclaimed. "You're going to pay in SPADES for taking Momoko from me! YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

Melissa simply smirked. "I'd like to see you try."

"Oh, NOW you're asking for it!!" Doremi exclaimed with a bravado she didn't usually show. "All right, guys and girls, what say we send her home crying?"

The others nodded in agreement before they all charged for Melissa in tandem.

(Footage: Flashes of red eyes flicker across the screen as the opening begins.)

_semenai de kesanai de makenai de  
__dare datte motteru hazu yuzurenai mono  
__(Don't make fun of it! Don't destroy it! Don't cheapen it!  
__That one thing everyone has that they won't give up.)_

(Footage: Akemi can be seen facing the screen, dressed in her Purifier outfit, her eyes closed, and her hands together in a prayer.)

_ai dake yume dake kimi dake  
__(Only love! Only dreams! Only you!)_

(Footage: Yuki walks up to a nearby cliff and notices Nick standing there, looking a little sad.)

_sore dake wa hanasanai donna toki demo  
__(Those are the only things I won't ever let go.)_

(Footage: Nick turns around, tears falling from his eyes. Yuki nods in understanding as we fade to the logo.)

_doushi you mo naku ochitsukanai yoru  
__nani mo kamo nagedashitaku naru  
__(On nights when I can't settle down no matter what,  
__I just want to throw anything and everything away.)_

(Footage: Nick can be seen in his room, watching the sun rise through the glass window. After a bit, he turns away and mouths Momoko's name.)

_tsube kobe iwazu ni sassato DOA o akena  
__rikutsu nante koneteru HIMA wa nai  
__(Don't fret or complain, just open the door, okay?  
__I don't have time to quibble with you.)_

(Footage: We see various photos of Yuki and her team before fading into a group shot of Yuki, Akemi, Moriko, and Kurumi.)

_juuou mujin tobi mawaritai  
__youi shoutou mamori takunai  
__(I want to fly all over the place.  
__I wanna throw caution to the wind.)_

(Footage: Nick can be seen avoiding blade-shaped energy blasts from a mysterious woman with a long staff. After a bit, Nick skids to a stop and faces his attacker with a look of extreme anger on his face.)

_nakushita wake ja nai mada hajimatte nai dakara...  
(It isn't because I've lost anything, it's because nothing's even started yet.)_

(Footage: Nick and Akemi can be seen standing on the same cliff from earlier, but Nick is smiling this time. Akemi whispers something to Nick and then kisses him on the cheek, causing him to blush.)

_semenai de kesanai de makenai de  
__(Don't make fun of it! Don't destroy it! Don't cheapen it!)_

(Footage: Nick hops off of a building, skids to a stop, and fires an Ojamajo Arrow of Light at something offscreen.)

_dare datte motteru hazu yuzurenai mono  
(That one thing everyone has that they won't give up.)_

(Footage: We close in on Final Destination, where Yuki and Doremi hear something and turn around, only to come face to face with a fearsome monster that roars loudly.)

_ai dake  
__(Only love!)_

(Footage: Akemi waves to the camera with a smile on her face.)

_yume dake  
__(Only dreams!)_

(Footage: Nick hops backwards and brings Hanyou Hikari behind him, creating a gust of wind from the path of the blade.)

_kimi dake  
__(Only you!)_

(Footage: Yuki releases Tobiume and holds it in front of her.)

_sore dake wa hanasanai donna toki demo  
__(Those are the only things I won't ever let go.)_

(Footage: Nick and Akemi join hands, nodding to each other. They raise their hands and perform the Double Ojamajo Sparkle Screw, the silver beam of light covering the screen.)

_nani ga hoshii nani ga shitai doko ni ikitai  
__(What do you want? What do you wanna do? Where do you wanna go?)_

(Footage: In a dark area, Nick dodges around shadow creatures, slicing down the ones he can before skidding to a stop and staring at something in the distance.)

_yami o saite hashiri nukete tsukamitore  
__(Cut through the darkness and run to grab what you want...)_

(Footage: We see a pair of blood-red eyes opening. Nick charges forward and leaps into the air, bringing Hanyou Hikari down against the screen.)

_Through The Night!!_

(Footage: Nick, Yuki, Akemi, Moriko, and Kurumi can be seen in a group shot staring up towards the stars as the song ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Sometimes, we are faced with the toughest questions we've ever had to ask ourselves.)

**S.P.D. Gold Ranger** and **YukiShinoya444** present:  
_Doerai: The Face of Betrayal  
_Story Created: July 29th, 2008  
Summary: AU. This is a story of betrayal upon the very foundation of life. Nick and his friends face the questions of a dark curse and an adventure that many could not comprehend in a dark new world...  
On Today's Episode: Melissa made a threat that she couldn't back up, and is rather handily defeated by the four remaining Ojamajos. However, this was only a precursor to the main event... the beginning of the final battle with Doerai himself...  
Note From YukiShinoya444: All I got to say is this... I'll do my best!

Disclaimer by Nick: I've said it before and I'll say it again. Neither Yuki-chan nor I own ANYTHING of Ojamajo Doremi, though we really wish we did. The series and all of its affiliations belong to Toei Animation and whoever licenses it for their particular country.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Phase 26: As It Washes from the Day to the Night

"_Spirits of mother nature..."_

"_Spirits of father time..."_

Yuki and Doremi joined hands, pulling each other close as they shut their eyes.

"_Together, with enough will and determination to shape our future, we'll overcome the differences set through our past!!"_

The two of them drew their hands back, glowing with a bright light.

"_Double Ojamajo Supernova Serenade!!"_

Melissa dodged the attack, smirking. "Come now... Is that all?"

"Far from it!!" Yuki retorted hotly. "Nick-kun... Ikuzo!" Nick nodded, grinning.

"Right, Yuki-chan."

Yuki frowned, almost as if about to cry but shook her head, smiled, and took Nick's hand.

"_To the beings of hope..."_ Yuki chanted.

"_To the beings of spirit..."_ Nick continued.

"_Together with the ones that reside between light and dark, gather into our own hands and dispel the evil with our purity!!"_ both Nick and Yuki chanted, letting their arms rest around each other while drawing their free hands back.

"_Double Ojamajo Twilight Whirlwind!!"_

Melissa actually looked surprised before blocking the attack, lessening the damage quite a bit.

Nick huffed. "She's much more powerful than I..."

He stopped when Akemi placed his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry." she stated comfortingly. "We'll be just fine."

Nick looked at his girlfriend and smiled. "Thanks, Akemi."

Yuki clenched her fists in envy.

_Saiki-kun said I should move on... But... the only person I can imagine being with is..._

She looked at Doremi meaningfully, earning the pink to witch to stare back, her eyes sparkling.

"Yuki-chan...?"

The black witch flustered, shaking her head.

"M-_Mm_... It's nothing!" she hastily responded, her entire face a light shade of pink. Doremi nodded, though still a little uncertain.

Yuki-chan...

Akemi snapped her attention to Melissa. "We need to focus... How can we damage her while she's so fast...?"

Nick grinned. "I think you should know the answer to that, Akemi."

The crystal witch perked up, and nodded, a deep blush escaping to her cheeks.

_O-Of course! I haven't done it in a while but this is for Nick's sake!!_

She spread out her arms, confusing Melissa a bit.

"What's she..."

"_Kennshou Henzuru!!"_ she exclaimed, glowing with a crystal light. Melissa raised an eyebrow but turned surprised when she vanished before being struck down hard.

"I see that attack makes you faster as well as stronger..." she noted, smirking. "This should be interesting."

Akemi frowned, vanishing yet again. However this time, Melissa reacted in time to block the attack. The crystal witch looked surprised but continued to rapidly strike until successfully kicking the woman in the side, knocking her into a nearby wall.

"Much faster than I expected..." she admitted, holding her side. "Looks like you will be a worthwhile enemy..."

Akemi blinked before looking surprised. Melissa smirked, forming two sword like objects as she started swiping endless, Akemi dodging each just barely... Before she was grazed slightly on her arm.

Nick's eyes instantly widened at the sight of blood trickling down his girlfriend's shoulder.

_Akemi..._

He was about to rush to her before Yuki swung her arm in front, blocking him. "Akemi-chan can handle herself," she stated spitefully. "Let it go."

The green witch apprentice frowned, but nodded. "Whatever you say... Yuki-chan."

The black witch sighed, looking off to the side.

_You moron... You were supposed to protest..._

She turned to Akemi, looking a bit uneasy herself.

_When Akemi-chan's in danger... How could he trust her like that?!_

Her eyes suddenly widened.

_Saiki-kun..._

Akemi jumped back, her crystal aura beginning to fade, much to her dismay. Melissa smirked.

"Now I got you, crystal witch."

Akemi got up, a look of never before seen determination in her eyes.

"Not just yet."

"_The bow and string of a determined boy, take this!! Ojamajo Arrow of Light!!"_

Melissa quickly jumped out of the way, clearly surprised. Nick smirked.

"It wasn't such a hard trick..."

Akemi nodded. "Yes..." she agreed, her spell undoing completely. Melissa noticed, raising her weapons to strike.

"_Pururunu Pikapikan Chanchii! Hold her still!"_ Yuki chanted, holding Melissa still with her twilight magic. Melissa growled, thrashing about in the spell.

"You little..."

"This is how Saiki-kun died, isn't it?!" the black witch spat, anger flashing in her eyes. "It's OVER, you bitch!"

That said, she turned to Doremi, and the pink witch nodded, understanding what she meant.

"Akebono!! _Daybreak_!" Doremi exclaimed, clapping her hands as a pink ball of energy formed.

"Akebono!! _Beginning_!" Yuki exclaimed, clapping her hands to form her traditional twilight energy.

The two energies formed as the two witches pulled each other close, glowing with a rainbow light.

"_We won't let negai become mekura, even if that means throwing it all away... In truth, we just want naresome to shine through!"_

They threw out their hands, clenching onto the other.

"_Double Ojamajo Rewritten Masquerade!!"_

Akemi and Nick both had to shield their eyes from the incredibly bright light that nailed Melissa.

And to everyone's surprise, she was still standing, but the damage was evident. Yuki unlocked hands with Doremi and approached Melissa, holding out her hand.

Nick's eyes widened when a slash registered his ears and just like that, Melissa was no more.

"Yuki-chan..."

Yuki looked down and bit her lip at the sight of the blood that still remained on her hand.

"And the deed for revenge is done..."

She clenched her fist.

"Next up is Doerai."

Nick stared at Akemi questioningly, but she just shrugged. Doremi walked up to Yuki, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yuki-chan...?"

Yuki flinched but forced a smile. "She had it coming for what she did to my Saiki-kun."

Doremi looked down, but nodded, blushing.

"I-I guess... But _still_."

The black witch's smile faded a bit and she embraced her best friend for a few moments before separating and taking her hand.

"Come on... We need to get going..."

Nick opened his mouth to say something but decided against it, taking Akemi's own hand as the two of them followed the two witch apprentices.

A couple of minutes passed and no one had said a word about what had happened a few mere moments before.

Doremi suddenly stopped, confusing Yuki.

"Doremi-chan? Is something wrong?"

The pink witch blushed, meeting her dark brown eyes.

"Yuki-chan..."

You're using me... But now that Melissa's dead... What will you do? Yuki-chan... I... I can't take this anymore!!

"Yuki-chan... I-!!"

She was cut off by an explosion that threw her into the black witch's arms, separating them from the two lovers behind.

"Doremi-chan, are you okay?" the black witch demanded, earning Doremi's entire face to flush.

"U-Uh yeah! I'm just fine!"

"Nick-kun! Akemi-chan! Can you hear me?!" she called through the rocks.

Nick's voice answered.

"Yeah! What now?!"

"How in the hell should I know?!" Yuki shot back in a huff before sighing. "No worries, there should be a way around the city... Be careful, okay?"

Akemi nodded.

"Hai!"

Nick looked at his girlfriend with a grimace.

"Well this is just perfect... What if they run into Doerai or something?"

"Nick, they can handle themselves..." the crystal witch responded, taking her boyfriend's hand. "Come on... We need to find them soon, either way..."

"Hey... Akemi?"

"Yes?" she asked, turning to Nick who quickly heaved a heavy sigh.

"I still can't get what Yuki did out of my mind... I knew she was angry but I just don't..."

"We were all surprised... And I actually hated seeing that. But when the deed is done, all there's left to do is just move on." she frowned.

"But still..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Yuki-chan...?"

No answer. She tried again.

"Hey... Yuki-chan?"

Yuki bit her lip.

"Doremi-chan..."

"Hey... I..." Doremi blushed, quickly looking away. "It's nothing..."

Yuki looked confused but quickly brushed it off.

"Whatever, Doremi-chan."

Doremi flinched and shut her eyes tightly, trying desperately not too cry.

_I can't take this... Akatsuki-kun, I know you're right!! I know! I KNOW!!_

"Why are you doing this?"

"Huh?" Yuki looked at her, confused. "What are you talking about, Doremi-chan?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about!" the pink witch snapped, snatching her hand away. "What I want to know is WHY, Yuki-chan?!"

Yuki looked honestly confused and concerned before her eyes went wide.

Doremi bit her lip, closing her eyes tightly.

_More than anything... I want you to just admit it... Say it... Please... You're not heartless... I know... Because I..._

"I... have no idea what you're talking about."

The pink witch looked surprised and hurt.

_Yuki-chan... Doushite...?_

She met the black witch's eyes, searching them for any signs of remorse. Finally, her eyes just tore up as she fell into her arms yet again, sobbing into her shoulder.

"Y-Yuki-chan... I just don't understand..."

_H-How?_

Yuki looked regretful for a few minutes before delicately stroking her best friend's cherry red hair.

"Doremi-chan... I..."

She stopped.

_Even if I apologize... It's even worse if I don't mean it. But Doremi-chan..._

Instead she just sighed, saying nothing as time went by, slower than ever. She bit her lip tightly.

_Saiki-kun..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Phase 27: So Long As It's Within the Bonds of Time

With the Ojamajos separated, Nick continues to keep a close eye out, doing his best to prevent any future harm that may come to Akemi. But on Doremi's side, all the pink witch finds difficult is being able to contain her ever growing feelings for a certain black witch...


	27. So Long As It’s Within the Bonds of Time

_Previously on Doerai: The Face of Betrayal..._

"You know very well what I'm talking about!" the pink witch snapped, snatching her hand away. "What I want to know is WHY, Yuki-chan?!"

Yuki looked honestly confused and concerned before her eyes went wide.

Doremi bit her lip, closing her eyes tightly.

_More than anything... I want you to just admit it... Say it... Please... You're not heartless... I know... Because I..._

"I... have no idea what you're talking about."

The pink witch looked surprised and hurt.

_Yuki-chan... Doushite...?_

She met the black witch's eyes, searching them for any signs of remorse. Finally, her eyes just tore up as she fell into her arms yet again, sobbing into her shoulder.

"Y-Yuki-chan... I just don't understand..."

_H-How?_

Yuki looked regretful for a few minutes before delicately stroking her best friend's cherry red hair.

"Doremi-chan... I..."

She stopped.

_Even if I apologize... It's even worse if I don't mean it. But Doremi-chan..._

Instead she just sighed, saying nothing as time went by, slower than ever. She bit her lip tightly.

Saiki-kun...

(Footage: Flashes of red eyes flicker across the screen as the opening begins.)

_semenai de kesanai de makenai de  
__dare datte motteru hazu yuzurenai mono  
__(Don't make fun of it! Don't destroy it! Don't cheapen it!  
__That one thing everyone has that they won't give up.)_

(Footage: Akemi can be seen facing the screen, dressed in her Purifier outfit, her eyes closed, and her hands together in a prayer.)

_ai dake yume dake kimi dake  
__(Only love! Only dreams! Only you!)_

(Footage: Yuki walks up to a nearby cliff and notices Nick standing there, looking a little sad.)

_sore dake wa hanasanai donna toki demo  
__(Those are the only things I won't ever let go.)_

(Footage: Nick turns around, tears falling from his eyes. Yuki nods in understanding as we fade to the logo.)

_doushi you mo naku ochitsukanai yoru  
__nani mo kamo nagedashitaku naru  
__(On nights when I can't settle down no matter what,  
__I just want to throw anything and everything away.)_

(Footage: Nick can be seen in his room, watching the sun rise through the glass window. After a bit, he turns away and mouths Momoko's name.)

_tsube kobe iwazu ni sassato DOA o akena  
__rikutsu nante koneteru HIMA wa nai  
__(Don't fret or complain, just open the door, okay?  
__I don't have time to quibble with you.)_

(Footage: We see various photos of Yuki and her team before fading into a group shot of Yuki, Akemi, Moriko, and Kurumi.)

_juuou mujin tobi mawaritai  
__youi shoutou mamori takunai  
__(I want to fly all over the place.  
__I wanna throw caution to the wind.)_

(Footage: Nick can be seen avoiding blade-shaped energy blasts from a mysterious woman with a long staff. After a bit, Nick skids to a stop and faces his attacker with a look of extreme anger on his face.)

_nakushita wake ja nai mada hajimatte nai dakara...  
(It isn't because I've lost anything, it's because nothing's even started yet.)_

(Footage: Nick and Akemi can be seen standing on the same cliff from earlier, but Nick is smiling this time. Akemi whispers something to Nick and then kisses him on the cheek, causing him to blush.)

_semenai de kesanai de makenai de  
__(Don't make fun of it! Don't destroy it! Don't cheapen it!)_

(Footage: Nick hops off of a building, skids to a stop, and fires an Ojamajo Arrow of Light at something offscreen.)

_dare datte motteru hazu yuzurenai mono  
__(That one thing everyone has that they won't give up.)_

(Footage: We close in on Final Destination, where Yuki and Doremi hear something and turn around, only to come face to face with a fearsome monster that roars loudly.)

_ai dake  
__(Only love!)_

(Footage: Akemi waves to the camera with a smile on her face.)

_yume dake  
(Only dreams!)_

(Footage: Nick hops backwards and brings Hanyou Hikari behind him, creating a gust of wind from the path of the blade.)

_kimi dake  
__(Only you!)_

(Footage: Yuki releases Tobiume and holds it in front of her.)

_sore dake wa hanasanai donna toki demo  
__(Those are the only things I won't ever let go.)_

(Footage: Nick and Akemi join hands, nodding to each other. They raise their hands and perform the Double Ojamajo Sparkle Screw, the silver beam of light covering the screen.)

_nani ga hoshii nani ga shitai doko ni ikitai  
(What do you want? What do you wanna do? Where do you wanna go?)_

(Footage: In a dark area, Nick dodges around shadow creatures, slicing down the ones he can before skidding to a stop and staring at something in the distance.)

_yami o saite hashiri nukete tsukamitore  
(Cut through the darkness and run to grab what you want...)_

(Footage: We see a pair of blood-red eyes opening. Nick charges forward and leaps into the air, bringing Hanyou Hikari down against the screen.)

_Through The Night!!_

(Footage: Nick, Yuki, Akemi, Moriko, and Kurumi can be seen in a group shot staring up towards the stars as the song ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Sometimes, we are faced with the toughest questions we've ever had to ask ourselves.)

**S.P.D. Gold Ranger** and **YukiShinoya444** present:  
_Doerai: The Face of Betrayal  
_Story Created: July 29th, 2008  
Summary: AU. This is a story of betrayal upon the very foundation of life. Nick and his friends face the questions of a dark curse and an adventure that many could not comprehend in a dark new world...  
On Today's Episode: With the Ojamajos separated, Nick continues to keep a close eye out, doing his best to prevent any future harm that may come to Akemi. But on Doremi's side, all the pink witch finds difficult is being able to contain her ever growing feelings for a certain black witch...  
Note From YukiShinoya444: All I got to say is this... I'll do my best!

Disclaimer by Nick: I've said it before and I'll say it again. Neither Yuki-chan nor I own ANYTHING of Ojamajo Doremi, though we really wish we did. The series and all of its affiliations belong to Toei Animation and whoever licenses it for their particular country.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Phase 27: So Long As It's Within the Bonds of Time

**("Inner Space" by Yasunori Mitsuda plays)**

"This place is so creepy..." Akemi noted.

"Yeah... the stench of death and lost hope reeks here..." Nick stated, trying not to let the raw stench of death and despair overcome his senses. He had someone very dear to protect now, and he was going to keep his promise to Momoko, no matter what it took...

"Akemi, I still have no idea what Doerai wants to prove by slaughtering all of us. We never did anything to him OR his minions!!"

Akemi shook her head. "I honestly have no clue, Nick. We'd best focus on just taking him down."

Nick nodded. "Just like I promised..."

Nothing more needed to be said as Nick and Akemi moved on.

"Nick?" Akemi wondered. "Do you... sense some sort of strong aura?"

Nick perked up. He sensed it, too.

"Could that be...?" Akemi wondered, starting to shiver a little.

Nick nodded. "No doubt about it. There's no questioning an aura of this magnitude..."

Nick looked towards something that was approaching fast.

"He's here..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Doremi looked down at Yuki, wondering what was going on.

_Yuki-chan... what's been going on since Saiki-kun died?_ the pink witch thought. _Why have you been acting like this? And what's this... feeling I get around you?_

She stared down at the black witch in her arms, trying in a vain attempt to make sense of the impossible.

Yuki looked back at Doremi, her eyes filled with tears as she slowly leaned towards her best friend...

Just as Doremi was about to ask Yuki something, she could feel the black witch's lips pressing against her own.

What weirded Doremi out even further was that... she actually LIKED that Yuki was kissing her.

When the black witch pulled back, the tears returned in full force.

All Yuki could say right now was...

"Doremi... I'm so, SO sorry..."

Yuki just hugged Doremi tighter, unable to say anymore.

Doremi looked even more confused for about a second before she smiled again, patting Yuki on the head.

"_Daijoubu_, Yuki-chan."

Doremi looked back at Yuki.

"You're... in love with me... aren't you, Yuki-chan?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nick looked up into the sky and saw Doerai floating there, looking as menacing as ever.

"Well, well. Look what we have here," Nick taunted.

"So. I'm surprised you two managed to make it this far," Doerai commented. "Not many have survived this long against an onslaught of my magnitude."

"Why don't you explain yourself, you little bastard?!" Nick exclaimed, not in the mood for games. "Why the hell have you been slaughtering our friends?! We never did a damn thing to you!!"

"But Melissa and I knew of the adventures you had taken and the skills you possess," Doerai explained. "We knew that if we started our agenda, you would realize our plans and try to stop us. So, we started out by killing the one you held most dear to you, in hopes that it would cease your fighting spirit. But, apparently, I did not realize how persistent you all are. You have far surpassed all my expectations of you and your friends. But I am afraid that this is where it will all end for you."

Nick smirked. "Melissa said the same thing, and she's pretty much swiss cheese right now, if you get my drift. You think you have the power to back up those claims?"

Doerai grinned viciously. "Oh, you have no idea of the powers I possess."

With that, Doerai spread his arms and the scenery changed to what appeared to be a rock platform suspended in a purple-and-red sky. The platform had a shrine in the middle with a violet beam of light shooting into the sky from it.

"Why don't we put an end to this once and for all?" Doerai commented, drawing his personal battle sword.

"Truer words have never been spoken, Doerai," Nick challenged, shifting into battle stance alongside Akemi.

"Let's do it."

Not wasting any time, Nick brandished Hanyou Hikari and Akemi began glowing with a crystal aura.

"_Kesshou Henzuru!!"_

"_When the world sparkles and the sun retreats to the horizons... Sekai no Hikari, bring forth your light!!"_

The two lovers were ready to battle now.

"Nowhere to run..." Doerai started.

"...and no one to get in the way," Nick finished, bringing Sekai no Hikari above his head.

"This is for Momoko, Saiki-kun, Onpu-chan, Mori-chan, and everyone else you've slaughtered!! EAT THIS!! _RAINBOW WAVE!!_"

The spiral of rainbow energy pushed Doerai back, but he came out of the attack without a scratch.

Akemi stepped up and disappeared in a flash, aiming for Doerai's side, only for the dark prophet to push her away easily. This didn't discourage the crystal witch, who simply hopped off of the shrine and charge forward for another attempt.

Each strike Akemi attempted was easily stopped cold by Doerai. The dark prophet laughed mockingly.

"Is that the best you've got?" Doerai taunted. "That didn't do anything to me."

Akemi gave a sweet smile. "Who said I was trying to hit you?"

Akemi pointed forwards. Doerai looked in the direction indicated, only to have Nick whack the dark prophet in the head with Sekai no Hikari, sending him back a couple feet.

"You want some more, Doerai?!" Nick challenged.

Doerai growled menacingly. "You're going to wish you hadn't done that, boy."

Holding his hands into the air, Doerai began gathering immeasurable amounts of dark energy into his hands, all with the intent of crushing his last two opponents.

"Now die!! _Dark Void!!_"

Doerai launched his collected energy in the form of an incredibly fast whirlpool of darkness that struck Nick and Akemi simultaneously, knocking them both for a loop and doing substantial damage.

"Ow... Nick, are you okay?" Akemi asked, her wounds obvious.

"Yeah, I should be..." Nick responded, struggling under his own wounds. "That was one hell of an attack, though..."

"Now do you see that it is hopeless, young ones?" Doerai stated. "If you leave now, I may spare your lives."

"No chance in hell, buddy!!" Nick exclaimed, gripping Sekai no Hikari tightly. "After what you've done to our friends, there's no chance I'm going to let you have your way!!"

Doerai groaned and shook his head. "Fools to the very end. Why not just accept your fate and go quietly to your death?! _Dark Void!!_"

Another Dark Void blasted Nick and Akemi away, but the lovers still stood, ready to fight to the very bitter end.

"If I die..." Nick stated. "I will damn well take you with me, Doerai."

"I agree, Nick," Akemi responded, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. "We're not going to let you do whatever you wish, Doerai!!"

"FOOLS!!" Doerai exclaimed. "There is no more hope for you! You are the only ones left! And when I get rid of you, this world shall be mine! Now accept your death!! _Fallen Grace!!_"

A dark energy orb appeared in the sky and expelled hundreds upon hundreds of dark energy beams that mercilessly battered at Nick and Akemi...

...but still they stood, ready to battle despite the massive wounds they'd taken.

"You brats are too persistent for your own good," Doerai commented, forming an orb of darkness in his left hand and an orb of light in his right hand.

"Now be swallowed by the darkness!! _Concero Animus!!_"

Doerai tossed the two orbs downwards, and they encased Nick and Akemi, forming into one single sphere of chaotic twilight energy. Little balls of light appeared all around the sphere of chaos, eventually firing energy bursts that eventually caused the sphere to shatter and explode, causing even more massive damage.

Doerai, however, was more surprised by the fact that Nick and Akemi were still moving after an attack of that magnitude (despite the fact that the two lovers looked VERY worse for wear).

"You two are still alive?!" Doerai exclaimed.

"We're... not... done yet..." Nick struggled to say, his wounds becoming much more obvious than before.

"Nick... I... I don't think... we can take much more of this..." Akemi stated, breathing frantically, trying not to teeter between life and death due to the condition she was in.

Nick looked at his wounded girlfriend. _She's right... we can't take another attack like that... as much as I hate to say it... we're in deep trouble..._

Nick could only look up at Doerai, who was charging up for another Concero Animus attack. Nick instinctively knew that because of all the damage he and Akemi had taken over the course of the battle, they wouldn't be able to survive another attack like that.

_I guess this is it... _Nick thought, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. _If only Momoko and the others were here... Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan, Onpu-chan... everyone that Doerai slaughtered... I wish they were here with us... we can't win this without their help..._

Unbeknownst to Nick, the Majokai Crystals (which were stored in his back pocket) began shining brightly, as if they had heard Nick's thoughts.

"Now it's time to die, brats!! _Concero Animus!!_"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Phase 28: While We Gaze Towards the World's End

Yuki tries to deal with her newfound feelings for Doremi, and needless to say, it's not going to be easy. Meanwhile, just when it looks like it's going to be game over for Nick and Akemi, the Majokai Crystals react and bring in one hell of a surprise...


	28. While We Gaze Towards the World’s End

_Previously on Doerai: The Face of Betrayal..._

"You two are still alive?!" Doerai exclaimed.

"We're... not... done yet..." Nick struggled to say, his wounds becoming much more obvious than before.

"Nick... I... I don't think... we can take much more of this..." Akemi stated, breathing frantically, trying not to teeter between life and death due to the condition she was in.

Nick looked at his wounded girlfriend. _She's right... we can't take another attack like that... as much as I hate to say it... we're in deep trouble..._

Nick could only look up at Doerai, who was charging up for another Concero Animus attack. Nick instinctively knew that because of all the damage he and Akemi had taken over the course of the battle, they wouldn't be able to survive another attack like that.

_I guess this is it... _Nick thought, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. _If only Momoko and the others were here... Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan, Onpu-chan... everyone that Doerai slaughtered... I wish they were here with us... we can't win this without their help..._

Unbeknownst to Nick, the Majokai Crystals (which were stored in his back pocket) began shining brightly, as if they had heard Nick's thoughts.

"Now it's time to die, brats!! _Concero Animus!!_"

(Footage: Flashes of red eyes flicker across the screen as the opening begins.)

_semenai de kesanai de makenai de  
__dare datte motteru hazu yuzurenai mono  
__(Don't make fun of it! Don't destroy it! Don't cheapen it!  
__That one thing everyone has that they won't give up.)_

(Footage: Akemi can be seen facing the screen, dressed in her Purifier outfit, her eyes closed, and her hands together in a prayer.)

_ai dake yume dake kimi dake  
__(Only love! Only dreams! Only you!)_

(Footage: Yuki walks up to a nearby cliff and notices Nick standing there, looking a little sad.)

_sore dake wa hanasanai donna toki demo  
__(Those are the only things I won't ever let go.)_

(Footage: Nick turns around, tears falling from his eyes. Yuki nods in understanding as we fade to the logo.)

_doushi you mo naku ochitsukanai yoru  
__nani mo kamo nagedashitaku naru  
__(On nights when I can't settle down no matter what,  
__I just want to throw anything and everything away.)_

(Footage: Nick can be seen in his room, watching the sun rise through the glass window. After a bit, he turns away and mouths Momoko's name.)

_tsube kobe iwazu ni sassato DOA o akena  
__rikutsu nante koneteru HIMA wa nai  
__(Don't fret or complain, just open the door, okay?  
__I don't have time to quibble with you.)_

(Footage: We see various photos of Yuki and her team before fading into a group shot of Yuki, Akemi, Moriko, and Kurumi.)

_juuou mujin tobi mawaritai  
__youi shoutou mamori takunai  
__(I want to fly all over the place.  
__I wanna throw caution to the wind.)_

(Footage: Nick can be seen avoiding blade-shaped energy blasts from a mysterious woman with a long staff. After a bit, Nick skids to a stop and faces his attacker with a look of extreme anger on his face.)

_nakushita wake ja nai mada hajimatte nai dakara...  
(It isn't because I've lost anything, it's because nothing's even started yet.)_

(Footage: Nick and Akemi can be seen standing on the same cliff from earlier, but Nick is smiling this time. Akemi whispers something to Nick and then kisses him on the cheek, causing him to blush.)

_semenai de kesanai de makenai de  
__(Don't make fun of it! Don't destroy it! Don't cheapen it!)_

(Footage: Nick hops off of a building, skids to a stop, and fires an Ojamajo Arrow of Light at something offscreen.)

_dare datte motteru hazu yuzurenai mono  
(That one thing everyone has that they won't give up.)_

(Footage: We close in on Final Destination, where Yuki and Doremi hear something and turn around, only to come face to face with a fearsome monster that roars loudly.)

_ai dake  
__(Only love!)_

(Footage: Akemi waves to the camera with a smile on her face.)

_yume dake  
(Only dreams!)_

(Footage: Nick hops backwards and brings Hanyou Hikari behind him, creating a gust of wind from the path of the blade.)

_kimi dake  
__(Only you!)_

(Footage: Yuki releases Tobiume and holds it in front of her.)

_sore dake wa hanasanai donna toki demo  
__(Those are the only things I won't ever let go.)_

(Footage: Nick and Akemi join hands, nodding to each other. They raise their hands and perform the Double Ojamajo Sparkle Screw, the silver beam of light covering the screen.)

_nani ga hoshii nani ga shitai doko ni ikitai  
(What do you want? What do you wanna do? Where do you wanna go?)_

(Footage: In a dark area, Nick dodges around shadow creatures, slicing down the ones he can before skidding to a stop and staring at something in the distance.)

_yami o saite hashiri nukete tsukamitore  
__(Cut through the darkness and run to grab what you want...)_

(Footage: We see a pair of blood-red eyes opening. Nick charges forward and leaps into the air, bringing Hanyou Hikari down against the screen.)

_Through The Night!!_

(Footage: Nick, Yuki, Akemi, Moriko, and Kurumi can be seen in a group shot staring up towards the stars as the song ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Sometimes, we are faced with the toughest questions we've ever had to ask ourselves.)

**S.P.D. Gold Ranger** and **YukiShinoya444** present:  
_Doerai: The Face of Betrayal  
_Story Created: July 29th, 2008  
Summary: AU. This is a story of betrayal upon the very foundation of life. Nick and his friends face the questions of a dark curse and an adventure that many could not comprehend in a dark new world...  
On Today's Episode: Yuki tries to deal with her newfound feelings for Doremi, but considering this is Yuki we're talking about, it's not going to be easy. Meanwhile, just when it looks like it's going to be game over for Nick and Akemi, the Majokai Crystals react and bring in one hell of a surprise...  
Note From YukiShinoya444: All I got to say is this... I'll do my best!

Disclaimer by Nick: I've said it before and I'll say it again. Neither Yuki-chan nor I own ANYTHING of Ojamajo Doremi, though we really wish we did. The series and all of its affiliations belong to Toei Animation and whoever licenses it for their particular country.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Phase 28: While We Gaze Towards the World's End

Yuki's eyes went wide as she snapped out of the embrace, fury lighting her eyes.

"Of course not! I love only Saiki-kun!" she snapped, pressing her hand against her heart, feeling the quickened thumping. "I... Only him..."

Doremi looked surprised for a few minutes. "Then... Why... Did..."

"I felt sorry for you, Doremi-chan. If I continued treating you like this, Saiki-kun will hate me." the black witch shook her head.

"It was just a whim... A whim, Doremi-chan!"

Her fists clenched.

_Saiki-kun..._

"I-It's just him... Only him... I don't care if he's dead... Because that just means he's waiting! And as soon as I fulfill my promise... There's nothing more that bides me here, Doremi-chan... Not even you.."

A smirk slipped across her face.

_Saiki-kun..._

"I don't care if he shatters my innocence... I don't care he takes everything I have!! And you, Doremi-chan..."

_Saiki-kun..._

"Well... Keep that up, and you'll end up as broken as I am... I'll do the honors, your smile... your innocence... your happiness... I'm the only one that has nothing to lose! So..."

_Saiki-kun..._

"Unless... You want all those terrible and impure things done to you..." Yuki's eyes glazed over as her fists tightened. "Then... Stay the hell away from me."

Doremi's eyes widened.

_Unless I... want it..._

_**Throb. Throb. THROB!**_

Instinctively, she grasped her chest as if gasping for air. Yuki showed no expression.

"You don't know anything about me, Doremi-chan." she stated coldly, holding up her palm to her. "Every little thing that happened between us... It was only done out of a whim... You and I are too much alike."

Doremi looked up, her magenta eyes pleading.

The black witch bit her lip.

_Only... Saiki-kun..._

"You really... piss me off, you know."

Doremi's lips parted in horror before she shook her head.

"I-I'm sorry... You... You're right... Yuki-chan."

Yuki's fists trembled but she forced a smile.

"Now, now... Let's go find Nick-kun and Akemi-chan..."

_How could I... even think of her like that? I'm better off just pretending..._

Nodding, the pink witch slipped her hand inside of the black witch's, her heart pounding more and more painfully.

_Yuki-chan... I'm the one in love with you. I'm sorry._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Doremi-chan?"

"..."

"Can you feel anything?"

"No..."

The volume was barely above a whisper.

"What was that?"

"No."

"Ohhh..." Yuki blushed herself, twiddling with her fingers. "Why so down, Doremi-chan? All I said was just the truth is all... You know that."

Doremi nodded, silent.

"Yeah..." she stated wistfully. "Yes, I know."

Yuki turned to her before smiling with a rosy blush wondrously painted on her cheeks.

"I've once heard of this love story Doremi-chan... I think I can relate to it."

"Can you?" the pink witch perked up, confused. "What's it about?"

"A man and a woman... aboard this ship that's said to be indestructible... From two completely different worlds... They fell in love, you know. In really true love. The two of them were just meant for each other, you know? And they both looked forward to a future... together..."

Doremi blinked, and Yuki's smile went into a straight line.

"The ship sunk... Guess it wasn't so powerful after all... Quite the opposite. And they were so arrogant about it... There weren't enough lifeboats to carry everyone on board. Figures, huh?"

The red head's eyes went wide. "So they both died? Like Romeo and Juliet?"

Yuki shook her head. "No... the woman survived... Only because her lover quite assuring her it would be alright... Saying that she'll definitely survive this tragedy... Huh..." she pressed her fist to her lips, curling into a rueful smile.

"He never even mentioned _himself_ surviving."

Tears brimmed in her eyes, shyly trickling down her cheeks. "A love lost... and the heart will go on..."

_But of course, I won't be like that._

"I wonder... What it's like... To shake your loved one, only to realize he was lost in death... In that sparkle of hope, you find yourself the only one alive. But compared to my situation. What would it be like if he knew that one of us would die... Having yourself believe that you were the one to die... But still a bit hopeful because that meant your loved one _surviving_... Only... to learn that he was referring... to _himself_." Her voice broke towards the end.

"And what better way to learn then from the killer herself?" she laughed, her voice cracked and filled with a dark humor. "Pushing yourself to get revenge... What now? What to do after Doerai...? I have a pretty good idea..."

"Yuki-chan..." Doremi whispered, patting her shoulder. "No one said... You had to suffer like this."

"Doremi-chan, it's self-brought." she hissed, looking around. "I can't feel Akemi-chan or Nick-kun anywhere... What the heck?!"

Doremi perked up as well.

"I can't, either... Do you think this means..."

Yuki's eyes snapped wide.

_No..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_I guess it's over now... right? Moriko-chan... I'm so sorry._

Akemi's eyes flitted close, awaiting her death patiently, but after a few minutes passed, she felt nothing.

_Huh...?_

The crystal witch looked up, her eyes widening in shock at the sight.

"N-Nick?!"

Indeed it was her boyfriend standing there, glowing with the seven Majokai Crystals floating around him. Akemi blinked, still confused before she was raised with the power as well.

_Ah... Oh. So is this what it feels like?_

She smiled softly to herself.

_The light... it feels so warm._

"_For one who never backs down in the face of challenge... the Green Purifier of Bravery, at your service!!"_

Akemi's eyes sparkled as the light engulfed her as well.

_Alright then..._

"_For one with such a beauty and grace that will never falter..."_

Her hair came undone, fastening into two long swirled up at the bottom ponytails as the purifier outfit materialized onto her slim body.

"_The Crystal Purifier of Elegance, at your service!!"_ she exclaimed, striking a pose like Nick.

Akemi looked down at herself in glee. "So... This is what it feels like?" Nick smiled at her, and she perked up, nodding.

"Oh yeah..."

Their hands quickly joined.

"_Spirits of the earth..."_ Nick chanted, his hand tightening around Akemi's.

"_Spirits of the stars..."_ Akemi continued, glowing with a white aura.

"_Lend us your wills and give up the power to grant a miracle!! Our beautiful souls shall crush your dark heart!!"_ they both exclaimed, the force around them becoming tense.

"_Double Ojamajo Sparkle Screw!!"_

Doerai cursed, blocking the attack to prevent further damage.

The two lovers looked at each other and nodded.

"_The chill of ice..."_ Akemi chanted.

"_The heat of the sun..."_ Nick continued.

"_The morning dew of justice will freeze you in your tracks!!"_

They thrust their hands forward.

"_Double Ojamajo Crystal Frost!!"_

Doerai dodged, growling. "Insolent little..."

"_The waves of my own feelings, take this!! Ojamajo Twilight Rain!!"_

"Yuki-chan! Doremi-chan!" Nick called out to the two witch apprentices rushing up.

"Huh... What'd we miss?" Yuki asked, earning a shy smile from Akemi. She quickly turned to Doremi and the two nodded.

"_For one so brave for the sake of love..."_

Yuki glowed with a bright light, the purifier uniform already forming and her hair pulling up into it's usual ribbon done ponytail.

"_The Black Purifier of Courage, at your service!!"_

Doremi just smiled at the sight and Yuki took her hand.

"Your turn, Doremi-chan."

The pink witch blushed, but nodded.

"_For one who's kind and compassionate heart will shine through always..."_

Her buns became spiraling pigtails as she glowed with a heavenly pink light, the purifier uniform forming on her angelic body as well.

"_The Pink Purifier of Compassion, at your service!!"_

Yuki nodded and the two joined hands.

"_Spirits of mother nature..."_

"_Spirits of father time..."_

Yuki and Doremi joined hands, pulling each other close as they shut their eyes.

_"Together, with enough will and determination to shape our future, we'll overcome the differences set through our past!!"_

The two of them drew their hands back, glowing with a bright light.

"_Double Ojamajo Supernova Serenade!!"_

Doerai sprung up a shield, minimizing the damage. "Heh... Annoying little witches..."

The two best friends took caution.

"He's a lot stronger than I thought... huh Nick-kun?"

"You got that right, Yuki-chan."

The black witch gulped. _Saiki-kun..._

Doerai humphed before smirking, aiming straight for the two girls.

"_Concero Animus!!"_

Yuki's eyes went wide. _No..._

"Out of the way, Doremi-chan!!" she exclaimed, shoving the pink witch to take the hit herself.

"Yuki-chan?!"

Yuki cried out in pain, falling to the ground, shivering. Doerai laughed while the others just stared on in horror.

"Let's see you take this, twilight witch. _Dark Void!!_"

"Yuki..." Nick started, only for a dark mist to surround them all, surprising him.

_W-What?!_

Yuki didn't even wince as she felt the impact, she just waited there on the ground, patiently.

_Saiki-kun... I'm sorry... she thought to herself as she felt like she was falling into the darkness. I couldn't keep my promise..._

_Isn't it sad? I couldn't protect Doremi-chan, either... I couldn't tell Nick-kun that I didn't really hate him... And I couldn't congratulate Akemi-chan for becoming so brave... I'm a failure, huh?_

_And I won't even be going to the same place as you for everything that I done._

She smiled ruefully.

_And Doremi-chan... I never did realize my feelings for you... But you were in love with me, weren't you? How ironic... to love me the way I am, now..._

_I'm sorry... I just love Saiki-kun so much more..._

_Saiki-kun... My Saiki-kun... Will I see you again? If that happens, despite everything, I think I would be able to overcome anything._

_Yes... Even a fall into darkness like this... I won't falter in the pathway of out happiness... I love you so much, you know._

"_Yuki-chan..."_ she heard his voice. Strained. Pleading.

Lovely...

"_Please don't give up. Please... For me, for everyone..."_

_Will I see you either way?_ she wanted to ask.

"_Yuki-chan..."_

_If I... choose where to go if I'm dead... I'll choose to be with you. I'll choose to be with Doremi-chan, too. I'll choose to be with both of you._

Yuki smiled brightly as she could almost see his disappointed look behind her eyelids.

"Goodbye..." she whispered, her voice wistful. "I love you."

Yuki chuckled to herself when she heard Doremi scream her name.

_I'll see you soon..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Phase 29: The Endless Abyss Filled With Loneliness

As the final battle rages on, Doremi finds herself wrecked when Yuki is gone from her very eyes, but she knows she must still try. Nick knows this as well, and so does Akemi. But... _Still_...


	29. The Endless Abyss Filled With Loneliness

_Previously on Doerai: The Face of Betrayal..._

She smiled ruefully.

_And Doremi-chan... I never did realize my feelings for you... But you were in love with me, weren't you? How ironic... to love me the way I am, now..._

_I'm sorry... I just love Saiki-kun so much more..._

_Saiki-kun... My Saiki-kun... Will I see you again? If that happens, despite everything, I think I would be able to overcome anything._

_Yes... Even a fall into darkness like this... I won't falter in the pathway of out happiness... I love you so much, you know._

"_Yuki-chan..."_ she heard his voice. Strained. Pleading.

Lovely...

"_Please don't give up. Please... For me, for everyone..."_

_Will I see you either way?_ she wanted to ask.

"_Yuki-chan..."_

If I... choose where to go if I'm dead... I'll choose to be with you. I'll choose to be with Doremi-chan, too. I'll choose to be with both of you.

Yuki smiled brightly as she could almost see his disappointed look behind her eyelids.

"Goodbye..." she whispered, her voice wistful. "I love you."

Yuki chuckled to herself when she heard Doremi scream her name.

_I'll see you soon..._

(Footage: Flashes of red eyes flicker across the screen as the opening begins.)

_semenai de kesanai de makenai de  
__dare datte motteru hazu yuzurenai mono  
__(Don't make fun of it! Don't destroy it! Don't cheapen it!  
__That one thing everyone has that they won't give up.)_

(Footage: Akemi can be seen facing the screen, dressed in her Purifier outfit, her eyes closed, and her hands together in a prayer.)

_ai dake yume dake kimi dake  
__(Only love! Only dreams! Only you!)_

(Footage: Yuki walks up to a nearby cliff and notices Nick standing there, looking a little sad.)

_sore dake wa hanasanai donna toki demo  
__(Those are the only things I won't ever let go.)_

(Footage: Nick turns around, tears falling from his eyes. Yuki nods in understanding as we fade to the logo.)

_doushi you mo naku ochitsukanai yoru  
__nani mo kamo nagedashitaku naru  
__(On nights when I can't settle down no matter what,  
__I just want to throw anything and everything away.)_

(Footage: Nick can be seen in his room, watching the sun rise through the glass window. After a bit, he turns away and mouths Momoko's name.)

_tsube kobe iwazu ni sassato DOA o akena  
__rikutsu nante koneteru HIMA wa nai  
__(Don't fret or complain, just open the door, okay?  
__I don't have time to quibble with you.)_

(Footage: We see various photos of Yuki and her team before fading into a group shot of Yuki, Akemi, Moriko, and Kurumi.)

_juuou mujin tobi mawaritai  
__youi shoutou mamori takunai  
__(I want to fly all over the place.  
__I wanna throw caution to the wind.)_

(Footage: Nick can be seen avoiding blade-shaped energy blasts from a mysterious woman with a long staff. After a bit, Nick skids to a stop and faces his attacker with a look of extreme anger on his face.)

_nakushita wake ja nai mada hajimatte nai dakara...  
__(It isn't because I've lost anything, it's because nothing's even started yet.)_

(Footage: Nick and Akemi can be seen standing on the same cliff from earlier, but Nick is smiling this time. Akemi whispers something to Nick and then kisses him on the cheek, causing him to blush.)

_semenai de kesanai de makenai de  
__(Don't make fun of it! Don't destroy it! Don't cheapen it!)_

(Footage: Nick hops off of a building, skids to a stop, and fires an Ojamajo Arrow of Light at something offscreen.)

_dare datte motteru hazu yuzurenai mono  
(That one thing everyone has that they won't give up.)_

(Footage: We close in on Final Destination, where Yuki and Doremi hear something and turn around, only to come face to face with a fearsome monster that roars loudly.)

_ai dake  
__(Only love!)_

(Footage: Akemi waves to the camera with a smile on her face.)

_yume dake  
(Only dreams!)_

(Footage: Nick hops backwards and brings Hanyou Hikari behind him, creating a gust of wind from the path of the blade.)

_kimi dake  
__(Only you!)_

(Footage: Yuki releases Tobiume and holds it in front of her.)

_sore dake wa hanasanai donna toki demo  
(Those are the only things I won't ever let go.)_

(Footage: Nick and Akemi join hands, nodding to each other. They raise their hands and perform the Double Ojamajo Sparkle Screw, the silver beam of light covering the screen.)

_nani ga hoshii nani ga shitai doko ni ikitai  
__(What do you want? What do you wanna do? Where do you wanna go?)_

(Footage: In a dark area, Nick dodges around shadow creatures, slicing down the ones he can before skidding to a stop and staring at something in the distance.)

_yami o saite hashiri nukete tsukamitore  
(Cut through the darkness and run to grab what you want...)_

(Footage: We see a pair of blood-red eyes opening. Nick charges forward and leaps into the air, bringing Hanyou Hikari down against the screen.)

_Through The Night!!_

(Footage: Nick, Yuki, Akemi, Moriko, and Kurumi can be seen in a group shot staring up towards the stars as the song ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Sometimes, we are faced with the toughest questions we've ever had to ask ourselves.)

**S.P.D. Gold Ranger** and **YukiShinoya444** present:  
_Doerai: The Face of Betrayal  
_Story Created: July 29th, 2008  
Summary: AU. This is a story of betrayal upon the very foundation of life. Nick and his friends face the questions of a dark curse and an adventure that many could not comprehend in a dark new world...  
On Today's Episode: As the final battle rages on, Doremi finds herself wrecked when Yuki is gone from her very eyes, but she knows she must still try. Nick knows this as well, and so does Akemi. But... Still...  
Note From YukiShinoya444: All I got to say is this... I'll do my best!

Disclaimer by Nick: I've said it before and I'll say it again. Neither Yuki-chan nor I own ANYTHING of Ojamajo Doremi, though we really wish we did. The series and all of its affiliations belong to Toei Animation and whoever licenses it for their particular country.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Phase 29: The Endless Abyss Filled With Loneliness

"YUKI-CHAN!!" Doremi screamed, unable to comprehend what she was seeing.

Doerai simply laughed. "Now do you see that it's hopeless? There are only three of you left. None of you have the strength to overcome me now."

Akemi and Doremi looked at each other. Maybe there was no hope...

"No... you're wrong, Doerai," Nick stated matter-of-factly.

Doerai looked confused at this. "What hope is there for you? You know as well as I do that you cannot hope to defeat me in your present state!!"

Nick stood up, disregarding the aching wounds he'd suffered.

"I will never back down," Nick shot back. "I'm not the type to give up, even when things seem hopeless. I don't care if there's no hope. I will fight until the very end!!"

Akemi was moved by Nick's words, and joined him at the altar.

"Moriko-chan and Nick have taught me a lot," Akemi stated. "The value of human life... the fact that you should never give up on your friends... Being with my friends has taught me so much... there's no way I'm going to give up now!!"

Doremi stood up as well. "After everything that's happened, Doerai, I won't let you have your way!!"

"Fools!!" Doerai exclaimed. "There is no hope for you!! _Concero Animus!!_"

The sphere of chaos surrounded the three remaining witch apprentices, but Doerai was shocked to see the seven Majokai Crystals glow brightly and dispel the sphere of chaos.

"WHAT?!" Doerai exclaimed.

Nick smirked. "Not so high and mighty now, are you?"

Nick raised his hands into the air and began to channel the energy of the Majokai Crystals into his very being.

Following suit, Akemi crossed her arms over chest and closed her eyes, while Doremi threw her arms outwards and tossed her head back.

A massive maelstrom of golden energy began to concentrate around the three as they harnessed the powers of the crystals.

Doerai had to cover his eyes as a bright flash engulfed the entire area around them.

When the flash cleared, Nick, Akemi, and Doremi were all in their own super forms: Nick's hair spiked up, Akemi's hair joined into a single ponytail, and Doremi's hair became twin ponytails similar to Akemi. Their Purifier uniforms flowed in the wind of the energy auras surrounding them.

Nick simply grinned. "Let's end this right here, right now, Doerai."

The dark prophet simply grinned. "As I would have expected, you three are turning out to be quite worthy opponents, far beyond what I would have expected. But don't expect me to hold back!! _Dark Void!!_"

Nick simply swatted the attack away and brought his right hand back.

"_Together with the ones I love!! Ojamajo Shining Star!!"_

Not wasting a single second, Nick thrust his hand forward, discharging a massive golden energy burst that slammed into Doerai, forcing him back against the altar.

"Insolent brats!! _Concero..._"

"_Compassion is my destiny!! Ojamajo Nova Strike!!"_

Doremi was engulfed in a pink sphere of energy in response to her command, and she charged forward, nailing Doerai for considerable damage.

_"Beauty and elegance will always shine through!! Ojamajo Crystal Spark!!"_

Akemi followed Doremi's attack up by tossing a snowflake-shaped energy burst for Doerai. The instant the crystal snowflake connected with the dark prophet, it exploded into a storm of ice crystals that caused further damage.

"I guess it's time for me to get serious as well," Doerai admitted. "Now you shall know true terror!!"

With that, Doerai raised his hands and began harnessing the dark energy around him. Within just a few seconds, Doerai began to undergo a massive transformation.

"What is he doing?!" Doremi exclaimed.

"Stay sharp, girls," Nick stated, his Purifier aura stronger than ever. "I've got a feeling that what Doerai was showing us was only the beginning..."

Just then, Doerai came out of his transformation completely changed. His body was now glowing with a mixture of darkness and twilight energy, and he had sprouted six massive black angel wings.

"Now you shall feel my true power!!" Doerai exclaimed. "No one to this day has ever forced me to use my ultimate power, but you shall now know the terror that is Zarathustra!!"

Nick backed up at the immense aura he felt coming from Zarathustra. "What kind of power is that?!" he exclaimed.

"I see you are impressed," Zarathustra taunted. "Would you like a taste of my power?! _Trans Volans!!_"

Zarathustra raised his arms and unleashed a massive ring of darkness that blasted Nick back a few feet.

Nick quickly recovered, only to be knocked backwards by another Trans Volans attack.

"Nick!!" Akemi exclaimed, rushing to her boyfriend's side.

"I'll be fine, Akemi dear," Nick stated. "We just have to kick it up a notch."

Nick brought his hands back.

_"The force of a boy's determination, take this!! Ojamajo Sparkle Spiral!!"_

A spiral of sparkling emerald energy shot from Nick's open hands and slammed into Zarathustra, but Nick was shocked to discover that his attack hadn't done any damage.

"Is that the best you can do, fool?" Zarathustra taunted. "THIS is an attack!! _Lumen Nebulae!!_"

Zarathustra's wings shined with a dark light. Everything was silent for a few seconds.

"What was that?" Nick wondered, not at all impressed.

All of a sudden, the area around Nick exploded with dark energy, severely damaging the green Purifier.

Nick stumbled to his feet, his wounds obvious. "Okay... I'll admit, I didn't see that coming..."

As he recovered himself, Nick was the only one who seemed to notice that Zarathustra's wings had shined again.

A feeling of dread passed over him as he looked behind him. The area around Akemi and Doremi was beginning to darken.

"_Shimatta!!_" Nick exclaimed, holding his hands towards Akemi and Doremi. _"Asobu soba de sakiyaki sore!! Protect my friends!!"_

A bright shield of Purifier energy sprung up around Akemi and Doremi, protecting them from the surprise Lumen Nebulae attack.

"Whoa. That was too close," Nick noted.

"ENOUGH!!" Zarathustra proclaimed, channeling dark energy around himself and holding his hands skyward.

Doremi quickly fell to the ground at this.

"What's the matter, Doremi-chan?" Akemi wondered.

"That freak's aura is rising rapidly!!" Doremi exclaimed. "I don't know what he's up to, but we'd better be careful!!"

"There is nowhere for you to hide, inferior brats!!" Zarathustra exclaimed, lightning and dark energy surrounding him as he aimed his ultimate attack for the three remaining Purifiers.

"It is time for you to know oblivion!! _CIRCUITOS!!_"

With that, Zarathustra fired a planet-splitting beam of dark energy straight for the three Purifiers.

"Girls, get back!!" Nick exclaimed, gathering all the energy he could muster into unleashing a final attack of his own.

_This is for everyone... Momoko, Ai-chan, Mori-chan... this is for everyone who made that ultimate sacrifice to ensure we could make it this far!!_ Nick thought as his right hand began to shine with an emerald glow. _I won't let their deaths be in vain!!_

As the Circuitos attack came ever closer to the three, Nick focused his attention on pushing that beam back.

_"The bow and string of a determined boy, take this!! OJAMAJO ARROW OF LIGHT!!"_

With that, Nick thrust his hands forward and discharged an Ojamajo Arrow of Light unlike any he'd ever unleashed before. The emerald energy crashed into the Circuitos, the two beams meeting in the middle and forming a powerful dome of energy that showed the beam struggle as it continued.

"Fools like you are beyond hope!!" Zarathustra proclaimed, strengthening his attack. "So why not just go quietly to your death?!"

"I don't think you've been listening, Zarathustra!!" Nick shot back, pushing the Circuitos back a ways. "I never give up, even if it's hopeless!! I'll fight until the very end!!"

The power struggle continued for a long while, and it seemed like neither side had the upper hand for too long.

Zarathustra suddenly grinned, his wings shining. Another Lumen Nebulae attack exploded around Akemi and Doremi, knocking them to the ground.

"Girls!!" Nick exclaimed.

"You're wide open, fool!!" Zarathustra proclaimed, taking advantage of Nick's distraction to push his own attack forward.

Nick quickly snapped his attention back to the matter at hand, knowing that if he let his focus slip, they were all done for.

However, it seemed that as the beam struggle went on, Zarathustra's attack became stronger and stronger, so much so that Zarathustra now had the advantage.

_Damn it!! That distraction cost me a lot of ground,_ Nick thought. _I'd better stay focused..._

Unfortunately for Nick, it seemed that Zarathustra had used that very moment to obtain the upper hand, pushing Nick's blast back quite a ways, so much so that the Ojamajo Arrow of Light was barely there anymore, being only held up by Nick's sheer will and determination.

_I'm in deep trouble,_ Nick thought. _I'm starting to run out of power to feed into this!! If I can't push Zarathustra's own attack back anymore, I don't know if I'll be able to survive this..._

_You can do it, Nick. I know you can._

Nick perked up at this voice. He turned his head, only to see a transparent image of Momoko standing right next to him.

"Momoko?!" Nick exclaimed, not able to believe what he was seeing. "Is that really you?"

_It sure is, Nick. I came here to help you one last time. We all know you can beat this freak. Moriko-chan just thought you needed a little 'motivation'._

Nick had to stifle a laugh. "That's Mori-chan, all right."

_Just channel your power, Nick. Gather all the power I know you still have lying dormant within yourself._

Momoko placed her transparent hands on top of Nick's, and the green Purifier felt a sudden surge of energy.

Just then, Nick noticed other transparent hands resting on top of his. He looked around, and indeed, the other Ojamajos (even Saiki) had appeared one-by-one.

"Girls... you're all here..." Nick noted.

_Of course we're here,_ Hazuki stated. _We believe in you, Nick._

_The only thing that stinks is that you had to get into a situation like this, huh?_ Aiko teased.

_I don't think he needs to be reminded of that, Ai-chan,_ Onpu reminded.

_You can do it, Nick!!_ Hana exclaimed.

_Hana-chan's got a point,_ Poppu stated, showing wisdom far beyond her years. _It's just like Hazuki-chan said: we believe in you!_

_Don't let freaks like Doerai push you around, Nick!_ Fami stated, striking a cute pose.

_Remember, your courage far overshadows any sort of power that freak could ever have!_ Haruka exclaimed.

_Yeah! What Haruka said!!_ Ichiyou stated, giggling cutely.

_Nick-kun... I'm so sorry I said those hurtful things about you..._ Yuki stated. _I never meant for you to get involved with this..._

"It's not your fault, Yuki-chan," Nick responded.

_Things happen, Yuki-chan. And I'm sure Doremi-chan understands, too,_ Saiki noted.

_Don't let him push you around, Nick-kun! Go on and kick his butt!_ Moriko exclaimed.

_We trust you, Nick-kun! Show us what you're really made of!_ Kurumi continued.

Nick could feel the power coming from the trust his friends had for him.

_That's it, Nick! Channel that energy!! We believe in you!!_ Momoko exclaimed.

Responding to this, Nick focused that power and discharged it into the Ojamajo Arrow of Light, pushing the Circuitos back a bit.

_Now!! LET YOUR POWER EXPLODE!!_ Momoko exclaimed.

"All right, Zarathustra!! Time for a little wake-up call!!" Nick exclaimed, and with a mighty battle cry, he discharged every last ounce of power he could muster into his own attack, pushing the Circuitos back quite far.

"This... this is impossible!!" Zarathustra proclaimed. "What sort of power is this?!"

"Nothing's impossible if you simply believe!! This is the power I get from the trust my friends have for me!! They believe in me with every ounce of their beings, and it's that which gives me my strength!!" Nick shot back, pushing the Circuitos back even further, until the Ojamajo Arrow of Light completely overpowered the Circuitos, enveloping Zarathustra in its holy light.

Nick grinned widely as his Arrow of Light ripped Zarathustra apart, leaving only a very shocked Doerai.

"This isn't possible!!" Doerai exclaimed. "How could I be defeated by a brat?!"

Nick noticed that Doerai was about to disappear, probably to try to up his powers for their next meeting.

_No more!!_ Nick thought. _I'm ending this right now!!_

Nick raised his hands. _"Asobu soba de sakiyaki sore!! Stop right where you are!!"_

Responding to Nick's command, Doerai froze in his place, unable to move.

"Nowhere left for you to run, Doerai!!" Nick exclaimed, brandishing a glowing Hanyou Hikari and leaping towards Doerai. "This ends now!!"

Doerai tried to put up a dark shield, but Nick was faster on the draw, slashing forwards with Hanyou Hikari and quite literally cutting Doerai in half, leaving the dark prophet to quickly evaporate until he was no more.

"Game over, Doerai," Nick stated, floating back down to ground level and disengaging his super form.

Akemi and Doremi walked up to Nick.

"It's finally over, girls. Let's head home," Nick stated.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Final Phase: Purity That Reaches For the Horizons

Now that the nightmare is over and Doerai is no more, Doremi must come to terms with her new feelings for Yuki, and there's still one more thing that Nick has to do...


	30. Purity That Reaches For the Horizons

_Previously on Doerai: The Face of Betrayal..._

Nick grinned widely as his Arrow of Light ripped Zarathustra apart, leaving only a very shocked Doerai.

"This isn't possible!!" Doerai exclaimed. "How could I be defeated by a brat?!"

Nick noticed that Doerai was about to disappear, probably to try to up his powers for their next meeting.

_No more!!_ Nick thought. _I'm ending this right now!!_

Nick raised his hands. _"Asobu soba de sakiyaki sore!! Stop right where you are!!"_

Responding to Nick's command, Doerai froze in his place, unable to move.

"Nowhere left for you to run, Doerai!!" Nick exclaimed, brandishing a glowing Hanyou Hikari and leaping towards Doerai. "This ends now!!"

Doerai tried to put up a dark shield, but Nick was faster on the draw, slashing forwards with Hanyou Hikari and quite literally cutting Doerai in half, leaving the dark prophet to quickly evaporate until he was no more.

"Game over, Doerai," Nick stated, floating back down to ground level and disengaging his super form.

Akemi and Doremi walked up to Nick.

"It's finally over, girls. Let's head home," Nick stated.

(Footage: Flashes of red eyes flicker across the screen as the opening begins.)

_semenai de kesanai de makenai de  
__dare datte motteru hazu yuzurenai mono  
__(Don't make fun of it! Don't destroy it! Don't cheapen it!  
__That one thing everyone has that they won't give up.)_

(Footage: Akemi can be seen facing the screen, dressed in her Purifier outfit, her eyes closed, and her hands together in a prayer.)

_ai dake yume dake kimi dake  
__(Only love! Only dreams! Only you!)_

(Footage: Yuki walks up to a nearby cliff and notices Nick standing there, looking a little sad.)

_sore dake wa hanasanai donna toki demo  
__(Those are the only things I won't ever let go.)_

(Footage: Nick turns around, tears falling from his eyes. Yuki nods in understanding as we fade to the logo.)

_doushi you mo naku ochitsukanai yoru  
__nani mo kamo nagedashitaku naru  
__(On nights when I can't settle down no matter what,  
__I just want to throw anything and everything away.)_

(Footage: Nick can be seen in his room, watching the sun rise through the glass window. After a bit, he turns away and mouths Momoko's name.)

_tsube kobe iwazu ni sassato DOA o akena  
__rikutsu nante koneteru HIMA wa nai  
__(Don't fret or complain, just open the door, okay?  
__I don't have time to quibble with you.)_

(Footage: We see various photos of Yuki and her team before fading into a group shot of Yuki, Akemi, Moriko, and Kurumi.)

_juuou mujin tobi mawaritai  
__youi shoutou mamori takunai  
__(I want to fly all over the place.  
__I wanna throw caution to the wind.)_

(Footage: Nick can be seen avoiding blade-shaped energy blasts from a mysterious woman with a long staff. After a bit, Nick skids to a stop and faces his attacker with a look of extreme anger on his face.)

_nakushita wake ja nai mada hajimatte nai dakara...  
(It isn't because I've lost anything, it's because nothing's even started yet.)_

(Footage: Nick and Akemi can be seen standing on the same cliff from earlier, but Nick is smiling this time. Akemi whispers something to Nick and then kisses him on the cheek, causing him to blush.)

_semenai de kesanai de makenai de  
__(Don't make fun of it! Don't destroy it! Don't cheapen it!)_

(Footage: Nick hops off of a building, skids to a stop, and fires an Ojamajo Arrow of Light at something offscreen.)

_dare datte motteru hazu yuzurenai mono  
(That one thing everyone has that they won't give up.)_

(Footage: We close in on Final Destination, where Yuki and Doremi hear something and turn around, only to come face to face with a fearsome monster that roars loudly.)

_ai dake  
__(Only love!)_

(Footage: Akemi waves to the camera with a smile on her face.)

_yume dake  
(Only dreams!)_

(Footage: Nick hops backwards and brings Hanyou Hikari behind him, creating a gust of wind from the path of the blade.)

_kimi dake  
__(Only you!)_

(Footage: Yuki releases Tobiume and holds it in front of her.)

_sore dake wa hanasanai donna toki demo  
(Those are the only things I won't ever let go.)_

(Footage: Nick and Akemi join hands, nodding to each other. They raise their hands and perform the Double Ojamajo Sparkle Screw, the silver beam of light covering the screen.)

_nani ga hoshii nani ga shitai doko ni ikitai  
(What do you want? What do you wanna do? Where do you wanna go?)_

(Footage: In a dark area, Nick dodges around shadow creatures, slicing down the ones he can before skidding to a stop and staring at something in the distance.)

_yami o saite hashiri nukete tsukamitore  
(Cut through the darkness and run to grab what you want...)_

(Footage: We see a pair of blood-red eyes opening. Nick charges forward and leaps into the air, bringing Hanyou Hikari down against the screen.)

_Through The Night!!_

(Footage: Nick, Yuki, Akemi, Moriko, and Kurumi can be seen in a group shot staring up towards the stars as the song ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Sometimes, we are faced with the toughest questions we've ever had to ask ourselves.)

**S.P.D. Gold Ranger** and **YukiShinoya444** present:  
_Doerai: The Face of Betrayal  
_Story Created: July 29th, 2008  
Story Finished: September 28th, 2008  
Summary: AU. This is a story of betrayal upon the very foundation of life. Nick and his friends face the questions of a dark curse and an adventure that many could not comprehend in a dark new world...  
On Today's Episode: Now that the nightmare is over and Doerai is no more, Doremi must come to terms with her new feelings for Yuki, and there's still one more thing that Nick has to do...  
Note From YukiShinoya444: All I got to say is this... I'll do my best!  
Note From S.P.D. Gold Ranger: Well, at long last, here's the last phase! We hope you've enjoyed this roller-coaster ride!!

Disclaimer by Nick: I've said it before and I'll say it again. Neither Yuki-chan nor I own ANYTHING of Ojamajo Doremi, though we really wish we did. The series and all of its affiliations belong to Toei Animation and whoever licenses it for their particular country.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Final Phase: Purity That Reaches For the Horizon

Nick simply smiled to himself as he placed his hand on the gravestone, shaking his head.

"Well... We did it, Momoko. What now?"

"Now..." he heard Akemi's light voice say behind him. "We just go home, right Nick?"

Nick perked up, facing his girlfriend with a smile. "Thank you, Akemi."

The crystal witch smiled, running her fingers through her satin soft shimmering hair. "She's happy, Nick... She's beyond happy. Moriko-chan's forgiven you... Everything would be so much better now... Yuki-chan can be with Saiki-kun, can't she?"

"What about Doremi-chan?" Nick heard himself ask. "I don't suppose..."

Akemi sighed, shaking her head in response.

"No... Who knows?"

Her boyfriend smiled then, patting her on the head.

"We'll be just fine, Akemi... Just fine."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"_Saiki-kun?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I... Ah..."_

"_You know, it's about time you head back."_

"_What?"_

A light chuckle in the wind.

"_Silly Yuki-chan... You're so much stronger than that."_

"_But... Saiki-kun..."_

"_Shhh..."_ he whispered, the wind directing to a figure up ahead, walking up to the battered body that Yuki was sure she couldn't return to.

"_Doremi-chan..."_

Doremi took a deep breath, the remainders of tears still evident in her eyes. "Yuki-chan... I... I'm sorry."

She sat down in a feeble position, her hand shaking as she placed it against her cold but smooth cheek.

"I... should have told you."

"_Told me what?! Spill it, Doremi-chan! I can still hear you!"_

The pink witch didn't respond. She probably didn't even hear her.

"I knew he was right... I knew Akatsuki-kun was right... And yet I still denied it."

Yuki smiled ruefully, unseenly, waving her hand to brush it off. "That's not your fault... It's mine." she muttered, as if it would make any difference.

"Yuki-chan... I'm in love with you."

Yuki's eyes went wide, and her nails dug into her palm, but she felt no pain.

"_...I'm so sorry."_

Doremi shivered at the light wind she felt. "I-It's silly... isn't it?"

"_It is."_

"After everything you put me through... I still wound up falling in love with you."

"_Yes... I feel the same."_

Doremi perked up, looking down at the body before her before laying her head down, covering her face so Yuki couldn't further observe her emotions.

"_Doremi-chan... I... I'm right here, you know. I-I can..."_

Finally, she choked back a sob. _"I hate this... I completely and utterly hate this! The truth... Saiki-kun... Forgive me... The truth... I... I just want to stay with Doremi-chan... I don't want this..."_

She twitched, yelping as she felt herself fade away.

"_W-What?! No! No... No... Doremi-chan..."_

The pink witch uncovered her face, seeing nothing. She sighed heavily, burying her face deep within the body, taking in a dusty, burnt scent...

Along with a familiar thumping sound from within.

"O-Oh!" she squeaked, nearly jumping up. "Y-Yuki-chan?"

Doremi blinked in disbelief as she placed her hand against the black witch's chest.

It was there alright. Undoubtedly slow. But there.

"Yuki-chan..." she murmured again, leaning close to her best friend's face. "Please... wake up."

Doremi gulped before brushing her lips ever so gently against Yuki's. She quickly pulled back, taking her in her arms.

_It doesn't matter... She won't..._

Yuki stirred. The pink witch gasped in silent surprise as her bright brown eyes fluttered open, getting up with a yawn.

"Man... And I really thought I was dead!" she moaned, her voice tired and cracked, but otherwise, still intact.

Doremi just stared on, her lips ajar in shock. Yuki noticed and smiled.

"Hey there... Nice kiss."

The pink witch's eyes tore up then and filled with tears as she threw her arms around Yuki.

"I-I don't understand, Yuki-chan!! How... Why... Yuki-chan..."

"First off, I was just in a coma from all those hits. I'm a lot stronger than you think," she muttered, comforting patting her back with a sigh. "Last time I ever get knocked out from battle."

"B-But Doerai..."

"...didn't know what hit him!" Yuki exclaimed, giving Doremi a tight squeeze. "Nick-kun was very brave, yes? I missed you, Doremi-chan."

"I-I missed you too... But..."

"Did you really mean it when you said you loved me?"

"Y-Yes but..."

"That's how. I think I... Oh, this is just silly!" Yuki got up, stumbling, but laughing. "S-Saiki-kun said to move on... But I'm just surprised... I never once expecting falling in love with a girl... A nice, compassionate, dear good friend of mine. I just assumed."

Doremi blinked, and the black witch smiled brightly before her eyes turned glassy.

"I think Akatsuki-kun will hate me for sure, now... First Saiki-kun, and now this... Well, I saw what you meant, Aka-chan! Happy?!"

The pink witch blushed lightly but smiled back.

"Nah... I don't think so."

"What was that? Not really?"

Doremi laughed as well, getting up. "I'm just glad... I had no idea you were still alive, Yuki-chan."

Yuki blushed darkly. "I wonder... I'll always see Saiki-kun... But I decided to live, for Doremi-chan's sake... Do you think he'll ever forgive me?"

"Are you happy about it?" Doremi asked quietly, her hands clenched.

"Saiki-kun says the only thing that makes him happy is me happy... He really would do anything... I feel like I just let him down."

Doremi placed her hand on Yuki's shoulder.

"I don't think that's true... You did your best... You protected me... You've already atoned for all the terrible things..."

"Do you really think so, Doremi-chan?"

The pink witch nodded, a smile evident on her face.

"I know so."

Yuki blinked, her expression worried before it switched to pouting, and then she smiled back, her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry."

"No, I am. Maybe if I told you sooner..."

"I would have hurt you even more. I still love Saiki-kun mostly, but I love Doremi-chan, too... I don't care who says it's wrong. I'm in love, alright." The black witch sighed.

"Hey... Do you think I'll freak Akemi-chan out? And Nick-kun..."

"...will be his usual self and welcome you back with open arms," Doremi finished, twirling her fingers around Yuki's. Yuki smiled, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Nick-kun always was way too damn _forgiving_. Has that idiot ever held a grudge against one of his own friends?"

"It's impossible to stay mad at you Yuki-chan, you should know that."

"Should I, dear Doremi-chan?"

The pink witch kissed her cheek, winking.

"Yep."

"I think you're too forgiving as well, Doremi-chan."

Doremi laughed.

"Let's go, okay? Together."

"Okay." Yuki nodded, tightening her grip around the red head's hand. "Together."

_Thank you, Saiki-kun._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"What now, Nick?"

"Isn't it obvious? We live. It's what Momoko and Yuki-chan would have wanted."

"Oh..."

Akemi folded her hands in her lap as she walked, smiling shyly.

"I'm glad... We're still okay after this... Moriko-chan... Everyone who I love so dearly... Thank you for everything. Especially you, Momo-chan. I just wish that Doremi-chan..."

"Akemi...?"

"O-Oh! Uh... Hai?" she asked, perking up with a deep blush on her face. Nick smiled.

"There's still one thing I need to do."

"Yes?"

Her boyfriend tossed her something that glittered in the air before she caught it, confused. Akemi opened up her hands, her sapphire eyes widening at the sight.

"N-Nick... This is..."

"Momoko's promise ring," he answered, sighing. "She wanted me to give it to you."

Akemi fitted the small ring on her finger, but shook her head. "I can't take something this special, Nick. It just wouldn't feel right... Not at all."

"Akemi..." Nick stated before walking up to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You've been kind to me since the first day we met..."

"I attacked you the first day we met..." she recalled bitterly, looking down to avoid his gaze.

"But that was for Yuki-chan's sake, Akemi. I'm not actually that surprised I fell for you after Momoko..."

"You'll always love her. I'm in the same pit as Doremi-chan... Only problem is that you're not dead yet." Nick laughed, making her fluster.

"W-What's so funny?!"

"Akemi... It's true I'll always love Momoko... But I'll love you, too. Just the same." He kissed her hand that didn't have the ring on it. "I promised Mori-chan I'd protect you, and it's not like me to break my promises. You know that, Akemi."

"Moriko-chan's... like that." Akemi admitted, blushing a deep red. "But... Nick... If I wear it... Do you promise... not to leave me?"

"Of course."

"Very well, then... I promise, too."

Nick smiled, and she smiled back brightly.

"I love you, Nick."

"I love you too, Akemi."

The two leaned for a kiss for a few moments.

"I still worry about Doremi-chan, though..." Akemi stated when they separated. "And Yuki-chan... I can't believe she's gone now..."

Before Nick could reply, a cheerful and familiar voice did the honors.

"HEY!! Who said anything about me being dead?!"

The two instantly perked up, looking over at the two more than best friends waving, hand in hand.

"Hey, you two! Nice to see the sparks fly!" Yuki greeted happily. "You don't mind me and Doremi-chan dating do you?"

Nick just blinked in surprise while Akemi's cheeks reddened, tears threatening to spill out.

"Y-Yuki-chan... You..."

The black witch smiled, her and Doremi running up to the two lovers. Yuki let go of Doremi's hand, and folded her arms behind her back.

"Nick-kun... I'm really, really happy for you."

Nick smiled back and drew her into a tight hug.

"I'm glad you're alright, Yuki-chan."

Yuki's eyes tore up, tears forming as well along her rosy cheeks. "I'm glad... You took care of Doerai. Thank you, Nick-kun."

She separated, quickly turning to Akemi. "And Akemi-chan..."

To her surprise, Akemi just broke down in tears, locking her arms around Yuki's neck.

"I-I thought you were dead, Yuki-chan! Yokatta... Yokatta..."

"There, there..."

Yuki stepped back, releasing Akemi as she wrapped an arm around Doremi's waist. Doremi blushed, smiling brightly.

"For some reason... I think we'll all be just fine."

(Note: The ending sequence is "Kataritsugu Koto" by Hajime Chitose. Enjoy!)

(Footage: We pan out from a full moon as the song starts and Yuki's brown eyes reflect as they slowly close, the screen slowly fading.)

_yubi ni hitai ni kami ni  
__anata no mukou kaima meiru omakage  
__(In your finger, your forehead, your hair...  
__Beyond you, I can still see a glimpse of that face)_

(Footage: Yuki looks up at a starry night sky, shivering as she clasps her hands. She shuts her eyes tightly as they fill with tears and she vanishes.)

_moshimo toki ni nagare wo  
__saka noboretera sono hito ni deaeru  
__(If I could somehow turn back the neverending stream of time...  
__Then maybe, I would be able to meet that person)_

(Footage: Nick tightens his fists as the wind blows and he closes his eyes. Silence fills the area as he suddenly walks off into the darkness.)

_kono sekai umarete soshite  
__(We were all born into this familiar world...)_

(Footage: Flash of Momoko waving, Hazuki smiling, Kurumi striking a pose, Moriko twirling a flower around, and finally Saiki smiling as he turns around, leaving behind a letter that sails to the ground.)

_ataerareta ara yuru namae ni  
__negai ga aru  
__(And there's something inside all of these names that are given...  
__It's a wish)_

(Footage: Akemi draws back some of her hair as she watches the endless ocean spread out in front of her. It then shows Nick holding up his hand as we pan up to his promise ring to Momoko.)

_itoshii egao ni kokoro ugokashite  
__arashi ni yurai de tachidomaru toki mo  
__(Your beautiful smile moves my heart without effort...  
__Even while I'm trapped within the storm)_

(Footage: Doremi's smiles as she holds out her hand, and Yuki's eyes tear up as her arms jolt around the pink witch. It then fades to a picture of everyone altogether, smiling happily with Momoko's promise ring and Saiki's letter beside it.)

_mamoritai subete wo sasagete mo  
__(I want to protect you, to give you everything that I have...)_

(Footage: Nick looks over and sighes. Akemi approaches from behind and just smiles softly as the wind blows ever so gently at them both.)

_omoi wa chikara ni sugata wo kaeru kara  
__(Because these thoughts will always turn into strength for me.)_

(Footage: We fade to everyone staring at the same moon as earlier, and Nick's hand tightens around Akemi's delicate one.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"_Am I glad that nightmare's over..."_ Momoko stated, laughing as she watched the four kids below, smiling brightly. _"You don't mind about Yuki-chan... right Saiki-kun?"_

Saiki simply smiled back, turning his gaze to the beaming girl he loved, even in death. _"Till death do us part... That doesn't matter now... She's perfectly happy with Doremi-chan. Everyone is, I'm sure Onii-chan will be, too."_

"_Aah... Another unrequited love..."_ Kurumi sighed, shaking her head. _"That's just unfair, people."_

"_Nick's happy with Akemi-chan... What's better than that?"_ Momoko wondered, shaking her head.

"_And Akemi-chan vice versa..."_ Moriko made a "huh" sound. _"Looks like she'll never be mine."_

"_Oh Moriko-chan..."_ Onpu started, smiling. _"I'm just worried about Yuki-chan and Doremi-chan is all."_

"_Hey, all they need to do is get on with their lives,"_ Poppu noted. _"I've never seen Onee-chan so happy before..."_

"_I haven't seen Obaa-chan like that, either..."_ Fami recalled, smiling wistfully.

"_Yay Doremi-mama!"_ Hana cheered, throwing her hands in the air.

"_They're all alright... Ya can't be happier..."_ Aiko laughed, making Hazuki giggle.

"_That's right, Ai-chan..."_

"_At least there's a happy ending for everyone... right Leaf?"_ Haruka asked, earning Ichiyou to pat her cheek.

"_You got that right, Haruka-chan."_

Momoko and Saiki looked at each other before back at Nick and Yuki, and just smiling.

"_They're happy, that's all that matters..."_ Saiki muttered. Momoko nodded in agreement.

"_Yes."_

With that, the spirits faded away, not forever... But they'd surely keep an eye on the heroes.

Yuki perked up at the sudden light wind that was blowing and looked up into the sky, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Ah..."

Nick smiled as well, letting out a sigh. "You felt that Yuki-chan? The wind's blowing today, too..."

Yuki smiled brightly.

"For some reason... I just felt like the sky was smiling at us."

Everyone perked up, but smiled as well. The black witch giggled.

"Something about being fine, Yuki-chan...?"

"No problem."

_-Owari-_


End file.
